One live ends the next begins
by Yohko2
Summary: Hitomi is about to leave when she realises maybe she doesnt want to. Then the live of gaia ends and all the charecters are brought to their next lives on the streets. I dont fix my grammar oh well. take it for content not mechanics please. ^.^ Merle-van a
1. Default Chapter

Here is a Escaflowne fic I wrote a while back when I realised no one had fics to my favorite couplings. Anyway this is assosiated with another fic here I'm sure you can find it. Anyway Pairings were givin in the summary so you were warned NO FLAMES ABOUT VAN AND HITOMI B/S! Oh and I don't own ANYTHING well except this computer.....and YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!  
  
No title anyone got one?  
  
Hitomi's eyes swelled with gentle tears, as she peered her last at Gaea, the sun shone brightly through the burned buildings of Fanalia. The war was finally onver, Van and the others were soon to start the reconsctruction of Fanalia, and what was she doing, she was about to leave them. She held tightly her crystle necklase as she thought about how she was going to say goodbye... I will tell them one at a time, it'll make it easier. She finally agreed with herself and slowly rose out to door and down the dark ash covered halls. She made her way to find merle, but Ofcorse the cat girl was already strung tightly to Vans arm. Am, I interupting? Hitomi asked almost whispering. No, not at all Hitmoi. Van smiled warmly and merle had alread begun to glar. I just came in to tell you both that, I'm leaving. Hitomi could no sooner hang her head then a teary eyed Merle jumped into her arms. I don't want you to go Hitomi! she coughed as her tears filled her eyes. Hitomi struck her hair, I have to you know that, and I expect you to take care of Van for me ok. Van smiled at this as though his whole world became lite with sunshine. I will. Merle finally got out of the way as she wiped her tears away smerking, and I better not catch you back her Kanzaki!Oh well, excuse me catgirl, but don't worry once I leave I'm gone. They both smiled happily and giggled a bit as Van approached her. So this is it. He said sadly. He began but she interupted him, Tell Millerna and Dryden goodbye for me, I don't really want to go all the way to asteria right now. I will... Van trailed of a little dissapointed. Well Van goodluck with Fanalia, I know you'll mack a great King one day. Oh, uh thanks hitomi. I guees I better go now. She almost lifted her crystal before a voice came from the doorway casting a shawdow over her. Without saying goodbye? She turned to see Allen, at the very sight of him her heart sunk and her whole body seemed to be filled with sorrow and dred. Merle walked past Van I think we should leave them alone. No, I wanna see this merle. He said hiding at the doorway. Merle tugged at his shirt, Please Lord Van common! Hitomi, your leaving aren't you. Yes, Allen I am. Well, Hitomi I.. I don't want you to go, but if you must I want to get something off my chest before you do. Hitomi finally looked up at him, a blush crossed her face as her heart matched the height of any mountain, Yes Allen? That kiss... I know it was fom the fate changing machine but I.. ment it, I really do care about you, I remmber the first time I saw you, a frightened girl hiding in the woods, about to be mugged.. or worse, and after I saved you I saw your face in the moonlight and I realised you were no girl, you were a beautiful strong, amazing young woman, what I didn't know was that you were really a goddess from above to safe our world. Although I had always secretly hoped that you may have been sent down just so that we could meet, just for me. But now I.. he finally looked at her tear swept blush struck face. I will stop because, I don't want to cause you more pain... and tears. He swept them from her eyes. It's ok if you don't feel the same hitomi, if you love Van.. I...he trailed off as hitomi appraoched him. VAN? I don't love van! I love you allen, that kiss, it ment alot to mee to but I was scared, that you didn't mean it, that you loved Millerna. Allen the truth is that I don't want to leave you I didn't want to say good bye because I new I would cry. He held her tightly, and she looked up at his smiling face. And a gentle passinate kiss was placed on her lips. At this Van ran, he ran for everything he had, steameing tears swelled through his eyes. LORD VAN! WAIT! merle also had tears falling, she loved van. But she knew about his love for hitomi, thus she wanted Hitomi to love him back, as long as he was happy that;'s all she needed. She ran on all fours to catch up. VAN! she shouted. finally she can closer so she tackled him. He couldn't see her, GET OFF! GET OFF ME! he shotued flinging the shawdow charecter acros the hallway, he turned just intime to see a limp cat girls body hit the wall and slump onto the floor. He lifted her slowly, Oh Merle, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Merle? Lord..Van.....don't run away, she fell asleep in his arms. He lifted her and looked at her, she was so beautiful and caring even after all that she still clung tightly to his arms. Merle, He held her tightly crying, I'm sorry your the only thing that means anything to me anymore, please Merle, tell me your ok. She lifted her hand slightly in his, and he knew she would be alright. He instatly forgot about Hitomi and took Merle to his room to lay her down for some rest. He tucked her into the bed, sleep well Merle. He was about to close the door when he heard her... Don't leave me.. Lord Van. He looked in and saw her outstrechted hand laying on the bed.Her eyes still closed but black started to surround them. He sat down and took her hand, I'll never leave you, if you promise you wont leave me. He said unsure. She nodded. ' oh poor lord van, I know his heart has just been shattered, stupid hitomi, she knew but she did it anyway! Well, I know he's hurt and he will probably turn into some mindless emotionless being like a robot, no love no feeling, I have to take care of him, and help him. I can't let him get hurt anymore. By this time hitomi and allen had finished there kiss. Allen, I don't want to leave you. I don't want you too either, hitomi I would rather go with you to your world then be parted from you, but I know that isn't possible. Hitomi looked up at him, I have nothing there anymore allen, no freinds Yukari and Almano have given up on me, my family I will miss but I would have to leave them soon anyway, after graduation... here I have everything... I don't want to leave. I am going to stay! she said happily. Yeah you could always be a adviser to Van! they both laughed sharing the happy moment, know they wouldn't be parted again. Allen stoped and dug into his pocket pulling out that modest ring. She held out her hand with a daydreamy look on her face. He slipped it onto her fingure. Oh allen... Meanwhile in Asteria. We can work it out Dryden! Millerna shouted. I know, we will if not for us then for the sake of the country. I know, it's for the sake of the country... but why are you leaving! I am going with Gaddis on his ship for a while, to learn to be a better king, and a better man. Millerna looked agrey at him.. I have one question before you go...Yes I will come back Millerna. That's not it! She shouted. He looked at her and picked up his bag. Then what? If I wanted to do something.....What what do you want to do Millerna? I want... to be a doctor, and scence I have all the money I need I would just work for those who don't have any, I just wanna help people... I wanna volenteer at the hospital. Millerna said looking at him, as though she wasn't really asking him she was telling him. By all means Millerna, I know that it's what you want and I think it's great that you want to help people.Really? Her eyes light up 'Even allen had a problem with this, my family and freinds no one really believed in me... mabey this will work.' she nodded smiling, then go Dryden...but come back soon ok? Ok. He smerked at her. He walked out closing the door. She peered out the window watching gaddis the new captain of allens ship take off, with dryden running on. She smiled closing the window, Gaddas you took care of Allen for me, now please take care of Dryden for me. She finally closed the window and sat alone on the bed...she couldn't help but let one tear slip down her face chilling er body as it fell. NOW FOR FOR WHAT ELSE HAPPEND THIS IS CONNECTED TO AFTER SHE LEAFT! A STORY BY SOMEONE ELSE ON HERE I DON'T REMEMMBER THE AUTHOR IF YOU KNOW PLEASE TELL ME!!! SO HERE'S THE EPLOGE! So it's been one year, Millerna sat alone in her chair sitting by the window. It had been a long year, no word from dryden she was so worried. She had become a doctor, and loved helping people, she worked hard during her days, and stayed up as long as she could waiting every night. in fron of the stars she would prey that he would come back. But so far nothing.. she had seperated herself from the others, they were so much different. She ouldn't even bear to face Allen. He had giving his ship to Gaddis long ago, he had desided to become a knight of Fanalia and protect it once fully built. Instead of one of the commanders of the Austerian Knights, he had givin up a great honour just because of her. Allen worked har everyday to help rebuild his new home, and he returned to a small section of the castle where his wife Hitomi was now with child. He asked her to take it easy but when he didn't look she too helped to rebeuild Fanalia still believing it was parshaly her fault. Hitomi did take it easier but she too liked to help around the city. Van also worked hard everyday rebeuilding his castle and homeland, he and his wife Merle worked together, they desided to wait for children until Fanalia was finished. Many people wodnered about the children they might have after all they would be ¼ cat considering merle was ½ cat. Also they would have ¼ of Vans Atlantic roughts. A cat with wings, this made a lot of people unsure. In fact at first they hated Merle as there queen. But Van sttod up and reminded them what a kind, careing, stong person Merle was, the truth was a lot of people cared about Merle when she was just another fillager, when she was his playmate. Now they knew that she was the reason that their king was happy again, she was the only reason he wasn't moping in compleate depression any more. They finally excepted her as there queen and grew to love her again, as a person. This night was like all the others for Millerna, the Whanning Gibbous Mystic Moon hung in the sky drowning out the light of the stars, almost forcing them to give out. The dark night made Millerna extra tired, she had a very hard day today.. a boat had an accident and many people were in critical condition. Her eyelids becane to lower and become heavey, as she gently lifted her hand to her face trying to wipe the golden spirels from her eyes. She almost drifted to sleep when a ship landing startled her, this was normal so she simply sitchuaded differently and again tried to conquar sleep. One by one footsteps were heard outside her room. She slowly opend one eye and glanced about befor eopening the other, someone was jiggling the handle. Thnk god I locked the door. She said standing, she took roses from a blue vase and lifted it high above her head as she opend the door. The stunn shown easily on her face, her arm couldn't move it just droped the vase. The shatter on thewooden floor made the neither shudder both figures stood with awe as they closed in one one another. Millerna finally nuzzled her head in his shoulders. gentle tears flowed from her eyes.. above her Drydens eyes stayed closed as he tried to enjoy the moment tried to listen to his wifes heart beat speed faster and faster. They both stood holding one another not moving or speaking, the only sounds were Millernas near silent sobbs as she clutched his shirt tighter and tighter. He finally lifted a hand to her head and straoked her hair loveinly. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes and a breathless gasp. She slapped him and begane to punch his abbdomne so waek she fell back into his arms still pounding against him. I hate you! I hate you for leaving me like that! I thought you were dead! I'm sorry.he studdered shocked. I hate you, but I love you! I hate loveing you! She sobbed harder. I know. He said smerking. She looked up. Don't leave me again...please. she barried her face in his chest clutching his shirt close to her face. I wont, I swear I have become a better king now. and a better man for you. At this she looked up and quickly forced her lips over his. It took him a while but he finally kissed back and closed his wide shocked eyes. Millerna still cryed and her tear drops fell onto his cheecks. I Love you Millerna. He said when they finally parted. I. I love you too, Dryden. Another year after they too had a child to continue on for them, and they were reunited with the others. Dryden and Millerna king and queen of Austeria Hitomi fortune teller advisor for New Fanalia and Allen the Commander and Knight for New Fanalia Van and Merle King and queen of New Fanalia all sat reminising as there children ran and played in the fields together.. in there new finally at peace land called Gaea. 


	2. Ch2 Alternate Universe

ESCAFLOWNE AU!  
  
Ch1  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki, A 15 year old freshman at the local high school in west shinjuku, her story first begins like most do, with love. A girl with creamy carmal hair walked down the dark alleys on her way home. Her green eyes seemed to shimmer through the heavy rain which made her shoulders faulter, the umber school unoform was drenched sticking to her as she pressed on. The dimm quiet light from the street posts her only confort, as the eerie silence cut into her making her take longer faster strides. *I can't beilive she did this to me. Ever since I first joined track two years ago I've always been in love with the Captain...he's so strong and kind, and talk about good looking! I can't remember a time when he wasn't nice toward me. He became one of my best freinds very quickly, which is how he got close to Yukari. My other best freind that I;ve known since before I can remmember.* Hitomi closed her emerald eyes slowly the water falling over them and running over her cheeks, to see the to see the red haired girl with that sly smile plastered on her face taunting her. "That Bicth! She would never have even spoken to him if it were not for me!" *Sure Yukari is in track but she's just the equipment manager.* Hitomi's voice responded to herself in the angrey pits of her mind. *I can't beilive I didn't see it, when did all this start. My best freind, she knew how much I loved Amano, and still. She took him from me. Not only do I have this to worry about, but mom is gonna kill me for being past curfew, it must be 1 or 2 in the monring now! Stupid party..I shouldn't have even come I had a bad feeling about it, I should have listend to it. * The image of the two kissing stuck deep in the abyss of her heart which was pounding in her chest violantly ready to shatter at any moment, the long haired brunet boy and the rosmary eyed blushing girl. "Yukari and Amano." SHe whispered unknowingly as her body quivered in the cold rain. Hitomi's face fell leaving room for the rain and tears to fall from her eyes down her softface a red over her cheeks, but not from a blush was over coming her with a small cough to match. The girl's strong legs moved through the deep darkness of the alleyways as things around her just seemed to swirl a single tear came from her eyes pounding onto the ground stronger then all the rain drops that flooded the streets. "Amano..." she muttered softly in a cracking voice, as a dark shadow came forward in the very corner of her eye. The girl's mouth opend slightly in thought as she turned fast her eyes darting every which way and her body straight and locked in ready wait. "Hello Little Girl, wanna play with me?" "Who are you?" SHe shouted back with a feirce tone to the dark voice but her visable shaking and weak knees suggested anything but bravery her eyes widening as the mysterious shadowed man came out, dark jacket over baggy jeans. "Well wanna play?" He asked again his dark cold eyes and jet black hair seemed to make him even more stern. "Le--Leave---leave me alone." Hitomi stuttered backing up. "Now, now, I just want to have a little fun with you before you go." He spoke tauntingly as he grabbed her arm gently yet with a firm strength his face in a smirk. Hitomi's eyes pericing as she tugged away the sleeve ripping off, her hand came down on his pale cheek leaving a red mark instantly on his face, the rain dripping down from his limp hair over the mark as his smirk dissapeared, she moved passed him dashing down the alley her feet pounding in the puddles. Her breathing got heavy and shallow as she heard the footsteps racing behind her. "You can;t run forever lil girl!" He shouted just loud enough for her to hear. Tears screaming down her cheeks as the figure tackled her to the gravle coated alley, her body into a puddles spashing the murky water into her mouth as he ripped at her shirt. Struggling madly Hitomi finally broke loose and crawled against his grasp before jumping up in the slick mud nearly tripping, she raced again down the alley a large cut over the man's leg bleed heavily dripping into the alley dyeing the muddy water a red brown. Hitomi's bug eyes got wider as she neared the end, a huge fence blocking her escape. Turning her head sideways to glance back she saw the man standing behind her his built body, half in teh shadows making half his face dissapear. He laughed now making her scann the fence quickly and to the point of desperate shock, her breathing still fast never slowlying even for a moment. "Give it up, just take it like a woman!" The girl glared never turning back to him but instantly in one flowing movement backing up slightly and jumping high onto the fence shaking it as she climbed up up fast ignoring the pain of each rusted over open wire to cut into her palms. The dark shadow of a man grabbed her skirt ripping a large peice off as Hitomi heaved one leg over then the other jumping down the fence falling quickly to teh ground, her body laying in the mud. "Amano...Yukari..." She whispered as her eyes started to go black blurring, she heard the sound of the fence rattle as the man was already on his way down the fence, Htomi jumped up faster then she ever could at a track meet and ran as the man crashed onto the glue like ground. Tears mixing with blood rain and mud on her body as she scurried out of the alley and around the corner sharply into the built chest of a tall man with shimmering blue eyes and long blode hair which shattered in the wind, the dark blue umbrella made his face glow with each slash of lightning as he smiled down to her. "Hey there lil princess." Hitomi's eyes shook as she backed away form him her body so worn it could have fallen to peices if it weren't for her skin. "You need some help?" He asked with a soft caring voice as his eyes half closed looking over her. She shook breathing hard and deeply as she backed up slowly, turning fast she started to dash away down the street away form him. "HEY WAIT!" The man shouted running after her the umbrella flailing on the ground in the powerfull wind. Hitomi's body burned with exauhstion as she entered a quiet sanctuary, the colorfull light pouring through the stained glass windows glowed smoothing over her face as she slowly made her way to the alter under the large looming cross. Hitomi fell coughing horsley to her knees, her hands slowly clasped together cupped over her chest as she knelt the dimm dark light overcomming her face making it glow amber, from the two flickering candles above on the alter. "Please help me, what should i do... please...." SHe whispered in prayer, "send me something, anything." She pleaded her voice choaking through her tears that lumped in her throat. "Give me the strength to get out of here." A dripping shadow slowly stalked in the darkness near the door moving in from behind her laying a dark blue jacket around her. So absorbed in her prayer she was caught completley off gaurd jumping up and moving away back against the alter. "Who are you?" she hissed trembling as she saw it was not the shadowed man but the blonde man again. "Please, can't I help you, come now lil princess your all torn up and it looks like you've gotten a cold." His voice was so gentle and calm as he reached toward her moving forward slightly. "I'll be fine leave me alone!" The blue shadows of the church seemed almost as eerie as the alley as her eyes stuck on him her bones rattling within her. "At leaste tell me what happend." The man said sitting down on the stairs where she had been praying the moonlight poured through the stain glass windows on him. "I was...mmmmmm NOTHING! Don't you get it when someone tells you to leave LEAVE it's none of your business!" SHe shouted finally her body flinging forward softly as she growled the red over her cheeks seemed to brighten. With a sigh he stood nodding, "Very well." He took a soft breath looking at her once more. "Keep the Jaket." He concluded heading to the door waving behind him. The echoing room brought the soft sound to him as the girl Hitomi Kanzaki smiled in triumph before falling face first down the stairs unconcious. The man turned quickly making his hair fly around him, his eyes wide as he ran and picked her up his eeys shifting fast over her as he shook her body gently. "Hey are you ok? Hello?" Dusk appraoched as the blonde haired man carried Hitomi's limp dripping body up to his apartment. He gave a few knocks before entering struggling to hold both Hitomi and shift the key into the door knob. "Hey Lil sis you here?" A young girl abou the same age as Hitomi came out a green towle wrapped around her glistening pale body. "Oh Ohayo Onichan!" She said excitedly, her blue eyes full of compasion and love as she saw the girl in her brothers arms. "Allen! What have you been doing all night hmmm?" She said slyly giving a playfull grin. Allen lay Hitomi deliquetly on the couch before a large almost wall sized window. "Well definetly not the same as you and Dillandau, Celena. By the way little sister that guy better not be in my house." As if on cue it came, "Oh hey Allen." Dillandau said almsot taunting him as he took a bite of an apple from the counter leaning on it his sweaty hair limp over his blood red eyes. Allen sighed heavily as Celena hit her head. "Dillandau....get out." Allen said afet a moment. "Why should I?" Dillandau's usual devilish grin over swept his face. "Just do it, here's 10 bucks go take Celena to a movie." "Oh Onichan you can't see a movie for 10$ these days!" Celena teased playfully poking her index fingure on his cheek. "Fine nevermind then." Allen said calmly getting up from his confortable spot on the lazyboy chair and nabbed dillandau by the collar and tossed him out into the hall. After about 3 minuets of pounding on the door the pyro albino boy leaft the hallway. "Dilly-kun!" Celena shouted in a whin before turning with a glar to her brother. "Allen!" She screamed folding her arms her body tight and her brows slanted down. "Yes?" He said looking through the kitchen cabniets almost casually, almost not listening as he searched. "You know I love him!" "Yeah so?" "So I love him! Why can;t yout wo treat each other nicley.....for me?" She said softly blinking her eyes and trying to look sweet and lovable as she leaned over the counter toward him.He sighed softly closing the cabnets turning to teh blonde haired girl with stunning blue eyes, that seemed to plead. "Well Allen?" She urged. "We're out of tea, I'm going to get some for that girl when she wakes up take care of her ok?" Celena sighed slumping over on the couch opposite Hitomis. "Oh fine." Celena now dressed in a tight white tanktop that tied up the sides and had a low neck covored by a black button up shirt and dark jeans sat over the mysterious girl placing a cold dishrag on her head. "There you go. Well by the looks of your school uniform you must be from the rival High school here in west shinjuku. I should get you something to wear for when you wake up, you wouldn't want to stay in those wet clothes." Celena hummed softly waltzing through the hallway into her room opening the closet doors to look in. "Here we go!" She pulled out her own uniform which replaced the umber with a bright sky blue after twirling it around her body once more to watch the skirt flutter she placed it next to the girl on the coffee table. Celena's soft gentle hands carressed the girls face pushing the limphair from her eyes and pulling it from under the rag. "Who are you? Why did Allen bring you home?hehehe maybe Allen was doing what Dilly-kun and I were doing." The girl laughed softly as the emerald eyes opend to find the face of a would be angel. "Hi there my name is Celena, what's yours?"Looking around dissoriented Hitomi groaned feeling the throabing in her head as she moved. "Hitomi....Kanzaki, Hitomi ." Celena's brows lifted, "Ooh formal huh, well I'm Shizar, Celena but you can call me cel or celly or whatever you want, any freind of my brother's is a freind of mine. Hitomi's head still spinning as she contenplated Celena's words. "Your brother?" Hitomi attempted sitting up at this point but her shambled head made her fall back down. "Yeah that's right my brother Allen brought you in this morning in fact right now he;s off getting some tea for you." Celena said still smiling softly. Hitomi closed her eyes gently flashes from last night haunted her, the attack, the blonde haired man in the church. Finally one of the haunting faces came back to her as it opened the door. "Oh Hey Allen it's about time." Allen smiled softly closing the door behind him, "Yeah well Millerna wouldn't stop talking...as usual. I couldn't get away till there was a distraction via Dryden thank god...oh your awake how are you little princess?" "This is Hitomi Kanzaki, Hitomi this is-" "Your brother Allen right?" Hitomi interupted almost mechaniqually. "y-ea-h." Celena said slowly as she stood. "Well I hope you like Oolong tea, i was going for jazmin or green but this was all they had left." He said almost trailing off as he moved into the kitchen. "Oh it's fine thank you." "Oooo thank you, someone's feeling better." He said almost teasing her only to get a glare back. "Very funny!" "Hey Celena can you get her out of those wet clothes while I get us all some tea?" He said not really asking her as he keep his eyes on the stove as he turned it on. "Yeah sure i was just thinking that myself." Celena replied as she lifted the pile of clothes from the table and helped Hitomi up and steady herself leading her into her room. "Ok Hitomi your about 15 right?" Hitomi not stable just yet nodded, "Yeah." she said softly as the morning light flooded through the shutters. "Well then this school unofrom should do the trick here come out when your ready." Hitomi took the clothes in her hands holding them tightly to her chest as Celena quietly shut the door behind her. *Mother must be really worried, or really furious by now. I should get home....~ The girls mind still made the world spin around her making her body nearly collaps on Celen'a unkept bed. After sitting for a moment the shaken girl tossed her head standing back up. "So, Her name is Hitomi?" Allen asked as he plaaced cups on the counter. Celena nodded picking them up, "Yeah..." "After tea we can talk to her and ask her about what happend." Allen's eyes shifted to the large window lossing himself in the sky, "Yeah, if you think so Allen...but she doesn't really seem to really wanna talk about it." Her eyes slightly closed as she breathed in the warmth of the tea as Allen poured it into their cups. "I know...but I would like to know what happend to her." He mummbled setting the tea-pot on the table. "So you say you saw Millerna at town?" Celena said looking out the window over the broken up metropolis. "Yeah shopping ofcorse." "Ofcorse." Celena echoed her brother in a casual tone. "Dryden came in and ofcrose butted in giving me a chance to get away, thank god sometimes i just want to --" Allen was cut off by his sister leaning over the table. "Want to what Allen? Is that any way for a knight in shinning armour to act?" Celena teased making him close his eyes and look away, "Knight in SHinning armor since when!" Allen said half teasing as she sat back smilling. "You sure looked like one last night big bruuu--" Celena was cut off as soon as Hitomi entered the room her eyes widend. Allen turned around with a brow cocked as celena dropped her cup into the small round dish on the table the tea spilling over it onto the table. "Well how do I look.....Cel?" Hitomi asked almost unsure as Allen's eyes widend a small blush on his cheeks, she came out in the blue and white uniform that clung around her perfectly the curves all shown in the small uniform, the skirt seemed to flow gently around her and the tall bootes covored her to the high thighs. Hitomi blushed as ALlen's eyes skimmed over her softly. Her head bent downward softly as she walked up to them her gentle steps no longer faultering, she sat filled with curiousity now as she looked between them. "Well uhmm I suppose I should thank you Allen-san for uhmm helping me last night it was veyr kind of you."SHe said softly avoiding his eyes as she wetted her lips with the tea breathing it in before taking a large gulp. Celena smiled softly almost coyly as her brother blushed softly again. "Uhhh yeah no problem I always like to help people in trouble, please tell me about last night...you seemed really shaken. Allen said softly and his words lingered together. "Well.......I was uhhh" The dark haired mans face filled her mind the only time she saw his full face in the light near the fence had made him seem like a ghoast. "I was...attacked." Hitomi said just above a whisper looking at her reflection in the tear. "Attacked like mugged?" Celena asked with an eyebrow raised only to get a kick form her brother in the shin. "Ouch Hey Allen!" "No...not mugged." Hitomi's soft eyes stayed in the tea as she began to cough more."Maybe we should talk about this later." Allen suggested his head laying on his hands as he looked at her worriedly. "No allen it's ok... I was...well he...he tried to... ""To what?!" Celena urged on in suspence holding her cracked tea cup tightly by her face. Allen to focused on Hitomi to kick her this time. Hitomi took a deep breath before speaking swallowing the lump in her throat, "He tried to rape me."Hitomi broke down now tears sprun from her eyes as she covored her face. "I'm so sorry to burden you both." She sobbed out. Allen put his hand on her back. "Now now hitomi you'll be ok, i promise I'll take care of you." Her eyes seemed to glow softly as she looked up at him, "Really, thats very kind of you but i better call my parents now." He smiled nodding pointing to the kitchen. "Go ahead." "Van? Lord Van?" A girl with pink hair and cat eye contacts wandered around the dark downtown area her yellow pawprint shirt was baggy and half tucked into her black mini skirt, the black jacket like a trench coat around her. "Lord Van?" She said again, the dripping from last nights rain storm fell over the rooftops onto her face. "Ick! I hate water!" she shouted whipping her face off with her hands covored by paw like gloves that had large gold claws like knifes off her knuckles between fingers.The nail file necklase bounced as the girl turned a corner to find a dark haired man sitting in the alley a large red mark on his cheek. "LORD VAN!" The girl shouted running to him and nealing beside him. SHe instantly began to lick his cheek but he pushed her off softly."Lord Van?" Her eyes seemed to tear softly. "Sorry Merle bad night." He mummbled under his breath looking at her from under his dark bangs. "Yeah mine too I couldn't find you anywhere Vulcun was worried too." Van half smiled, "Yeah really, well guees we better get back home then let's go." He stood up and walked toward the sun rise merle running behind him. "Lord Van what happend last night were you in a fight?" "No." "Then what?" Her cat eyes searched him. "Nothing Ok, just shut up already." He said coldly, she let her face fall to the ground. "Ok/" His eyes darted behind him to see her face, he shrugged it off and moved on till he found the shady broken down building, moving through the shattered peices and half fallen collums he moved into the main room which only had light flooding in form the door way and ripped out chuncks of wall."Hey Onichan." van said walking in. "You never came back last night Van where were you?" A guy with lime green hair and lots of tatoes and earings came out a girl on each arm, both dressed similar to merle only their shirts were either gold or silver. Both with a cat tail on the back of their black pants and cat ear clips in their hair. "Nariya..Eriya go get us some food would you?"He said with a soft yet demanding voice. "Yes Lord Vulcun." They said together walking off. Vulcun and Van headed upstairs to there run down apartments, merle stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for orders. "Merle....get lost." Van said in a monotone her eyes clouded as she bowwed her head. "Yes Lord Van." Hitomi picked up the phone from the wall curling behind a wall as Celena hummed cleaning the dishes and Allen layed on the couch. "Pick up pick up......" "Moshi Moshi?" The voice rung like a clear bell. "Yukari!" Hitomi said so releived to hear the farmiliar voice. "Oh Hitomi! We were all so worried about you when your parents called saying you never came home last night, musta found youself a hot new boyfreind eh?" Hitomi laughed softly at the irony. "Well Almost." Allen had one eye open as he listened to Hitomi's mumblings and Celena's Humming. "That poor girl... I'll do whatever I can to help her."Celena put the dishes away, "So Allen can I go to the movies with Dilly-kun now?" "Sure sure whatever moneys on the counter." He said emptily sighing heavily as he waved his hand as if swatting at the air. "Arigato!" The younge energetic girl ran out of the house. Hitomi seemed so much like her, the inocent eyes, the short hair, Celena kept hers short maybe because she was a tomboy, or maybe because her boyfreind was obviously a bisexual no one was for sure but she refused to have long hair, they also shared a soft strength about them.Hitomi hung up the phone and sat beside Allen on the couch her eyes stayed away from his. "My parents are out of town...my freind Yukari told me that they called her this morning asking about me.. i forgot that we were akk suppose to go to my grandmothers house for the week." His eyebrows raised, "Oh sorry well you can stay here as long as you want." She looked over at him now with soft somewaht controlled eyes, "Thank you....I'd like that." Hitomi said softly as she stood and looked out the window. The tokyo tower beamed out higher then all the other buildings around it yeah i know i said west shinjuku before deal with it. The light bounced off it's different sides. "It's beautiful...isn't it." Allen nodded softly as he turned his head toward the window the reflections on his face. "Yes it is." "Hey stradagoes? I'm home!" Dillandau called out shouting, the boy walked in the run down apartment building with his whiteish blonde hair strung around him cemented to his head with sweat as the noon sun enhanced the heat more and more, his blood red eyes almost glowed in the light. A soft crying was heard from the corner of the dark main hallway a almost silent sobbing. The chains connecting his wallat and pants chimmed as he kneeled by Merle. "Hey, what's wrong with you merle?" SHe sniffled wipping her eyes looking up at him, "Van."Dillandau's eyes darkned....."What about Van?" He seemed to speak through his teeth and spit our the word Van. "It;s nothing out of the ordinary..i guees." "Oh..." Dillandau's eyes studied the celinging as he sat against the wall next to the curled up girl who hugged her legs tighter. "He's just a bastard as usual then right?" "SHUT UP! Don't talk about Lord Van that way!" An insain smile went over the boy as he rubbed his fingure across the scare on his cheek softly straoking it. "I know he did that... but that's no reason to hate him." "I know a better reason Merle." He said almost hauntingly. "What..." Her voice shook and gave out slightly as he leaned his face over her shoulder whispering to her. "How about giving them your love and devotion for 15 years and only getting a slap in the face?" Merle's eyes shook half her eye was flooded with visabley forming tears. He smiled a devilish black toothed grin standing up. "Where are my Dragon Slayers?" She sniffled once before pointing t the third apartment. "Where were you Van?" Vulcun asked angriley yet with a calm voice. "No where..." Van said staring out the broken window. "Chasing another girl huh? I guees by that slap mark you didn't get any."Vulcun said almost rubbing it in. "Shut up!" Van shouted turning to his brother who rose one brow making the tear tatoo under his eye wrinkle and mutate, "Ahhh temper temper little brother." "You would'nt understand Vulcun." Vulcun placed his metle arm over his brother's back. "Poor little brother...isn't Merle enough for you?" "Merle?" Van's eyes widend as if he had never even heard of the idea before. "Merle?" He repeated still in a shocked confusion. Vulcun pointed out the window to where Dillandau was standing up and Merle was in the corner her eyes filled with tears that she repeatedly tryed to wipe away. "Merle huh? What about her?" Vulcun rolled his eyes, "Your such a moron." With that Vulcun left. Celena walked into the darker alleys of west shinjuku where all the buildings were run down and broken up into peices and walls were missing, the rain puddles washed her feet each step and the afternoon light seemed to make even this alley a little more freindly.Finally she got to the sideways door that held up the collums of the aoi chi apartments. Merle was sitting on the stairs now almost asleep. "Merle?" Celena whispered softly making the cat like girl jump up. "AH! What is it? Oh hi Celly." "How are you Merle?" "I'm ok and you?""Good, I'm looking for Dilly-kun do you know where he is?" Merle smiled softly, "Oh he;s inside with his Dragon Slayers." Merle said almost happily to her freind, with a happy smile that looked almost real and her eyes no longer red with empty tears. "Thanks Merle." Celena began to walk over top the door and turned back to the young cat-girl, "Oh and Merle....don't giv eup on Van." Merle smiled teary eyed nodding, "I would never give up on Van-sama I understand his feelings....I understand the way he is inside." Celena sighed softly breathing out the warm air before going into the apartments main hallway where Vulcun was comming out. "Celena-chan." He said nodding softly achnologing her. "Vulcun- san." Celena bowwed as he passed her. As he passed the girl jumped up the stairs her tennis shoes seemed to slip on each stair as she ran up to the hallway lite with dimm faded lights, Dillandau's head started to spin everything around him moving constantly so many flashes flooding through his mind as he held gatti one of his Dragon Slayers in his arms. Chesta was playing cards with Miguel, dallet was pretending to read a book while Guimel slept on the couch next to him. Gatti had a look of fear yet obedient love in his light eyes as Dillandau gave a soft yet lustfull kiss on his lips, the world kept spinning faster and faster making Dillandau want to fall over so many flashes of fire and blood in his mind he wanted to scream out, suddenly his body almost seemed to glow and flash turning him back and forth between himself and Celena at this Gatti opened his eyes to see the flashing light. The eyes of the albino pryo switched from red to blue, his hair from white to blonde, his body from firm and strong to that of a weak teenaged girl, the same one that now opend the door with stunned eyes."Dill----andau--- "SHe whispered in two breaths and suddenly his blank face turned to her an empty stare from his plain red eyes that seemed white now, suddenly a shaken Gatti let go of him, and he fell to the ground almost in a seizure changing back and forth between himself and Celena who screamed out making all the dragon slayers snal to attention, only to find themselfs usless as Clenea also began to switch back and forther, so many pictures in her head of death, blazing fire, needles, a dog-like man, rushing blood, and horrifing screams. Celena held her head tightly. "STOP!" She shotued as she fell to her knees. "What is this?" "I don't know!"Dillandau replied flailing about on the ground until finally hitting the wall hard and blacking out. Celena's shaking finally began to slow as she stood up and ran from the building. She ran over the door tears springing from her eyes as she ran down the alley turning her head over her shoulder she could see merle walking in the opposite direction, but that image faded as she fell backwards unconsious, a telephone pole lay before her, with a trickle of blood on it that matched the small stream of blood that dripped from her forhead through her hair crusting over her chek like a tear. A knocking was heard in the Shizar residence, Allen was asleep on the couch. Hitomi lifted a small blanket over him before going to the door. Hitomi opend the door cautiously to find a woman with long blone hair, filled with waves tied in a low ponytail, she wore a black leather top and miniskirt with an orange short-jacket and boots. Jewlery covored her hands and neck. The peircing blue eyes bruned into Hitomi looking her over with a sner. "Who are you?" Her voice was soft but obviously angrey. "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, may i ask who you are" The girl said almost taken back as the blonde woman walked into the house. "Well my name is Millerna Astler where is Allen?" "He's asleep right now, and Celena is out with Dillandau." The girls eyes widend slightly, ~He's asleep....Allen...never sleeps in this late...unless he didnt get much sleep the night before....oh my...god...THAT BITCH ASS SLUT!~ Millerna thought as she turned to Hitomi "Why are you here?" Hitomi thoguht for a moment and answered best she could as she moved into the kitchen. "I live here..." Hitomi's confidence slightly built as she cleared her throat. "For the week I live here. Would you like some tea?" Hitomi asked still unsure as she brought down the tea cups. "No I don't want tea, are you one of Celena's freinds?" "No, Allen brought me here last nght." "Last night?!" The blonde finally shouted her gloved hands tracing over Allen's face softly. "Please don't wake him, cough cough cough cough cough" Hitomi broke down suddenly holding her stomach that was tightening, coughing horsley as she crouched over. Millerna looked at her for a moment as Allen woke up. He pushed passed Millerna to Hitomis side. "Hitomi are you ok?" He held her up as she coughed, grabbing her a glass of water offoring it to her. Hitomi coughed a few more times trying her best to swollow the water, while ALlen rubbed her back. After regaining her composure Hitomi coughed a few more times, "Yes Allen. I'm fine, thank you." "Hey Millerna could you take a look at her, your a doctor right?" Allen said not really asking but more demanding. "Well sure Allen dear I can." Hitomi looked at Allen with searching eyes before he picked her up and lay her on the cough softly. ~Could this be ALlen's girlfreind?~Hitomi closed her eyes and opend her mouth wide as Millerna looked into her throat. "Hmmm I see...yes this little girl has a terrible cold her tonsils are swollen." "I'm not a little girl!Hitomi shouted with the tounge depresser still in her mouth. Millerna laughed placing her hands on Allen's strong arms, he lifted a borw moving away from her. "Allen I thinkwe should have some tea and Hitomi you need rest." Millerna purscribed. ~Hey I offored her tea what is she trying to do?~ Hitomi thought as Allen nodded standing his blonde hair Shimmered in the light as it flowed behind him, his eyes fillwed with sleep as he mopped through the kitchen dropping a tea cup. "Oh Allen!" Hitomi said about to get up when Millerna ran to him, "Oh my poor Allen let me help you." Celena stired up Nariya and Eriya by her sides peering over her. "Whats going on you guys where am I?" "Well....Celena-chan, we found you on the street..looked like you a telephone pole or something." Eriya rang in a soft purring tone. "That's right we just brought you back to the Aoi Chi apartments for some rest." Nariya continued in the same quiet slurring almost haunting purring voice. ~It was all a dream then..whatever that was...yeah it's not even humanly possible what a weird dream, I must have blacked out on my way here.Yeah that;s it.~ Celena thought her eyes glanced from Nariya to her twin sister Eriya. "Here we didn;t know you'd be here so we didn't get you anything but you can have some of mine."Eriya offored her small McDonalds hamburger to her. "Oh thanks...I'm not hungrey though but would you mind if I had a drink of your soda?" "No prob." Dillandau came down his head spinning as he stumlbed down the stairs. "Oh hi Dilly-kun. You'll never guees what happend I blacked out in the alley and had the weirdest dream." Dillandau smiled half ways, "You'll never guees the weird dream I had had when I got drunk and passed out." Celena giggled as the albino nearly tripped to the ground next to them, Van came down the stairs only to get arogant smiles and glares from Dillandau. "Where's Merle?" He asked calmly. "She went out." Celenasaid then started to rub her pounding head. ~Or was that in my dream too?....No I was really talking to Merle....and I saw her leaving oh my god." Celena stood up, "Dillandau it wasn;t a dream." She said softly her blood flowed through her veins warmly. "It's not true...it can't be..this is so..NO!" She screamed loudly. Dillandau felt an emptiness inside him as he began to shake uncontrollably before joining in her scream. Nariya and Eriya took them both jumping up fast. "What'ss wrong with them?" "I dunno we should get them to Lord Vulcun!" They shotud ovre their screams as Van shrugged at the bottom of the stairs and took off. After walking outside Van grabbed his motorcycle. "Merle?" He shouted just above his normal voice, ~she is never far enough away that she wouldn't hear me.~ Van thought as suddnly Merle ran up to him. "Yes Lord Van?" "Celena and Dillandau are having issues in there go help Nariya and Eriya, I'll be back later."Van reved his bike up before jetting off, Merle's short hair flew wildly against her face in the force from his bike. She turned to watch him leave. "Van..." The wind mad Van's hair fly around him, His dark eyes covored by pure black sunglasses. "No one denies me what I want! I'll find that little bitch." Van mummbled speeding down a street to the Akai Ki apartments. Going up the plush elevator in mud covored leatherhe pulled his black helmet off holding it under his arm. His boots stuck to the carpetof the hall as he walked, his body nearly fell with each step with his eyes red as his cheek. About to knock on the door Van stood staighter as he heard something. "Oh Allen!your so tired you must have had a horrible night, let me make your tea!" ~Uh oh Millerna-hime is in there......I'll come back later.~ Van retreated from his best freinds house back to his motorcycle and roared off. Dillandau and Celena were both held down in chairs after they breathed hard finishing their scream still struggling Celena took in a deep breath lunging her face forward shouting. "You kissed Gatti!" "I didn;t know what was happening I was wasted!" He through back sweat glisting in the dimm light on his forhead. "Yeah right then what was going on....you were seizuring." "I don't know, " After seeing the unsatisfied look on her face he continued. "Don't you hear me I don't know!" "I was too...tell me what happend that wasn't natural!" "So what? Shup up!" Dillandau retored to get Celena's shoe kicked in his face. "Don;t you understand? I.. I...fell like something is always missing inside me, and when your around I fell..complete...you make me feel things...that I...I...I don't want!" His face fell to the side his eyes closing half ways to stuy the cold cement floor. Celena's eyes closed, "I feel the same way...but I see blood and fire and death and pain...so many horrible things. I don't understand any of this." "Why?" Dillandau asked looking back to her. "Because it's not natural!" Her eyes snapped open to meet his. "So?.... I love you, that's all that matters." "And your dragon slayers." Celena mummbled quietly. "Just....just let me go Eriya!" Celena shouted jumping from the chair as Eriya released her. "I'm.. going home." "CELENA WAIT!" Dillandau shouted from under Nariya. "CELENA!" Hitomi sat at the table between Millerna and Allen. Allen's eyes were blood shot and his breathing was heavy, his body slumped over like the leaning piza tower. Millerna just kept talking from one subject to another not even waiting for responce. A knock again rammed the Shizar door Hitomi and ALlen both jumped up racing to the door in a simontantious jolt, as they did Hitomi smiled at him knowing she wasn't the only one wanting desperatly to escape the table. Allen slowly opend the door with Hitomi behind him, a man with a brown trench coat dark jeans and a ripped shirt and bandanatied in his hair came in. "Dryden your here." Allen said covoring his releif well. "Hi Allen....Milly-hime there you are, your late for lunch remember." "Lunch?" She said cocking an eyebrow. "That's right you sisters wanted to meet you for lunch. "Why are you going then Dryden?" She asked like an inocent yet ignorant child. "I'm....not I'm just comming to get you." "Fine...See ya later Allen sweetie." She said before the door slammed near shut only to be caught by another hand. Allen sighed with exauhstion and Hitomi sighed with half releif and half worry as another shady charecter came in. "Gaddas!" Allen said happy to see his 'right hand man' as he came in. "Hey there lil lady what's your name?" Gaddas asked in a smeared accent. "This is Hitomi Kanzaki, she's staying here for a week." Allen said softly with the same caring look as last night as he gazed down to Hitomi. "Oh I see...."Gaddas looked away from his freind rubbing his neak with a concerned tone planted to the ground. "What?" Allen asked. "Well uhhh...." Gaddas looked away from his freind only to sigh heavily, "Chid...is at the crusade." "Chid?!" Allen said his eyes widend slightly. "Whose Chid" Hitomi asked but was ignored. "Maybe tomorrow? You look like your about to pass out there bud." Allen shook his head, "I can't make you wait till tomorrow." "Allen..." Hitomi whispered softly. "Ahhh come on Allen you can always show Hitomi the whole works if you go tomorrow. "Well..ok, that sounds good right Hitomi?" He asked her smiling as she nodded fast. 'Yes It does!" Celena walked down the dowtown area, the little boutiques all around her gave a nice market like envornoment with foutains and gardens on the sides. Celena sighed gently her usual energetic kind face now downtrodden, and quiet. ~I always knew how he felt about his dragon slayers...but I never thought he would cheat on me...and what about what happend why do I feel weird around him, He just makes me so angry. I hate him with every oune in my body but yet I love him just that much.~ "I can tell you why." A man in dark robes and a small fortune telling boothsat his eyes darkend. "My name is the great see-er Dornkirk. Millerna shuffled through the crowds with Dryden pulling her by the wrist.~Who is Hitomi.. why is she staying with ALlen? What were they doing last night, so many questions and no answers! Well I don't cre who she is she'll never steal ALlen from me NEVER!~ Dillandau sat in the corner of his apartment the dragon slayers linded up behind him. "Lord Dillandau?" They asked almsot as on. "GO AWAY ALL OF YOU!" He shouted as he held his legs tighter. They left, but one pair of footsteps came closer to him, he turned suddenly at the feeling of a cold hand falling on his back like a brick. "I SAID GO AW-stradagoes!" Vulcun sar down with a McDonalds bag handing DIllandau his food while taking his own out silently. "Nariya and Eriya...please wait for me outside." He said to the cat-like girls at the door. They nodded and left quickly and quietly. "I heard you and Celena had quiet the ordeal today DIllandau." He looked away with a pouty look, "Yeah so?" "Well wanna share? "No not really." Vuclun took a peice off his Big Mac and ripped a bite it into his mouth. "Fine then, hope you'll be ok." "Yeah, we will be.. we always are." "I suppose so." Vulcuns quiet whispers could make anyone nervious escpecially the young pyro. "Shouldn't you be more concered about your stupid little brother who chases women all night?" "No he'll learn in his own time." "And i wont?" Dillandau bite another chunk of meat into his mouth tearing at teh hamburger. Vulcuns eyes faktered and became more soft the only light shred through a crack in the wall ovoer his face making his lime green hair spakle. "Maybe."  
  
Ch 2  
  
Ths Shizar house was finally quiet as the aftrnoon sun poured the light through the windows and the two inhabitants were catching up on last nights lost sleep. Allens' blonde hair cascaded over the arm of the couch while Hitomi rustled about in Allen's bed pulling the blankets that were clucthed in her fists everywhich way as she tossed and turned. The sweat melted her hair to her head, and the red over her cheeks was starting to turn a duler pink. Cards flashed through the girls memory, one showed itself to her and then the next. ~Tarot cards.... Are these Tarot cards?~ Hitomi thought watching them, behind them pictures showed of a world where the moon and earth hung in the sky, A man with algeic wings, a cat girl, a knight, a princess, and a crystal pendant that swung to the time. Then the ground under Hitomi shook as the last card dissapeared and two giant robots began to battle, a white dragon and an imperial gaurd slashing each other ripping each other to peices as well as the two men tucked inside. All the blood flying form the robots splattered on the ground near Hitomi. Suddenly the girl was pulled into the sky by a bright brilliant lightmaking her body go almost limp a warmth consuming her as people gathered beneath her, the farmiliar yet shadowed over faces of the freinds she had found here, the people she took as a second familey. Before her next breath fire consumed the planet beneath her and all on it. Hitomi;s body sprung up from the bed, "ESCAFLOWNE!" She shotued her eyes clouded with red and tears her cheeks flushing now, she panted heavily her laboured breaths making her curl up tugging her her arms aruond her knees placing her face down. The tears racing from her eyes to the blanket covoring her knees. "Hitomi!" Allen shouted as he came in quickly to her side laying his finger tips gently on her back. " Hitomi! what happend? are you alright?" He asked as he put his hands on her shoulders now slightly shaking her for repsonce, her face like a machine came to meet his, her green eyes flooded, her mouth slightly open as she breathed softly. "Not really." Millerna and Dryden walked off down the main street. "Well Dryden that was the most boring hour of my life." "Yeha really you and your sisters are weird! You sit there for an hour and a half and only tlak about the wheather, I'll never understand women." Millerna sighed moving her fingers under the black band over her forhead unsticking it from her skin. While Dryden continued to talk about Airis and Marlene Millerna fidgeted adjusting her purple tubetop and black short jacket, her black pants and loose purple belt. "I wonder why Marlene asked about Allen, she didn't know him that well did she?" Millerna asked Dryden making him very unconforable quickly "Airis acted like she knew him well too." "Well it's not like your the only one Allen assosiates with." "Yeah, but my sisters? He's all mine!" Dryden rolled his eyes, "Why doeseveryonel ike him so much what does he have that I don't? I could kick his ass in a minuet!" "Yeah right!" Millerna laughed as Dryden sweatdropped, "I just said that....o-u-t-l-o-u-d?" She flicked his nose, "You sure did Drydi-poo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed insainly as he just sighed deeper. Calming down she took a breath. ~Well I don't care what competition there is, Hitomi or my sisters none of them stand a chance of comming between me and my Allen.~ Van's motorcycle roared as he raced through the town, so many thoughts filled the young teenagers mind as he slammd each tight turn. ~Isn't Merle good enough for you? You moron!~ Vulcuns voice echoed through his mind. ~Merle? Merle? What was he thinking?~ Van shouted inside as he slipped down another alley making a wheely before slightly wall riding. ~Merle is just like Nariya and Eriya and the dragon slayers too! They are just prporty, givin to us for entertainment and comanionship like those fangirls that stay with motorcycle gangs. They are more like possesions then people to us, Vulcun is the only real exeption, jsut because he loves them he expects the rest of us to care for ours, or at leaste to take care of them blah blah blah! I'm so sick of his stupid lectures!He's my brother not my father! Ok so I would never hurt Merle but love? Naa I don't love, I lust there is a difference. Vulcuns words rang through hid mind again, "To truly feel lust you must first love." hahaha that's not true what a moron..that's not true. and where does he come off telling me what to do? I mean I'm content with my life, I get my kicks sing songs kill my share, that's all there is to it, life is life just gotta flow with it. Vulcun should be worried about himself, I mean he loves both Nariya and Eriya, and ok they are twins they might be good with sharing for now, but I know one day it'll change, they will be tearing each other apart, man Vulcun has one fucked up life. Then Dillandau, he didn't want girls at the time so he got his Dragon Slayers, like a bike gang and their leader they just sorta follow him steal him shit whatever. Then he goes and falls for Allen's little sister.~ Van's hair waved wildly against under the black helemt the glasses reflecting the light brightly, his bike sped through a deep puddle back onto the highway. Like a child being sat on Van's hair begged and struggled to be free as it whipped his forhead, his jacket fluttered behind him. Van squinted his eyes as he turned almost horizantaly slidding another corner finally he neared the Aoi Chi apartments again. "Merle?" He shouted a few times leaving an echo. "Merle?" Nariya was walking past him, he grabbed her shoulder. She instantly squirmed away from him. "Nariya where is Merle?" "Hell if I know." she spit looking at him with complete disgust and irritation. "Didn't she help you with Dillandau and Celena?""No." Nariya said simply her silver hair whiping in the wind the blue tips beating against her back gently. ~I sent her in to help them...~Van thought his head studing the mud. Nariya's silver cat eyes burning him with hate until her impatients caught up to her. "Is that all.....Lord Van?" She gritted her teeth speaking it. "Yeah...whatever, she'll come back on her own time." The combat boots of a pink haired cat like girl trappsed down the street, her eyes closed as she breathed in the warm clouded city air, dusk was comming soon and Merle was just wandering...aimlessly wandering. ~Well he told me to get lost right...~ She smiled halfways before letting it fall again. Merle stumbled her feet not quit connected with her mind as she tripped and fell face forward into the dark muddy rainwater, she lay there for a moment closing her eyes before getting back up. Her hair slumped over sticking to her, like the rest of her it was dripping wet. "Hey fork over your cash!" She turned around one brow raised, only to find a fist that instantly slammed into her face. SHe jumped up kicking on of the men away but the other came from behind her slashing her back open with a pocket knife. Her combat boots made a large splash in the puddle as she fell forward her eyes half open as the two men searched her for money or valuables. SHe closed her eyes gently relaxing a bit knowing she didnt have anything they would want. "Van....Lord Van..." she whispered softly, ~I love you..and I always prmised myself that no matter what I would always stand by you.... but sometimes it feels like you dont care if I live or die you, probably wont notise I'm gone if I lay here for three weeks. I know your heart isn't really as cold as everyone says, you cant be that horrible. Your heart is no where near as cold as you like to think, I can tell.~ The two men stood up. "No money what a cheap kid." "Yeah really, let's go she's not worth our time." "Yeah." Merle's closed eyes leaked a single tear as she passed out the rain again slowly falling from the heavens. A few teenagers came over one pocked her with a stick while the other pushed her head into the mud deeper with his foot. The third kicked her in the side by her chest. "Shuold we do anything? She's out cold!" The youngest with the stick asked quietly. "Naa let's go." Celena's body sat in the chair her arms straight holding herself up on her legs, her face reamained down as she spoke quietly. "So tell me, what's wrong with me?" "Your having flashes from your past life." "My what? Your kidding now aren't you." she said backing away from him slightly. "No 'fraid not, you see your is incomplete." "Incomplete?" She echoed softly as he nodded. "It's like at one point your suol was merged with another soul." "Another...soul." Now less echoing and more thinking outloud celena slumped over slightly. "And in this life your two souls were ripped apart." "So...I'm only half a soul." Her voice seemed empty now. "Well sort of, I can clearly see your past life, Celena your soul was trapped for so long within the body of your boyfreind Dillandau." "You mean..he and I had one body?" Her voice became squeeky as she urged on in a whisper. He nodded softly making his long white hair bob with him. "That;s right and then before this life the two of you were split apart into 2 incomplete souls." "So that's why---I feel him---inside me---and I feel incomplete without him- -but I hate him so much, but that hate is a lustfull love, I would die without him I can't be away form him even though that's all I want, to be away from him. I hate him with every ounce in my body but still....I love him with that much, my head is splitting apart." She began to shout as she continued, she held her head shacking violently her eyes becan to change from blue to violent red as she shook her head uncontrollably, "MAKE IT STOP!" Jumping up as Dillandau she knocked over the booth. Dornkirk backed up, "Celena controll yourself!" People began to gather around. After knocking everything to teh ground Celena came smiling insainly seeing the crystal ball on the ground almost mocking her she smothered it with her foot shattering the glass into her foot, laughing Miniacoly she kicked the things that were scattered over the gravel. She laughed bitterly before pulling out her blue flam lighter torching the booth. "BURN BURN BURN! BURN!" "Stop Celena you have to control yourself! You have to!" He shouted trying to grab her arm only to get pushed away. "I can help you, Celena, Stop!"Dornkirk pressed on. The police finally joined the crowd grabbing her struggling arms, "Is this the girl who did it?" They asked motioning to the fire as she laughed hysterically moving violently in theur arms. "No it was an accedent!" Dornkirk shouted pulling her from their graspes htting her over the head fast knocking her out and tossing her in the back of a van. Though unconsious her body remained seixuring in the back of the van as it drove off into the darkness. Her scalp was bloody and sweat covored her stringly hair that was staped to her head laying slightly over her cheek as her blacked out face lay sideways an insain smile still carved on her face. Gaddas sat in a circle around a fire next to a young boy with glowing blue eyes and short blonde hair and a pale face like that of a ghoast. They all sat the fire flickering in the warehouseon the dock by the bay, the warehouse they called crusade. "Don't worry Chid Allen's gonna be here tomorrow just get some rest tonight." Gaddas tryed to confort the boy. "Look at that lil boy I could teach him a few things let me have him Gaddas." "Sure he'll be ok here Gaddas?" The men all said slithering toungues one man with a bandana over his shaved head licked his dagger gently cutting his tongue open and letting the blood trickle down his dager. Another tossed his beer into the fire making it blazr furiously. "You all shut it or Allen's gonna kick your asses tomorrow!" "Allen? why?" "You know why moronsso be nice!"The guys all shrugged mummbling, the young boy about age 8 sat akwardly, scooting closer to Gaddas. His eyes beamed in the darkness his inocent face so full of hurt. Millerna stood up heading down the emptied streets, "I think I'll visite allen tomorrow, I'm to tired now." She said in a soft lingering voice as if she was thinking as she spoke. "Yeah." Dryden said following her. "Dryden go away would you? I don't need you always following me." "I'm not I'm just going this way too." "Yeah sure..whatever." She rolled her eyes sighing quietly as she slowly started to walk faster, her eyes shot back and forth as she passed the dangerious alleys that were slowly darkening. ~It;s getting cold now, I wish allen was here. Why is dryden still following me, just because we are aranged to be married doesn;t give him the right to stalk me. It's still considered stalking i could have him arrested....ok I'll admit even though it is annoying at leaste he;s someone I can talk to. Marlene and Airis....hmm I bet Marlene is already at home with her Husband and Chid, and Airis..shes probably home by now, she;s such a book worm. Hmm I need to work tomorrow so I guees I'll see allen after that. That's ok.~ Millerna turned slightly her pericing blue eyes glanced at Dryden who finally looked up from the shadow of his thick bangs. He gave a soft smile making her turn around. "Hmmm. Allen where are you?" "It was just a dream sorry if I woke you up Allen." The man shrugged as he put his arm around her gently. "Hitomi who is Escaflowne?" He asked in a calm and quiet tone. "Esca-what?" Hitomi asked her bug eyes and open mouth making her seem like a young child. " You shouted it in your sleep." "Es----ca----flow---ne" She said slowly in syllables before her head started to nodd slowly back and forth almost hypnotically, "The white dragon." she murmered. "White dragon?" he asked as she kept nodding her head. "Yes it was in my dream it was a white dragon." Allen laughed softly now waking her up a bit. " I see," he started softly, "well no more monster movies for you eh Hitomi?" he teased to get a soft playfull punch in the arm. "Hehehehe hey lil princess calm down." He said still in a teasing mannor. She smiled softly before turning to him, "Can I ask you a question Allen?" Her voice seemed like a loud whisper. "Sure you can." He sat fully on her bed now next to her. "Is Millerna your girlfreind?" A smile appeared on his face before cracking up, his face filled with laughter as he held his stomach almsot falling over. "Allen?" "hehehehe more like stalker!" Hitomi looked at him sideways....."Welllll that explains a few things I always thought she was a little.....off." "Yeah definetly one fry short of a happy meal." Allen replied, after a moment they both burst out laughing sitting there contently, the light poured throught he light colored curtains almost making the room glow, the almost set sun made the light a more golden glow. Hitomi laughed happily more releifed as suddenly she felt a force on her lips. Her eyes opend to find Allen as he put one arm around her and the other steading himself on the bed. Hitomi slowly closed her eyes before responding her hands shaking as they moved around his shoulders gently.The two parted by an inch sitting for a moment Allen gave that same concered freindly look as always with a slight hint of a smirk. Hitomi blushed strongly now her face fell slightly until Allens hands lifted her chin gently. "Get some sleep....lil princess." he said almost whispering. With that he walked out of the room leacing her perfectly straight up and shacking with a large blush over her cheeks. Celena woke up in the back of the van the rug under her was torn and ripped apart probably by her own hands she thought as she looked at them sobbing again. Dornkirk came in slwoly lighting a candle and sitting beside her. "What happend?" "Well my dear girl, you had another flash, something must have triggered the memory of your last life and stimulated the missing edge of your soul." "How...can I...fix this?" She asked shaking still the tears all dry in her eyes and teh candles light flickered over her face to creat beautiful shadows. "Wellll we could assimulate your souls again." "NO! I---I don't want to be one person with him...I just want to be with him....just with him like a normal person isn't there another way?" Her face fell softly before lifting with a glimmer of hope. "Well actually I've heard of a ritual called the soul purifier. It will make sure you both have complete and normal souls.Just like other people." He continued after a while. "Then we could be normal." SHe said slowly in a whisper. "Yes no more flashes. Its ver hard to find people like you, people so in tuned with their past lives. It is often that the people around them were with them before in their passed lives bringing something called a repeated moment, like da ja vous." "Ok so what do i have to do?" Celena asked her face rising to his."Bring Dillandau to me." "This is all too----weird for me, how can i be sure your not lieing to me. just to get my money?" "I'll do it free of charge, hows that Celena?" "What do you get out of it then?" He smiled halfways looking away from her the flickering of the candle making his face brightne bit his eyes were shadowed over. "Just the fact I did it, doing it for the sake of knowlage and ofcorse minor glory. So how's that got a deal? " He asked her as she lifted her head slowly, "Well...." As the sun melted into the earth and the moon ross from it;s ashes, Van raced around teh streets. ~Yup Merle will come back when she feels like it, as for me the night is my cloack.~ "Bingo!"he said in a loud whisper as a girl with bluish black hair stepped the modest street light into the dark shadows of the alley. Van pulled his motorcycle against the buildings outlinning the alley as he walked up to her. "Hey there lil lady care to go for a ride?" "Whose there?"She asked startled turning around slowly a paper bag full of groceries in her hands, shaking slghtly. SHe studied the shadows to find the voice but to no avail. "Well come on, do you?" He asked still in a taunting whisper. The womans eyes widend as she saw his haunting face, teh shadows form his bangs covored his eyes while the white light from the street light brightened his cheeks and devil smile. Teh girl slowly backed away a few steps and he advanced. A scream shot through the air as little golden cat eyes burst open. The grocery bag fell to the ground the cans of food rolled out the cat food smashed open on the ground painting the alley a musky brown. The footsteps and panting from the girl that could be heard in the pitch dak abyss of the alley had stoped for a moment. The pittering of feet through the puddles as she ran began to start again after the soft mummbles and sounds of struggle continued. Merle sat up at hearing another scream fill the air comming from the next alley over. "Please Help!" A quieter shout called from the same direction making her stand up slowly. Her body torn and bruised. Van pinned the girl quickly with ease to the cold hard ground, she struggled pleading and sobbing as he ripped her shirt open, as a silloute made the night even darker. Van turned his head halfways to see a girl, with a face filled with hurt,anger,betrayl and pain as if she had jsut been stabbed through the heart her body stumbled to the side as she shifted her weight onto the opposite foot. She had a twitching half smile an almost insain smile, "So this is where are all nigth huh Van?" "Go away Merle!" Van shouted with an irritation but an almost busted look on his face, like that of a kid getting caught with his hands in teh cookie jar.The woman under Van looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes to teh cat girl. "Please help me!" "Shut up!" Van shouted smashing her across the face, unconsious she fell to teh ground. "Van stop!" Merle shouted witht he same pericing look of disgust Nariya had gave him earlier."Let her go lord van!" Van looked at the girl in the alley to the one in the shadow of the street light, her cheek'd blood dripped down her face into the mud puddle beneath her, and muddy crisped blood covored her hair and her clothes, large red marks all over her arms and face. Merle's cold face filled with both uptmost anger and hurt shot through him as he walked up in front of her, he came up to her with the usual look as if nothing had happend. "Merle...what happend to you?"He looked her over curiously but still with the same cold expression, almost changing the subject. "I was attacked today Van...just like that girl down there....but they were kind enough only to mug me even though I had nothing for them to steal." SHe replaied almost spitting through her teeth. "Attcked huh? Well go home they'll fix you up, I'll be right behind you." Her eyes slanted slightly, "And leave you here to hurt this poor girl? No van I wont." Merle's face like stone but inside she was shaking telling herself to be strong. Finally she slightly faltered slumping slightly her eyes leaving him to star at the clouded sky, teh dark colors of teh night swirling together. "You know Lord Van, I always beilived that you weren't really as bad as they all said, I always put my faith in you...but this."Her eyes now filled with bloody tears pleaded to him, her soaked body shivered in the small wind. "Lord Van your stealing more from these girls then you think, your stealing their love, robbing them of their feelings that they will never experience now, teh feelings of joy and love and romance!" "Shut up!" Van shouted interupting her, his body stood twitching as she spoke. "Van this is...." Finally his downcast body shot up and he smacked her across the face sending ehr to the ground.She looked up at him her eyes burning into him tear clouded but never failing, the long coat covored her legs like a blanket. She lay on the ground for a moment before returning her eyes to his. "Where you going to rape me Van? Where you going to?" she said again after he reamined quiet. Her voice was sharp, teh voice she never would have dared use with him before. His mouth opened slightly, "No...never, I would never have Merle." "Why? Am I not good enough for you?" She said standing her face seemed blank almost now, she slid her hips sliging them back and forth as she stumbled toward him letting her long coat slid off into the mud. Her face made her appear high she couldn't think straight now, too many things blurring in her mind and heart which had seperated into the four chambers by now, now she just went with impulse. "Common Lord Van, go ahead, I am your property aren't I? Why not take me instead of that girl?" "I wont..." He said backing up as she cuddled him. He pushed her off to the ground, she grabbed his leg like a child would do and purred softly almost taunting him running her head against his leg. "Oh....Lord Van." "Merle Get off!" He shook his leg. "Merle go away now!He grabbed her soaked hair and shook her head trying to pry her off. "OH! I see how it is, fine Van do what you please but maybe you should enjoy being on the other end of the stick for once first!" Merle bit his knee hard with her fang like teeth harder and harder till she tasted his warm thick blood sending pulsating pain shooting through him. With all his strength he kicked her off, her teeth pulling out the skin sticking to them slightly, screaming in pain he held his knee slumping over. Merle's body flung against the brick building that linned the alley. She laughed now insainly no thoguht left just pain. "Damn you!" He said his eyes darting up at her, his knuckles white as he clutched his jeans tightly ripping the parnts around teh wound."Well... t-e- m-p-e-r- t-e-m-p-e-r-." SHe said with a taunting voice sounding much like Vulcan her eyes glowed fiery through the darkness nothing mattered anymore except the betrayl, the pain, the plainess of how wrong she was about him, her whole life was him and now he crossed the line it all rushed her like a bullat train. She stood unbalanced grabbing her coat. "Goodbye Van." She turned away from him her soaked body shimmered in the shadows and the light of the street lamp as she turned away and began to leave. "Wait Merle!" He shouted reaching out halfways. SHe turned a corner giving one last glance before dissapearing from his sight, and life. "Merle..." He said before turning back to the girl in the alley with a large breath. He picked her up gently and laid her under the covor in front of a shop to protect her already battered body rom the rain. He stood straight fists clucthed at his sides leaving her slightly curled limp body, the moonlight highlighting his face as his eyes scanend the river streets. "Merle.." Vulcun, Nariya and Eriya all layed curled up on the small air matress in the aoi chi apartments. Vulcun smiled softly as both girls curled under his arms sleeping peacfully, their hands laying gently on his bare chest, laying one over the other. Suddenly the foor flung open breaking part of teh wall as it colided with it, Dillandau stormed in nearly knocking down hitting it again as he marched in waking both girls up instantly. "Dillandau, why up so late?" "It's Celena's damn ramblings! Stradgoes you have to help me out here!" He shouted as he started pasing back and forth bitting his gloved index finger tendlerly. Nariya and Eriya as if on cue both slowly crawled off the bed and jumped to opposite sides of the room, Vulcun slowly sat up swining his legs over the air matress to sit up right yawning he pulled his ripped lavender shirt over his head making his lime hair slightly matted fling around even more wildly, both cat girls looked just passed vulcan to each other for a moent before turning to look at Dillandau."Now now DIllandau....tell me about Celena's ramblings." The tight bodied boy stomped to the doorway pulling her in by the wrist and flung her toward Vulcun. "We have to have our souls purified!....It's the only way to stop these flahes." "Those ramlblings!" Dillandau shouted as he pointed to her his body locked and tight making him shake slightly with frustration. Hitting hit head and holding it for a moment, then went on straocking his scare. "Cheak, cheak, cheak, cheak....." he mummbled slowly, Vulcun yawned again his face stretching with his mouth moving over slightly motioning for Celena to sit down. She sat beside Vulcun slowly her body squishing into the air matress moving it around till it found balance between them. "Celena, tell me about this soul purification thing now." SHe nodded softly looking up at him as she sat on the airmatress, his eyes were so soft and kind. "Ok." Van sat holding his knee on the cold alley's rough unwelcoming ground again beside his bike. ~So....she;s gone now for good....Merle. I'v known her since before i can remember she played with me when we were kids, and she's always stayed by my side no matter what bad things I did. She even took the wrap for me a few times, she has a worse criminal record then I do, even though she hasnt done one single thing. Oh well she;s just stupid,useless.~ He closed his eyes feeling the pain from his knee trying to block everything else out. ~useless she is completley useless nothing I need, she jsut gets in my way, useless~ Flashes hit him hard now memories the most recent memories. * "Lord van!" Merle shouted as she came and licked his cheek. * Another hit almsot directly after everything just mixing together like a film strip running in his mind uncontroulably, but this one hit the hardest. *"Brother..." Van whispered softly he was just a young child and he sat in the hostpital. Merle held his hand in her own straocking it with her other hand, she held it tightly. "Don't worry Lord Van, Vulcun will be allright. H'es strong!" Van's eyes were teared softly, Merle knew since there parents weren't there all they had was each other, Van and Vuclun were very close in that scence. Vulcon always took care of him. Another tear ran down Van's eye but Merle licked it off, "Don't worryI promise he'll be ok." A doctor came out looking around realising only the two young children were there we walked up to them leaning over his hands on his knees. "Vulcun is going to loose his arm." Both pairs of eyes went wide their hands clutching each others tighter. "But he'll be ok." He said handing them both a lolipop. Merle smiled brightly at him, "See I told you!" Another recent memory flushed over him as he shook his ehad trying to stop them. *Van was laying down his head in her lap coughing horsley her fingers ran through his hair. "It's ok Lord Van have some of this, you need to eat to get your strength back." He moved away from her squirming his head , finally after she chased his mouth holding a peice of meat in chopsticks in front of him he finally took some of the rough meat, but it just fell from his mouth limply. "Lord Van..." Merle whimmered softly huggin him her body curled over him for a moment. She ripped a bite of the meat into her mouth and chewwed it up, placing her lips over his she focred the food into his mouth. His eyes widend as she moved his throat with her hands making him swollow. Slowly she moved away whipping her mouth reaching for the two cups of warm tea near them. "Merle..." He said as she took another bite. "Don't worry Lord Van you'll be ok." Finally van just shook his head fast hitting it against his bike softly. "No shes just a stupid usless errrrr she's just NOT IMPORTANT I DON'T NEED HER!"He said outloud now leaning against his nike standing. "SHe;s just a thing loosing her is like loosing a little kitten more of a reilif then a problem.  
  
CH3  
  
The sun rose over the city, the moon still lingered in teh shadows of the clouds not ready to retire and the water color sunrise beamed brightly making the rainstorm seem like a faded memory.Dillandau tiptoed out of the Aoi chi apartment lifting his leg one by one over the broken colloms blocking his path to the door slowly. A shadow slipped behind him tapping a hand on his shoulder wtice, The albino turned around carefully and closed his eyes, after not getting hit or yelled at he slowly opened one eye then the other both blood red eyes seemed to sigh along with his body as he saw Eriya standing there with a sly smile plastered on her golden face. "Sooo Dillandau where are you going so early in the morning hmm?" She asked with a playfull purr her eyes slanted as she looked him over. His face remained down as he sat on a large wooden post laying over over a pile of reckage. "Well, last night Celena told Vulcun about her stupid soul purification shit, and.....well you know Vulcun...he beilived her, they want to do this stupid ceremony tonight and well..." He trailed off as Eriya sat beside him, the unlevle post made her press against him. "Well Dillandau don't you want a completee soul? I mean what if Celena and this weirod Dornkirk are right...is'nt it worth a shot?" Her golden radient cat eyes stayed studing ahead till now they shifted quickly to him with a wamr smile that seemed almost qhicked she continued. "I mean you said those flashes are horrible, don't you want to get rid of them?" Dillandau's face lowered further making his face seep down levleing with his shoulders."I just can;t beilive she and I....were one person for a time.. but I know its true.. I feel it. Eriya I just need some time to think ok, promise me you wont tell them where i went." "I promise I wont tell them a thing.....but only till 5 ok? At 5 o clock I'm telling them, so just be back ok?" "Ok It's 5 am now so taht gives me a good 12 hours to think this over... thanks Eriya." he said almost in a freindly voiceas he stood up and hopped over the sideways door. SHe stood smiling softly crossing her arms. "Goodluck DIllandau, hope you make the right choise." Millerna looked at herself in the mirror her pale small fingers twiling a peice of blode cirl over her face flicking it this way and that. ~ I can;t beilive I get today off too,ofcorse I'm on call constantly but If this means i have more time to be with Allen.....~ Millerna smiled softly at her thoughts of the blonde man, his mind perfectly clear in her mind as she turned to Dryden. "So what do you think?" A light pink tude top with a black short jacket and dark jeans lay over her showing her well figured and toned body. Dryden just smiled sideways goofily as his nose began to bleed. Millerna gently covoing her mouth chuckling, smiling devilishly as she turned back to the miror notising. "That;s just the reaction I want from Allen! Thanks Dryden." SHe said suductivley as she kissed his rough cheek on her way out, making a blush cross his face and his nose to bleed harder as he looked at her front as she stood back up straight. "No.....ooo problem." He said almost laughing as he spoke. The room was dark and broken down, the only sound came from the heavy breathing of the two female cat like girls. Nariya and Eriya were stripped down to theiir gold or silver tanktops and black pants both low in ready fighting positions heaving hevily. "Lord Vulcun will be mine sister." Nariya said swollowing in her purring taunting tone. "I'm afraid not dear sister, I will earn his love." The two huffed before running at each other again punching and kicking and wrestling each other to the floor where eriya pulled a move pinning nariya to the floor. Nariya kicked Eriya off to the ground soon both were laying side by side on the cold cement floortrying to catch their breaths. Eriya closed her eyes before looking over to her sister. "How much longer do you think we can share?" "Until he makes a desition." Nariya answered plainly. "I don't want him to choose." Nariya's eyes opened quickly in one shot, as she moved leaning over her sister. "What do you mean?" "I don't want one of us to be hurt, I want to be with you and Lord Vulcun forever, I don't want you to be alone forever, and I don't want to be alone either." Nariya smiled softly before laying back down, she sat her hand up right open. "Don't worry we'll stay together forever all three of us." Eriya smiled softly clasping her hand in her sisters. Hitomi woke up as the sun melted over the window lightening up the room. She stretched her arms high above her, the big poofy bed and blankets so warm and confortable around her, she yawned softly rubbing her eyes as Allen came in, a dark blue-purple jacket and some half worn jeans with a thie tee that held a brand in teh middle, "World Industries" with a drop of water on one side and a drop of fire on the other. "Ready to go Hitomi?" "Uhhh well hold on a sec." She said as she pushed the heavy blankets off standing, he remained at the door looking at her smiling with a smirk look. She blushed for a moment before closing the door. He laughed softly moving across the small hall leaning against it watching teh door eagerly yet calmly. After a moment she came out in her old musky uniform turing around softly in the doorway, her green eyes sparkled her skirt fluttering gently around her. "Well how do I look?" She laughed softly as he watched her, "You look great, you look like your feeling much better today too, ready?" He asked quickly as she nodded softly, "Thank you, yes I'm ready." He glanced at his watch his eyes widening, "Ah common Hitomi we are already late!" He took her hand pulling her from teh doorway pulling her, she blushed running behind him trying to keep up as he pulled ehr down the street. "Where are we going Allen?" "You'll see." Vulcun sat with Celena who was trying desperatly to controll her tears. "Please, Celena don't worry Dillandau will come back soon." "NO HE WONT! He never wanted to have our souls purified...he wont come back." She sniffled as he ran his metle hand through her short blonde hair gently. "Trsust me, he will... In fact I'll go look for him ok?" SHe whipped her tears fast looking at him. "Really?" He nodded softly his eyes always so trusting and understanding. "Thanks Vulcun, wait one question first." "Yeah?" he asked turning back to her from the door. "Are you really Van's brother?" she asked mostly serious.He just laughed nodding his head, "Ja ne Celena-chan." "Ja Vulcun." Merle's face still flushed she felt queezy and un even as she stumlbed down the street. ~Where now? where can I go?~ She kept her eyes closed for a moment as she sighed heavily wandering downtown, so farmiliar she could have kept her eyes clsoed the whole time knowing just where she was going. The scenes fromt eh night before haunted her, taunting her ripping at her remaining heart with every step peice by peice, thought by thought. ~Van...he was everything to me...he was all I had..he was my lifethe blood rushing through my veins, the air in my lungs, everything. The people at Aoi Chi and Akai Ki, they were my familey they were the only ones who ever mattered to me at all, but without Van I'mo not welcome there. I was his preperty. I belonged to him and he tossed me away thus I am no longer welcome with his family and his freinds. Without Van I can't go back there I just wouldn't belong, wouldn't..belong, wouldn't belong.~ Her mezmoriesed voice taunted her further repeating things in her mind like a cruel echo from the depths of hell knowing every way to get at her all the things to say that made her pound her hands into fists shacking at her sides aching to hit something.~It's my duty....to dissapear from them forever now, I am not one of them any more, I don't belong to them. Dissapear is what they want from me, what they expect of me. I know it;s what I have to do.~ Merle layed one gloved hand over her nail vile. *Van sat sharpening his small dagger with a flat rock while Merle picked up a rock as she sat beside him in the alley, she began to sharpen her gloved claws only to scratch and break them. "Van this wont work." He looked up slowly... "Hmmm here." He tossed her a nail file, "Try that and don't ask where I got it..." Merle blushed softly taking teh file she began to sharpen her claws to perfection. "Thanks...oh and Van I know wher eyou got it... when Celena gave you and all the other men in the house a manicure right?" Van blushed lowering his head Merle laughed softly as the memory faded.*She let a few empty tears fall before ripping it form her neck tearing her skin. She kissed the nail file, ~Well one chapter of my life is over...I have to find a new home, a new familey, somewhere.. I have to start a new life.~ She kissed the nailfile once more pressing it against her lips and then holding it tightly in her hands, "Van..maybe we'll meet again....under different circumstances....one where you and I could...." She spoke now is soft gaspy breaths, the morning light shone over her brightly, making her pink hair glow as the wind rustled it around her. Another tear ran down her cheek as she lifted the file to her mouth to whsiper to it. SHe held the file against her lips for a moment the sounds of the busy street irritating her moment, she again moved the file to look at it for a breif moment closing her eyes to stop the tears she threw the file into a puddle in the gutter, the cars racing passed pushing it around in teh water.Her feet stomped over the sidewalk and her long coat blowing behind her as she ran off into the rissing sun Van sat in teh darkness of an alley against his motorcycle, "guees I should head home now. Yeah...home." Van muttered softly as he slowly swung himself onto the bike, he took off at a lower acceleration as usual he stayed mildly consistant under the speedlimit pf the highway like roads. "Allen it's beautiful!" Hitomi said as she moved forward to pull herself over the bar to look out at the bay the bearly rising sun making the whole bay shmmer with a brilliance. "See that werehouse over there?" He pointed to the large building that hung at the edge of a small peninsula at the edge of the bay. "Uhuh." Hitomi nodded finding a newfound energy even in this early morning. "Well that is called the crusade and all my guys live there." "Your guys?" She repeated turning to him now. "Yeah Gaddas and his crew it's like the bands HQ." "What band Allen?" Allen blushed softly laughing, "Oh i guees I never told you about it, me and my freinds have a band called Hyperdrive, we usually play other peoples songs but we got a few of our own too.""Like Kareoke?" "No we play the music ourselfs, and everything just like remixes sort of, we do Linkin park, static X cold, union underground distrubred those are all american bands. Dillandau is our main singer, I play teh guitar and there are some other guys too." Hitomi nodded, "Oh i see, what does Gaddas do?" she asked as they started to walk to the warehouse. "He's our managger." "Sounds like fun." "Yeah we do it in our spare time, have concerts now and then too had one a couple weeks ago actually." Allen said almsot absent mindedly as he looked out at the water. Hitomi blushed looking down. "Well....I'd like to hear you sometime." Allen smild nodding as they walked putting his hands down from their position curled behind his neck. "Ok sounds good." Allen walked into teh warehouse slowly Hitomi slightly behind him. "See those are the insterments." He pointed to a small stage with a drum set two guitars and a few microphones and a keyboard along with a large machine set to simulate melodies and insterments. Large speakers were set all around the room. "See up there is where all teh guys live." He pulled her to him pointing by her face, she followed his fingers to a loft covering half of the warehouse roof. "Gadddas?" "Comming just a sec!" Gaddas replied as he slid down the large ladder chid ran down the stairs quickly. Gaddas came up in front of them, "It;s about time, welcome to my humble home Hitomi how's it lookin?" "It looks great!" Hitomi smiled happily notising the bar. Gaddas notised ehr eyeing it and shrugged, "That's for when we have concerts." Hitomi gave a soft oh as she scanned the area, when suddenly Gaddas was flung onto Hitomi who helped him steady himself. Chid ran passed them, "Allen!" He shouted happily jumping into Allen's arms hugging him. Hitomi's mouth parted slightly as she looked at them, Chid looked just like Allen but his hair and face were softer and lighter in tone, but the eyes...they had the exact same brilliant expression filled bright blue eyes. A woman walked in from the open warehouse door, casting a shadow in the large wall of light she looked like Millerna only she wore a business suit. She seemed much mroe poised then Millerna as she walked in her long blonde hair was pouring behind her in a low ponytail and her face was so soft. "Marlene!" Gaddas greeted her happily as he walked over to her. "Hello Gaddas, I'm here for Chid." "Allen just got here, can't they have a little more time?" She closed her eyes nodding, "Well ok, I don't have anywhere I have to be right now, Its fine." Hitomi walked up behind Gaddas looking at her in awe.~She's so beautiful...this must be Chid's mother?~ Gaddas turned to her, "Hitomi this is Marlene Astler." "Its a pleasure to meet you." Marlene said softly her eyes so soft and conforting. Hitomi smiled halfways,~Shes so nice too.~ Hitomi bowwed her head softly, "Nice to meet you I'm Kanzaki Hitomi... did you say your last name was Astler?" Marlene cocked a brow for a moment before smiling awkwardly, "Yes.." "Tht means your related to Millerna then right?" Marlene seemed more relaxed now as she ndoded, "Yes I'm Millerna's oldest sister, I still go by the name Marlene Astler, but my new name is...freid." "Oh I see." Hitomi trailed off not understanding, Marlene kept her eyes on teh floor now as Gaddas grabbed his Hitomi's hand softly. "Hitomi come with me to get drinks." Gaddas spoke softly pulling her to the bar leaving Marlene to walk over to Allen and Chid. They spoke as Chid swung Allen's arm playfully the usually calm boy seemed so have a moment now when he just wanted to act like a child, and forget about everything else but fun.As Hitomi stood in a chair Gaddas moved behind the counter in front of her. "Wow she doesn;t seem like Millerna at all." "Yeah, Listen Hitomi, about Marlene..her marrage was arrange, you see the aslters are really really really really rich, so Millerna is arranged to be married to Dryden but as you probably know she has convinced herself she is going to run away with Allen , see Marlene was very obedient she never questioned her fathers orders....but there is no love with her husband. Gaddas seemed to build dynamics at the money part but his voice seemed to go dull and quiet for the rest as he dryed out glasses. " Why are you telling me all this Gaddas? " She asked with her un certain voice as Gaddas looked down, Hitomi turned as Allen came up to them. "Hitomi.." He started taking a soft breath, "I'd like you to meet my son Chid." Hitomi's eyes widend fast her jaw dropped halfway while Gaddas sighed heavily, "I tried." Merle walked further and further down the street till seeing a hauntingly farmiliar face. A woman was laying on the steps of a shop her golden eyes shaking with tears as she sat up shaking her head slightly. "That girl!" Merle said running up to her, the girl turned and saw Merle suddenly everything fromt eh night befor ehit her like a tsunami memories flooded in. *"STOP LORD VAN!"* The last words the girl heard as she drifted to sleep that night. "Hey you! Girl!" Merle said running up to her she stood next to the blue haired girl as she got up from teh ground. "Your the girl from last night." Merle said pointing her hand still close to her body. "Yes, my name is Ioka, Ioka Jisatu." "Hi I'm Merle....just Merle." Ioka smiled brightly her face seemed so cherrfull as she grabbed Merles hand that was still pointing. "Well, thank you so much for helping me last night." Ioka said brushing her blue hair from her fair shyly she released Merle and looked to the ground."I was so afraid who knows what might have happend if you hadnt safed me, I owe you so much thank you. If there is anything I can do for you please just ask. Merle shook her head softly her eyes looking to the cold icy stairs Ioka slept on. "No I'm sorry, please dont thank me...I knew that man, His name is Van, and well....did he hurt you after I left?" Ioka looked hereslf over a bit and saw her groceries all packed on the stairs next to her. "No...I didn't wake up till just now and I look like i did when I passed out no blood or anything, I think he just brought me here, he didnt touch me and it's all thanks to you, even if you knew him that doesn't matter you still safed me, I don't know what you did but whatever it was, it was wonderfull! Thank you so much please is there anything I can do for you?" "No no! I owe you! Don't you see Van was-" "I really don't care who he was! You stopped him and as long as you don't throw me to him I'll be fine, as far as I'm concered you could be his sister and I wouldn't mind you safed me and thats all i care about.... Your not his sister right?" "No." Merle said smiling now as she looked up to the girl. "Good!" Ioka clapped her hands happily, "Please what can I do to repay your kindness." Merle took in a soft breath, "Well do you have a home?" Merle's eyes closed as Ioka shrugged picking up her things. "Uh well it's an apartment." Merle took a deep breath, "Would you mind....if i stayed with you for a few days?" "Oh please, It'd be wonderfull come on!" Ioka jumped uppulling Merle by the battered wrists. "Come this way!" she sang brightly Merle was running fast to keep up her face at first startled soon turned to a smile to match Ioka's and a bright laughter that she hadn't used for a long time. "Allen, tell me about Chid and Marlene..how did this all..well you know start?" "Ah you mean about Chid?" Allen mummbled not really as a question but more of a thought as he sat on the bar sipping coffee next to Hitomi who looked at him with searching eyes now, her body planted next to his in her barstool. "Yes about Chid, tell me everything." Allen took a breath stirring his coffee loosing himself in it as if he could see all his memories in it, "Well Hitomi, it all started when I was just a child, see my parents were divoreced. Celena went with mother and I went with father, however after about a yearfather left...not much later mother died." Hitomi's face went down to the counter "Oh Allen, I'm so sorry." "It's alright Hitomi, you asked...anyway Celena and I were to go to foster homes but I wouldn't let them seperate us, I didn't want a fauster home and neithe rdid Celena....I wouldn't her go through that she already haf gone through too much....so much of her spark for life had just gone out.....So Celena and I ran away and lived on the streets, thats why most of our freinds are form the darker side of town...because well it may not seem that way but that's where we are from too. After a while I got a gang and we moved into the crusade, we had so much fun here. Well let's see here the part I wa gettting too. The astlers do you know who they are?" Allen's eyes now fell on her soft face, Hitomi thought for a moment before shaking her head, "Just that they are rich." "Well Hitomi they are rich because they own the akai ki apartments as well as every desent apartment building abd penthouse for miles, It's a monopoly here." "Oh I see."Hitomi said her voice in a sigh like quiet tone now as a chid played with the men Marlene watched from teh stage and Allen sat stirring his coffee loosing himself in the memories which reflected in teh hot java. "When Celena and I moved in things got better for her, as for me I was introduced to the three Astler sisters." "Three?" Hitomi echoed to get a soft nod. "Yes Millerna Airis and Marlene. I don't know if someone lied and told told Millerna I liked her or something but from the moment we met she was chasing me around talking about how we are destined to be together." Hitomi sighed laughing remembering her own encounter with Millerna. "And then there is Airis, she is a very intelegent and quiet girl, we became good freinds she was always there to help me with Celena in the ruff times in my life. Then there's Marlene." Allen got quiet before taking a sip, sighing heavily he looked up at the celing. "Marlene was so beautiful, and kind, and caring, she was such a good freind too, we got very close, and stayed clsoe for years. And then she was aranged to marry the duke. A week before the wedding we agreed that it would be better to have one night of long awaited passion and leave the love forever then to lust all our lifes for something that could never be." "So you stayed away form each other after that?" Hitomi asked her face stern slightly as she sat straight up taking it all in. "Yes we followed through in fact I never heard from her again....until Chid was born. I knew right away that he was mine." After a moment of silence Hitomi placed her hand on teh table toward him, "Allen may i ask another question?" She asked silently not wanting to seem rude and nosy. "Ofcorse you can." He turned to her now as she bent her head down looking up at him. "Would you do it again? I mean if you were in the same situation?" Allen thoguht for a minuet before placing his cup on the table, "No, I would not....but Hitomi," He turned in his chair too look fully at her, "not for myself, because i couldn't care less I could really put all of this behind me, but for Chid. He has so much pain in his heart, he has so much neglection only to know that I am his father but no one else can know. So I really can't spend time with him or take him places he has to live with the duke." "So the duke doesn't know then?" "No he beilives Chid is his son." "Allen come on let's go!" Chid shouted running up to Allen pulling at his arms playfully. Hitomi smiled softly watching Allen move the drink to the other side of the counter in a way of telling Gaddas he was finished, and lifted the boy onto his shoulders. Hitomi looked around the room till her eyes set on Marlene who glared stetly at her now. Hitomis child like inocence rang out again as she cocked her head sideways, Gaddas pulled himself over the counter to sit beside Hitomi his legs dangling over the edge just bearly touching the barstool, after taking allen's from drink where he left it. " Hey lil lady don't worry about Marlene she;s jsut jelous." Hitomi snapepd out of it to glance up at the shaggy haired man to smile. "Oh It's ok, I understand how she must feel, it's been a....terrible situation for her." "Not only that but theres more to this story then you think." "What" Hitomi asked pulling herself onto the bar next to Gaddas."Well...Marlene is..sick." "Sick how?" Hitomi spoke quietly and slowly now as his hauntingly depressed face lowered to look away form her. "She has cancer Hitomi, she;s going to die soon." Hitomi gasped at hearing this grabbing Gaddas's arm. "What about Chid? What will happen to him?" Gaddas watched Allen jump on the stage with Chid to Marlene where Allen started to show Chid how to play teh guitar handing him the extra which was too heavy for him to lift. "He'll have to live with the duke I suppose" Gaddas said with his slanged accent. "Poor Marlene." Hitomi whispered realesing him as she looked over the woman, who watched her son as he grabbed allen's hair tugging on it making him stop playing and bend over. Chid pointed and soon the two were jolting to the other side of the warrehouse. Allen ran behind Chid picking him up and heaving him onto his shoulders. Chid played camander now and pointed Allen in circles. ~she seems so happy and free, she is radient how could she have cancer. ~"Yeah life's a bitch aint she." Hitomi half smild along with Gaddas who jumped up offoring a hand to Hitomi who shook her head. "No I think I'll just sit here for a while till Allen's ready to go." Gaddas shrugged smiling casualy, "Suit yourself." "Well here we are." Ioka said cheerfully pulling Merle to teh beautiful apartment in the Akai ki apartment building. "I know people that live in this place." Merle said softly as Ioka opend the door to her room. "Oh who?" "Allen and Celena Shizar." Ioka thought for a moment pushing the door open, " oh? Hmm sorry I don't know thembut we can visit them later if you want." "NO!" Merle shouted instantly not even a thought process needed. "Oh...I suppose your not too freindly with them then?" Ioka said trailing off slightly, "Hi neko." Ioka continued as her persian cat came out and began to purr loudly crisscrossing around her legs. "It's not that...I cant stay with them anymore." Ioka lifted her brow as the two sat down on the couch in front of a window, Ioka placed the groceries on the kitchen counter mummbling about dealing with them later."What's up Merle? Tell me about it." Merle held her legs tightly togteher as she sat unconfortably breathing shallowly, "You see... I can't lie to you anymore, and I can't hide it....I love Van." "You love him?" Ioksa said her face in shock. "But how?" merle closed her eyes holding back the tears, her jaw felt so swollen with lumps of tears that trailed down her throat, " I just do... but that part of my life is over now, i need to get off the streets I want to forget about him, as much as you do...maybe even more.Ioka at first not udnerstanding but started to put things in place looking at Merle who was slumped over her eyes shut tight in fear. Ioka lay her hand on Merle's shoulder softly smiling halfways, ""Merle don't worry I'll take care of you until you can get on your feet...but that answers a lot of my questions ." "Huh like what questions?" Merle asked as she removed her cat eye contacts to reveal her normal yellow golden eyes. "I always wondered...when if came to people like that if they had families or people that loved them." "They have them they just don't...care. Although Van really respect his big brother Vulcun, Vulcun is like his idol....although Vulcun is pretty much looked up to by everyone he;s just a good person." Ioka nodded pulling a soda from the grocery bag recently filled with broken cans, and ploped back down on the couch. Neko swirled around Merle purring as Merle stroacked it;s back softly. "Also Van has Allen, they are best freinds, they are like rivals but in a freindly competition way, escpecially in the band." "Band?" Merle smiled nodding softly remembering all the long nights when they had concerts, and then they would go out and party all night. "Yeah Van is in a band with our....his freinds." "Its all so ahrd to beilive." Ioka said thinking trying to assosiate her memory of him with all the things Merle was saying, Merle just kept her eyes on Neko. "You see when you live out there on the streets it;s a while different world, sure there are lots of drugs anc alchohal but that;s not everything, there are stronger bonds out there then anywhere because, there it's life or deathm you struggle everyday to live on, with the people you love. Van always use to say life was life and you just had to go with it, and he was right, you just have to take it one step at a time, and do your best not to slip and fall." Ioka looked at Merle almost admiringly, "You really did love him, and that life didn't you?" Merle nodded softly, " You see in a way I was givin to Van." "Given?" Ioka's brows wrinkled misunderstanding. "Yeah...." Merle said still smiling as she sat up neko still rubbing against her legs. "Like a slave?" Merle's smile fell as she shook her head, "No not at all like a slave, just for entertainment and company, I am bonded to him...or at leaste I was. But after a while I wasn't just bonded to him because i had to be, it became more then that." "Where are all of your parents?" "Van and Vulcun were orphaned when their mother died from sickness and their father was in a car accident, after that they had to fend for themselfs." "And you Merle?" Merle sighed softly looking at her suroundings trying to loose herself in the pictures on teh wall. "I was always alone, always... alone...." She repeated letting her head fall into her hands softly as neko jumped up on her lap with a conforting purr. "Merle." Vulcun buttioned up his top button on his long black jacket as he moved on rubbing his hands together. "It's freezing out here, hope everyone is on their way home...dammit dillandau if i find you with some other girl....or guy...or getting drunk, or anything stupid I'll kick your ass in a minuet this is really important to Celena and it should be important to you. It really can't hurt to just try can it?" Vulcun sighed, his lime green hair was spiked with dew and his eyes shifted softly. The movement of gears in his arm seemed to move to the beat of his shuffling feet. A motorcycle was parked in front of a small alley side bar, Vulcun passed it smiling softly...."Van." Vulcun spun slowly pulling into the dug in stairway he moved intot eh deep darkness under teh neonlight the door waved in the wind. Vulcun walked in, the smoke filled his lungs like a deisise the loud tvs blared countering the music, the pool tables each filled up and the bar stools taken, while the dance floor was covored in midnight players not yet done for the night, for the night lasted till 9 or 10 in the morning for most. These were the hardcore people, Vulcun watched his step avoiding the bike gangs on teh floor poping capsels and the people that were already passed out. Van shot the 7 ball hard into the top right corner pocket taking a deep breath from his ciggerette before pounding another ball in, his eyes blood shot and it was obvious he was beyond wasted as he stumbledto make his next shot mummbling under his breath he shot the cue ball off the table right under Vulcun's sturdy foot. "Hey there Van having a nice night?" With a stern face gritting his teeth he tryed to remain in control, still the cold anger in his voice was obvious, almost like a parent catching a child at a club instead of at their freinds house. Van stumbled to the side laying his stick on the table. "Heyy--- what are you doing here bro?" Hitomi watched from the bar as Marlene mingled with the men around the crusade, she knew just about all of them, Allen and Chid sat in the middle of the stage as ALlen told him stories about different expereinces, chid just listened attentivley his eyes open with complete awe of his father. Hitomi sighed in her seat as Gaddas parked next to her. "You want anything to drink Lil lady? he teased, she smiled and hit her head. "No nothing." After a small pause he crossed his arms on the counter looking at her, "You ok?" "Yeah... ofcorse I am...hey how old is Chid?" "Hmm 6 I think." Hitomi bit her lip, "6 That's all? He's very mature for his age." "Yeah, runs in the familey the maturity was forced on Allen and now it's forced on Chid, poor kid.He's living a sharaid at home." The two remained silent for a moment before Gaddas started to pour himself a drink. "You know I hear that Chid's teachers say he;s very smart but he;s not really all taht social, he;s more quiet and keeps to himself." "Allen has that about him sometimes, like a quietness, he can make you feel safe or cared for..just by looking at you, but he definetly has moments when he;s dark and mysterious.. I can;t pinpoint it exactly but sometimes i feel he just acts differently.He doesn't mingle much does he Gaddas?" "Allen? He sure does... well actually he;s only really confortable with people he knows I guees, in that scence he can be one person one moment and completlely change the next. Just depends who he is with." "Aren't all people like that though?" Hitomi said almsot to herself but Gaddas nodded in response, "Yup I know I am. Allens just the typical leader I think you just givin him more credit then he deserves, typical for people in love to do that." "WHAT?" Hitomi shouted her blushing depend by the moment as she looked at him crosly. "What did you say Gaddas?" "Nothing Nothing, just talking to myself." He said laughing softly. "I'm not in love." Another strong silence stood between them before hitomi snapped out of it and her blush subsided. "Hey Gaddas what did you mean typical leader thing?""Uhh? oh! Nothing just old bike gang sorta thing." Hitomis brows raised, "Bike gang?" "Yup," Gaddas said it as if it didn't matter before poping a capsel and smiling, "Ahhh don't worry lil lady Allen is all good and spotless now." He teased in a childish ridiculing voice. "Very funny!" "So Van what are you doing out here, find Merle?" "Nope..." He rocked in his chair across the table from Vulcun back and forth he went shaking uncontrollably holding his arms tightly around himself. "She found me." His voice cracked in a song as he said the last word. Vulcun sighed slamming his shot glass against the table. "So what happend Van?" Van laughed fingering for Vulcun to come closer, rolling his eyes the older man leant over the table and Van put his lips to Vulcun's ear. "hehehehe, Vanny got busted!" "Van....tooo much for you." Vulcun took and slammed down Van;s shot. "Ahhh but Van wanted more dammit!You know how long its been since i had a drink," Van stoo up at this raising his right hand, "Hi my names Vanny Fall--fan-flanel and I havn't had a drink for 5 years!" Vulcun hit his head pulling Van down by the neak of his shirt. " Van shut up you get wasted every night...but I'v never seen you this bad I dont want acts tell me how you got busted, I know you don't act like this when your wasted your too use to it, I saw you playing pool don't play games." Vulcun said almost coldly Van sat for a moment straightening up loosing the dumb grinn he was holding fairly well, he reamined quiet for a moment his drunkeness finally processed Vulcun;s words, " Well what do you think...she caught me in my act." "Ahhh I see, she saw you in your alley doing your thing huh?" Van nodded his head moving sideways at the same time in a strange bounce. "So what happend?" Van slumped back in his chair kicking his feet on the edge of the table. "Ah she's gone." "And you don't care." "nope." "And tonight your gonna go back out there?" "Yes. I am Vulcun is that a problem?" Vulcun couldn;t control it anymore he stood up glaring down at his little brother. "Van, yes it is a problem! And I know you think it is to inside, why do you think you came here and got this bad last night why do you think your still here? This is you sulking Van, and you need to snap out of it and find Merle before she's gone forever, stop being a moron!" "Shut your face Vulcun! She's my problem not yours and I will handle it how I want. If she wants to come back she will." "You know it doesn;t work like taht Van." "So what? Merle is tuff, she'll be fine lay off my case I'm so sick of you being the big brother always thinking you can come in and safe the day, well it's not gonna happen vulcun not this time! I'm gonna live my way and no matter how many of your little pep talks you give me nothing can change that." Vulcun sat back in his chair for a moment before shaking his head softly, "I don't know who is a bigger fool you or Merle, your a complete asshole with no compassion and no hopeand no goals you just wanna be a bum the rest of your life, or Merle who loved you." At that Vulcun stood up and left, Van stood and was already cussing him out slightly faultering, the bartender came down and tossed Van out. "You sober up boy then you come back!" Van spit on the ground as the bartender went back in, shoving his hands into his pockets he rolled his eyes, "Fine I don't that piss puke anyway you can take your dog piss and shove it lazy bastards!" ~"Merle loved you- I dont know who was a bigger fool you or Merle- no goals- no compassin- a bum the rest of your life-~ "I don't wanna be a bum Vulcun ." Van said lowly as he mounted his motocrycle he closed his eyes breathing the fresh morning air that almost seemed to burn coldly through into his lungs."I just wanna stay the way I am, or maybe join a bike gang just like it use to be.....I dunno but Merle is defetly not my problem. So what if shes gone? She's just property he acts like I lost something important. Oh well, homeward ho I guees." Van muttered laughing slightly as he blazed off though further wasted then most people can get before passing out Van still reamined mostly in his mind, he was so use to the hard drugs they just didn't deliver the same feeling they use to. Van shrugged it off and headed back to the Aoi chi apartments. The morning light was still slightly dimm in the AOi chi apartments as Celena stoo in a shrivled up bathroom the white paint was peeling off and the tub had a chunck in the middle where it had been broken through. Celena's soft hands ran under the brown water till it cleared up to a blue, she cupped them together pulling the icey water into them like a soft pond it lay in her heands. Flinging it upward against her face she held her eyes tightly closed wipping her face off with a nearby rag. Her breathing was deep as she ran the rag over her face a few times mostly around her pink eyes, lack of sleep had given her skin a dirty paleness that made her look almost dead, along with her well shadowed eyes she felt as thought she could pass out. Slowly she looked up at the broken mirror, cracks ran all the way through it and the left bottom corner was ripped off dried blood was crusted on the sharp edge. Celena's shaking pale hand raised slowly she bit her quivering lower lip as she let her tight arm nearly collaps all it;s weight onto the mirror shooting through her finger tip that gently started to trace her reflections face. Suddenly her face flashed to that of her psychotic boyfreind making her body shake faster she moved backwards each step so weak yet heavy she backed against the wall which ws barly three feet from the mirror. Her blood boiling scream rang through the echoing walls off the Aoi chi apartments as her breathing got heavier as if she had been running for hours her weak bones shook and made her lay all her weight on her back as she slid down teh wall to the ground. More flashes of fire and blood, now faces started to appear the haunting eyes of van made her body scream as she rememmbered stabbing at him over and over, WHITE DRAGO WHITE DRAGON DIE ESCAFLOWNE DIE! She screamed holding her shaking head tightly her hair seeped through her figers, the dragon slayers appeared now all being crushed within machines one by one. NO! STOP IT PLEASE! Whole cities burned and she laughed from within him. The mirror still haunting her, she lifted her hands they were white and strong, she brought them crashing down into the floor breaking it, sending peices sharply cutting thruogh the air to collide with the wall. Finally her breathing strated to slow as she held her hands where they hit and her head against her knees. "Who am I...am I Celena or Dilandau why didn't this happen before? I've always been around the same people I always do teh same thigns what's new that could make me react?" Celena's eyes shut as her face twitched in pain she burried it in her hands using her nails to claw her own face as if trying to pull it off like a mask. "Dornkirk you said that I triggered a memory from my last life...why didn't this ever happen before why doesn't it happen to anyone else? Is it just because I'm....I'm....half a soul, Is it just because I'm around Dillandau? No...I've been around him for years and this just started. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING NOW?" Suddenly Celenas face rose her eyes wide as her breathing started to slow to normal her head looked vertivaly up rolling against the slick slimy wall her hair curled limply and greasy against her face as she got an insain smile with blood starting to collect around her face from her nails she muttered to herself. "Hitomi." Chid hugged ALlen tightly once more, Allen's strong hands gentle lifted him up stroking the boys soft hair. "Oh Chid...." He muttered as Chid had tears starting to form in his eyes. "Allen promise you'll never forget about me." Allen smiled softly his own tears started to form Chid sniffled in as ALlen shook his head, "Your my son Chid, I wont ever forget that and I will always be here for you I wont let anyone ever hurt you....ever." Chid's voice cracked as he brought his face to Allens whispering making ALlen sobb out softly his heart started to pound and his eyes went small as his body seemed to burst forward as Hitomi reached out gently from behind them. Marlene stood at the door watching, "Chid...we need to go now." Gaddas and the other men were still at the bar they knew better then to interupt this moment. Allen whispered to CHid a bit before putting the boy down cradling his face in his hands. "I love you Chid." Chid nodded closing his bright eyes, "I know, I love you too...Father." Allen's eyes went wider as he stood up slowly yet not straightly his feet spread apart barley keeping him up as Marlene picked up Chid her eyes seemed like they wanted to cry as well, but something inside her was stopping that. "Goodbye Allen." " Goodbye Marlene." He said bowwing his head softly nodding to her, she smiled softly back, there was so much love in her eyes, yet a a quiet unsure love as she turned and left. Hitomi walked up to Allen as he stood watching thm get in the car and leave Chid waving to him sadly. Gaddas walked up stopping Hitomi as Allen just stayed perfectly still and quiet. Hitomi looked at Gaddas unsure as he shook his head. "Let him be for a minuet." "Gaddas...how often does Chid see Allen?" Gaddas looked at his freind for a moment before turning back to the girl, "Only once or twice a year." Hitomi's face fell, "That was the first time...that he ever called him Father wasn't it?" Gaddas nodded softly, even this strong gruff man seemed that he was a bit touched by Chid's words as he went back to the other men at the bar. "See ya Hitomi." "Goodbye Gaddas!" Hitomi called as he left waving, then she turned slowly to Allen laying her hands gently on his arm the fabric curling under it she could feel his warm arms, his heart was still pounding as he started to walk. Hitomi held his arm as they walked a blush over her face but it subsided as she watched him, his eyes so stern and forward, his hair waved slowly in the gentle wind, the sea air making it cold. "Allen...." Hitomi muttered making his eyes shift to her as if just notising her is eyes opend fully and his gaze turned soft, "Yes?" "Are you alright?" Allen closed his eyes for a moment smiling as he shook his head, "No. Not really." Hitomi let him go walking next to him normally now her skirt htiting her legs painfully, "Allen....what did Chid whisper to you?" Allen stopped at this his eyes went stern again as he looked out at the blue water turning from her. Hitomi stoped and looked back to him hitting herself inside for asking. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." Allen didnt budge or speak, "Chid asked me.. that when his mother was gone if I would come for him." Hitomi's eyes shot open gasp seemed to hit her insides as she went straight and pale ~ Chid knows about his mother?~ "I told him, that I would...I would fight for him, and that he was my son and I would always take care of him." "Oh Allen." Hitomi cryed out as she reached out for him taking one step, her body lowered as he turned away from her entirly. "And I will Hitomi... I was just going to leave him with the duke...but I can't do that...he's my son...my responsibility, I love him....I don't want him to grow up the way I did." "Allen." Hitomis mouth opened slightly as her eyes scanned over his face that was hidden by his hair that blew gently against it as he turned sideways. "Let's go home now." He turned and walked passed her leaving her in the middle of the dirt path looking at him with cupped hands and a flowing skirt, her hair pattering against her face sharply. ~If Marlene dies....~ Hitomi shook her head fast running after him. Van roared around the alleyways until he saw the oh too farmiliar abino walking down the street, his tight firey bikers shirt was covored by a black jacket, his baggy dark jeans packed at leaste 10 things to kill a man making them slightly pull down against his weist. Unlike usual his black grin glare was not there, instead a solmn look and thoughtfullness about him, his bloody eyes seemed almost empty, Van pulled up moving next to him on his bike slowly. "Hey fucker." Dillandau smiled halfway looking to Van flipping him off. "So whats your issue today?" Van asked not teasing at all but a serious voice and slight hatred but casualness. "Gonna get my....soul purified." Dillandau grined at the words and had to swallow before speaking them as Van cracked up almost crashing his motorcycle into the curve. "What are you talkin about?" "Celena's making me do it, you hear about these weird flashes we've been having?" Dillandau asked not looking at Van but strocking his cheek. Van thoguth for a moment and shrugged."Nope." "Oh well aparently we are one soul split apart and now we have to become normal souls"And your buying this b/s?" Van asked lifting a brow pulling his helmet on the motorcycle and moving his shades onto his shirt. "Sorta not really, sounds like load if you ask me but....I'm gonna do it anyway." "So what happens...exactly?" Dillandau started to feel annoyed. ~Why am I takling to him about this, that sun of a bitch has some nerve to even come within my arms length while Vulcun isnt here....Vulcun isn't here...no I want to but not...right now~ Dillandau thought glancing at their reflections in the miror like window of a shop as Van shrugged again continuing, "I'm gonna laugh my ass off if you end up dead tonight."Dillandau's anger blazed over the line and he turned to Van snapping venoumisly like a dieing cobra ready for one last hit. "You wont be able to laugh if your dead right now." "Try it....bitch." "Fuck you!" The two stopped and glared at each other for a minuet before DIllandau started to laugh insainly and began walking again. "Your really not on today are you? Whats wrong with you by now we;d be killing each other for no good reason...I really coulda used that today." Van said almost absently. "Yeah and whats your problem?" "Ah not much Vulcun yelled at me, I didn't get any last night and Merle's gone." "Merle? Where'd she go?" Van shrugged, "Hell if I care." Dillandau rolled his eyes, "Your such a fucking moron Vulcun was right." Van glared harder his eyes almost clsoed as his fists clutched the handle bars tighter. "Shut up!" "Oooo touchy huh?" "At leaste I'm not a whipped albino bisexual." Dillandau laughed again, "And I'm not a woman chasing lonley desperate drug atict that gets myself kicked out of bars, and...you know what else?" Van glanced at him before looking back to the road. "Vulcun;s probably gonna kick your ass out tonight, nobody wants you there, NOBODY! HAHAHAHAHA, how Merle put up with you so long I dont know." Van stopped his motorcycle making DIllandau look back at him stopping. "OK THAT;S IT YOU S.O.B RIGHT NOW!" Dillandau sighed heavily looking away form him, "Sorry Van not today..." The pryo started to walk again as he looked up at the sky, ~Why am I wasting my time talking to Van... I gotta think, What am I gonna do Vans right it sounds stupid. But is it? I feel like it's true but it can;t be this is like something off a sci fi movie or something.... I hate those damn movies.~ "Don't you walk away form me dillandau! You shit faced fucker come back ehre!" Van ran behind him catching up and walking in front of DIllandau. "Come on!" The dark man spread his arms out on both sides giving Dillandau an open shot."Van... your acting like an idiot." Van's eyes widend as he looked at Dillandau who moved passed him bumping his hsoulder and kept walking. ~DIllandau is jsut as childish as me, we always fight just for fun, What's wrong with him. Normally he;d take any chance to try and take me on.~ " Common your being to serious about that soul completer finisher whatever! Common!" "No Van It's not something I can just foget about ok.... I gotta think this over. I'm sorry I can;t just get wasted and protend all my problems don't exist when they are waiting just outside the bar for me."Van stped forward strongly, "Dillandau you stop right there!" Dillandau closed his eyes sighing as he kept walking. "Van.... Ja." "No! I wanna talk to you dammit. I wanna fight you come here!" "Listen...I know this is just because of Merle ok, but still if its that big of a deal to you just go deal with it on your own I don't need your problems I got my own ok." DIllandau turned a corner leaving vans vision, flashes of Merle doing the same hit him making his turn away his teeth gridning. "Dammit why wont anyone leave me alone... SHE WASN;T THAT IMPORTANT DAMMIT!" He could barley hear Dillandau call back. "Yeah keep telling yourself that!" Dillandau's feet shuffled as he continued seeing Vulcun down the block his eyes widend. "Fuck!" He dodged into a alley breahtgn heavily as he ran to the otherside of it. After he was sure he was safe he slumped over in a corner against a cold wall. "Damn Van, I do wanna kill him, but not today... I know it sounds stupid but stupid or not it might be real, god this is so messed up." Van again hopped onto his bike the leather still warm under him as he reved it up speeding n front of a car heading out onto the street. "Damn DIllandau even he thinks it's about Merle...oh well at leaste I'm not acting like a moron like him. I can;t beilive he;s buying that shit from Celena and actually going through with it, he;s really whipped hard. Vulcun kick me outa the house.... naa thatd never happen. He's still my brother, and blood is thicker then freindship and love and all those stupid emotions, I would be just fine without them. Damn I need some mroe capsels." Celena sighed heavily as she held her small silver cell to her head. "So Hitomi just came this week?" "Yup the day the flashes started could it be her?" After listtening to Dornkrik take a deep breath in thought she moved to the window for better reception. "Well actaully....to tell you the truth Hitomi is partially part of it, Like I said when your around people that you knew from your passed life it hits you with repeated moments, I think that all the most important people in your last life are now around you." "Ok so you mean that Hitomi was sort of..the last peice of the puzzle?" "Yes, you see....people with half souls don't just react to their other half, it;s more then that they react to all the people they knew before, in ever life our soul takes a peice from everyones soul that we are with. In a way I mean inside you, you have a little part of everyones soul that was with you in your last life, now your reacting to their souls as well as DIllandau's. Because you had onyl half a soul you took more of theirs then normal people take, is if you used their souls to attpemt completing you own." "So everyone does that? I mean like...in my last life when I took a part of everyones soul, they took some of mine?" Celena said unsure as she twirled her hair gently. "Well yes that;s what true freindship and caring are, you take part of the soul they take some of yours. It's almost natures way of helping you find each other again. But...like I said..people that don;t have a full soul like you are usually more easily affected by these things, because there is a larger percentage of barrowed soul in you." "This is all too confusing, you mean this only started because Hitomi got here, because...well I have some of her soul too?" "That's right I know it;s all hard to take in and hard to understand but don't worry about it, I've already got most of the thigns ready for tonight, I'll see you then." "Ok. Ja Ne." Celena hung up the phone holding it tightly on her lap as she sat on the window seal. ~I don;t understand all of this...it's so unbeilivable, so strange.....but anything to stop these flashes, I'd do anything I jsut wonder how Dornkirk knows all this, he acts like he knows everyone...my flashes got worse when I was with him too...this is too weird.~ Vione and Jajuka came in and bowwed to her, "Miss Celena do you want anything?" Celena shook her head softly laying her forhead on the window dumbly. "Nope. thanks guys." Allen and Hitomi finally got home, Allen slipped off his jacket throwing it to the hook by the door, it slowly slipped off and slunk to teh floor as the blonde man fell backwards onto a couch. "Allen, are you ok is there anything I can do?" Hitomi;s clear voice rang as she slipped onto teh couch across from him sitting legs tight together. "No nothing Hitomi, thank you." Hitomi sighed softly her frown making her eyes seem to go dull as she got up and poured some cold tea for them slipping a peice of pocky in it. Smiling softly she took both cups in her hands and handed one to allen who'se eyes just opend as she apprached. "Here." He looked it over raising a brow, "Cold tea with .a...what is this?" He lifted the pocky stick from teh tea, the cold green tea ran down it splashing a drop into the cup. "It's pocky, try it I forgot I had some in my pockets, it's really good in cold green tea please try it, I'm sorry it's all I could get for you right away, But I would like to make something for you and Celena tonight maybe." "Oh no Hitomi please, It's alright." He watched her lift the wet pocky into her mouth taking some off and sucking the chocolate off before eating it. Allen looked between his dripping pocky and her before coping her movments. He swalloed it and waited for a moment still tasing the lingering sensations as Hitomi looked at him hopefull. "It's good!" He said takign another peice and dipping it in the tea Hitomi smiled nodding, "Told you so." He finished the pocky and looked at his cold tea. "Hitomi...I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this." Hitomi crooked ehr head to the side as she slumped from the arm of the couch to sit next to his feet, which he instantly moved sitting up next to her. "I mean, into my life I'm sure your ready to go back to yours...you must have your own problems right?" He seemed distant as he spoke not really asking but more stating. Hitomi closed her eyes softly laying the tea on the clear coffee table. "Yes...well.." Flashes from teh party hit her shooting through her like bullets. "You see...when I was attcked I was on my way home form a party, a party my freind Yukari was throwing for the end of the school year. I was in track, and well i sorta had a crush on the captain...Yukari is my best freind she knew how I felt about him and she just...she didn't even care how I felt." Hitomi trailed off angrily her hands in fists on her knees, they instantly softend as ALlen's hand touched hers. "They are together now aren;t they?" Hitomi blushed furiously just nodding, "Yes...they are." Allen sighed heavily nodding moving his hand back. "I see thats what I hated about high school, it was all deseption,backstabbing , full of hypocrits and sluts. No one was sincere it really taught me not to trust anyone." hitomi nodded softly lifting her head for a moment but letting it fall, "Yes it is... I can;t wait for it to get over." "How old are you Hitomi?" "I'm 16 I'm going to be a junior." Allen nodded, "Yes I see." Hitomi looked over at him, "And you Allen?" He shruged laying against the sinking in leather couch, "I'm 20. I'll be 21 in a few months." Hitomi raised her brows, "I see, It use to be that ment you could party and do what you wanted but people these do that anyway no matter the age isn't that right." Allen nodded softly, "Yes thats right. About what Gaddas was telling you...uhh what did he tell you?" Hitomi smiled softly, "Oh nothign important just everything filling me in and such." "Thought so." His voice was quiet now as his muscles seemed to tighten slightly as he moved unconfortably. "Nothing bad though. He did tell me about how you use to be the leader of a bike gang though." Allen smiled softly, "I wasn;t the leader of the bike gang, I was the leader of my guys at the crusade but not the whole gang." Hitomi grinned slightly, "I see, do you still hang out with your..gang?" Hitomi shook slightly unsure now, she had never been with people like these never been in this sort of situation things were so different from her home. "Oh yes, some of them are in the band, they even moved into an Apartment building not far away, we aren;t a bike gang anymroe though in fact only one person still has their bike and it isn;t me. Truth is now we are more of a gang..of freinds instead of a street gang." Hitomi's eyes softend as she looekd down, "Yeah, I miss my gang. Yukari and Amono." "Do you think things will change now, now that they are together I mean." Hitomi shook her head, "No, maybe a little but they are both still my freinds...always." Allen stood up slowly closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath of the stuffy air, "Hitomi I'm going to take a walk I'll be back soon ok?" By his tone it was clear he wanted to be alone, she just noded moving off the couch as he stood up and left. Merle and Ioka sat at the counter Ioka lay a plate in front of her, it was a fancy bentoo with steak and lettuse the rice was covored in soy sause with seaweed on the sides. Little vegtables where mixed in here and there, Ioka grabed her chopsticks and started eating quickly. Merle just looked at it unsure, Ioka notised this and stopped eating taking a drink of mineral water. "Merle whats wrong?" "This food...I miss my old food, even if it was jsut stolen fast food cheap burgers and unmarked cannfoods that were on sale, it didnt matter what we ate we got by, but Ive never eaten something like this. It looks...I dunno not as delisious as I once would have thought." "Your home sick aren;t you...welll just take a bite of it. You need to eat or you'll get sick." Merle took the chopsticks not even holding them right and picked up a small chunck of the rice after taking a deep breath she bit it moving it aorund in her mouth tasting it. "Swollow or you'll get an after taste." Merle did as instructed and looked at Ioka. "It's....it's just not the same. Sorry." Merle stood up and walked to the door taking her coat. "I need to take a walk ok? I'll be back later." Ioka looked at her worriedly and nodded, "Ok please be carefull." Merle smiled halfways as she left the apartment poking her head back in akwardly she thought for a moment."Hey Ioka. ...thanks" Ioka smiled softly nodding as she took another peice of meat covored rice in her chopsticks. "No problem, I owe you more then I could ever reapy." Merle's forlone face lifted a bit as she dissapeared from teh apartment and started to walk downt eh slightly farmiliar high classed hallways. ~I just cant get use to this life. No matter what I do, it just...it doesn;t work for me." Suddenly as Merle headed down teh stairs someone call for her. "Hey Merle wait!" Merle turned her face frowned knowing who it was by the caring protective charming voice. "Hi Allen." SHe muttered not turning around. Allens concerned face glowed as he took his arm around her shoulders, "You ok?" Merle shook her head, "No. I'm not ok. You better go Allen." He let her go and looked at her, "What are you talking about?" "Van...he.." Allen put his finger to her lips understanding, "I see your not with 'em anymore huh?" Merle shook her head as he steped back to look her over. "Well, with them or not I don't care Merle your my freind, If theres anythign I can do for you." Merle's shaking body finally flung back, "THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ANYONE CAN DO FOR ME! I---I have to do this one my own...jsut leave..leave me alone please." Allen reached out for her as she jumped down the whole first block of stairs landing on her feet perfectly and dashing to the next. "Merle....Dammit I better find Van. What happend?" Merle flung her body out of the apartment building and never stopped running no matter how much her sides burned and her feet felt as if they were bleeding nothing even the lack of air, nothing would stop her. ~I'll run forever...until I dissapear or die whichever comes first! Nothibng will ever make this better NOTHING!~ Allen saw her from teh window of the stairway he just took a deep breath walking faster. "Oh lord...this can not be good." Hitomi stood in the kitchen putting things away as she heard a knock on the door. "Just a moment!" She called gently as she patted her clothes down heading tot he door, she slowly peeked through the hole to see Millerna standing impatiently tapping her foot icy blue eyes eyeing the hole. "I SEE YOUR EYE OPEN THIS DOOR YOU CAN;T HIDE FROM ME!" Her body seemed deformed through the strange hole, her head was large with a small body Hitomi laughed softly shaking her head. "WELL?" Millerna called. "Oh lord..." Hitomi muttered as she opened the door Millerna rushed her hugging her eyes closed, "OH ALLEN!" "MILLERNA GET OFF IT'S ME HITOMI!" Hitomi screamed as she pushed full force against her.Millerna opend her eyes and a green look overcame her face as she screamed backing away. "Iiaaa why are you still here?" Millerna asked her arm still in front of her as if protecting herself Hitomi roleld her eyes. "I'm going to be here for a week rememebr?" Millern lifted her finger to her lips, "Ahhh yes i seem to recall something like that, could you be a dear and show me where Allen is?" Millerna's voice seemed almost arogant as if talking down to a child, but she tryed her best to be polite, but her chin stayed up and her eyes avoiding hitomi as they remained at the celing and glancing about the room looking for him. Hitomi closed the door moving back into the living room, "Sorry..I'm afraid he just left for a walk he;ll be back soon I'm sure,if you want to wait." Millerna nodded, "Fine fine...that works be a good girl and get your guest some tea." Hitomi;s eyes widened slightly her brows slanted feircly she glared, "Excuse me? You seemed to know jsut where it was yesterday get it yoruself." Both girls glared slightly at each toher, Hitomi kept trying to look away put Millerna's stern look just pulled her eyes back. Millerna sat prettily with a smirk over her face as she looked over her competition quiet confident.~Now's my chance for some answers~ They both thought as Millerna put her hands to her sides on the couch. "So Hitomi tell me about the night Allen brought you here." Hitomi smiled somewhat as she looked down, "Nothing that important I jsut ran into him and he brought me back here. I was attcked that night and he protected me." "I see...attacked hmm?" ~Too bad the attacker didn;t kill your ass stupid whore.~ Millerna thoguht as she smiled fakley. "Millerna...about Chid, doesn;t it bother you?" Millerna's face went into shock completley caught off gaurd. "How do you know Chid?" "I met him this morning, honestly doesn;t it bother you?" Millerna's face still showed she didn;t understand as she moved her hands from her sides over her chest, "About what? He;s my nephew what are you talking about? What could bother me about him?" "I mean about Allen." Hitomi continued with a plain voice, as if Millerna should have caught on a mile back.Her face very suggestive as she nodded looking up a bit. "What about Allen? What does he have to do with Chid?" Hitomi hit her head as Millerna's face was slowly getting beyond annoyed as her voice snapepd quickly. "I mean abotu Allen being his father." Millerna galred for a moment before cracking up, "What are you talking about? Allen isn't Chid's father." Hitomi looked at her questiongly, "Yes...yes Allen and Marlene had Chid... oh my god you didn;t know that?" Hitomi's eyes widend as she pointed her heart beat strongly in her chest ~Oh my god! I didn;t jsut... do that ahh stupid~ Millerna looked Hitomi over a few times, seeing the seriousness in her face "Your lieing, your lieing to get me to stay away form allen! YOU BITCH! YOUR PLAN WONT WORK YOU WANNA SETTLE THIS?" Millerna stood up angrily finally her classy arogant side was gone as if someone had just violated her line of ethics she stood fists to ehr sides and a burning passion in her eyes. Hitomi stood up, "Oh Millerna...I'm so sorry....I didn't know that you didn;t know." "SHUT UP!" Millerna shouted as she jumped forward slapping Hitomi across teh face sending Hitomi away to the couch where she held ehr red cheek. "Millerna I deserved that I'm so sorry." Hitomi almsot begging sat one hand in front of her the other holding tightly to her cheek the cold fingers cooling the burning mark. "I thoguht you knew about them." Millerna screamed turning away claspign ehr hands over her ears looking at the window. Flashes form the lunch yesterday came to her. ~Marlene where is Chid? I was hopping to see my little nephew." Millerna asked resting her head onto her hands on the table. Marlene smiled softly,"Oh he's with...his father."Airis seemed to look concered as she looked away. "By the way Millerna how is Allen?" Marlene asked casually. Millerna cocked a brow the bright sunlight was dirpping over her face as the weighter brought their salads. "Oh uhh he;s fine...why do you ask?" Marlene smiled secritivly, "No reason." - "I wonder why Marlene asked about Allen, she didn't know him that well did she?" Millerna asked Dryden making him very unconforable quickly"Airis acted like she knew him well too."- "No that's not true.... your just, NO! My sisters would never do that to me if that were true they would have told me! Now excuse me I have an apointment at the hospital, where I AM a doctor I don't need to listen to little girls lies now stay away from me and stay away form allen or next time I'll deck you!" Millernas voice was deep and deathly cold making Hitomi shivver slightly, Millerna was obvious into Allen but she seemed almsot overly sensative about these things.~She's so protective of him even though he doesn't love her back...does she know that either? How could no one tell her about Chid... I have to do something to help this is all my fault.~ Millerna kicked things around taking a chair and smachign it against the counter and then flinging it into the book shelve knocking books all over the floor. Millerna's gruff gasps could be heard as she ran her hand over the counter knocking glasses one by one onto the floor, shattering on teh ground cutting into her a bit Millerna bit ehr lip. Before Hitomi could get up Millerna was already on her way out the door slamming it so hard it nearly broke off, her pale blue eyes searched the gorund ahead of her her mind running faster then light so many thoughts rushing through her as her breathing became irratic, she swooped ehr blonde locks behind her as she scurried down teh stairs she could hear Hitomi from above. "Please Millerna I'm so sorry!" Millerna's eyes roleld fast dashing every which way as she ran down the stairs now, ~I'ts not true it can;t be...ALlen wouldn't do this to me, my whole familey...lieing to me no. It can;t be, that stupid little girl just wants to keep me away from Allen well that little mess with get her on his bad side that's for sure... stupid fucking whore I've never hated anyone more in my life then I hate her...I swear if I weren't such a calm person I would have killed her just for that petty lie right there I hate scheming bitches like her.~"But.... At lunch things seemed a little wrong...I'll talk to Airis. She wouldn't lie to me.I bet Airis will laugh when I ask her, this is such nonesence...but that sincerity in her face....oh god please don't let it be true I swear if it's true...just let the earth consume me.." Hitomi sulked as she walked back into the apartment closing the door falling back on it her face was glistening in teh soft white light. "I cna;t beilive Millerna didn't know...but I can see why they wouldn;t tell her. I can;t beilvie how stupid I am I should have kept my mouth shut.~ "Oh well I'll tell Allen when he comes home, I better do something to keep myself occupied...I can clean the house! This place is a mess Millerna really let her frustration out didn't she...that was so weird she didn't beilive a word I said but the way she reacted..maybe she did know....hmm oh well." Hitomi tryed her best to smile as she moved toward the kitchen first. Allen walked fast down the street, "Van usually runs his bike around here during the day." Allen heard the sound of a motorcycle roaring, hopfull he ran to teh corner btu his hopes fell with his smile as several bikes ran by. "Bike gang. Typical." Allen's blonde hair lifted softly as the bikes ran by him making the weight lighten as it pattered against him, his hands shoved into his pockets and started to warm as he looked around. ~I can't beilive Merle finally left, she was completeley devoted to Van something really bad must have happend.~ Celena's shaking feet moved slowly across the grass as she cut over to the large building. "I have to talk to Allen, he can help me sort all of this out." ~I suppose i'd be good if Hitomi heard about all this too...after all she's mroe involved then she could ever imagin. This is to hard to take.~ Her feet dampend and froze as her sneakers slushed through the damp muddy grass, her hair was stuck against her face and limp in curls as she pulled the heavy door open grogily and weakly. Hitomi breathed heavily lifting a large trash bag into teh corner filled with broken grass and the chair that was thrashed, now all the remained were the books scattered on teh floor. Slowly she bent down to lift them from teh ground all sorts of books mostly just the large books people have and never read. Several magazins were hidden here and there, manga even some hentai. Hitomi;s eyes widend lifting some "I bet it's Celenas hahaha." Hitomi laughed softly pushing the books back on teh shelve before lifting a few more, "Hey these are English, I wonder if Allen is fluent in it he could help me for my english class if he is...well I probably wont stay here that long but if everything goes well maybe I'll hang out with them on weekends or so-" Hitomi realised a bookw as open under the English books...it was a picture book. "This is his band.." SHe dropped the others lifting it into her arms smiling softly.She looked at the main pictures in the front Celena had a camera corder a pink haired cat girl was smiling happily next to her, Millerna Gaddas and his crew as well as Dryden were there in the next picture, then two other cat-like girls with silver and gold hair stood together. "Look like twins." Hitomi smiled tracing all the pictures, "They all seem so happy...so this is his gang, it's funny theyse pictures remind me of my own, of me and my freinds out...just having fun. They say things here are different but they are so alike too, they are just people, people from the streets, they want the same things, they like to have fun and be with their freinds and be in love.hmmm" Hitomi gave a soft sigh as she started to reconise how wonderful things were turning out.Finally she looked to the next page her whole body changed instantly face posture everything fell...and her arms became weak and shaky, every muscle in her body seemed to give out as she looked at the top with shaking eyes. The top picture was scanned first, she looked to see a guy with a metle arm on drums smaching them proudly eyes closed almost taking in the rythem, one of which she could almost hear,, then dillandau with his microphone the rage and hurt flowed through his screams. The next picture Hitomi looekd over carefully this was the picture that was making her quiver and almost sob out a lump in her throat built with the unsurity her eyes focused a bit as she tightened her grasp on the book, it was two men with guitars, they stood back to back smiling almost grinning as they slammed the insterments, Allen was one she ran her finger over his picture softly before looking at the other person... something about him made her shudder with a farmiliarity glaring at it she concentrated closing her eyes. "Who is this..."Her green orbs slowly opened again taking in every peice of him, his clothes his hair then...his eyes his feirce dark eyes. Her body went out of line as she almost fell taking in a deep breath then another her heart suddenly stopped as she dropped the book, it fell still open at her feet mocking her. "It was him!....IT WAS HIM!" She screamed falling on her knees throwing the book to the wall, his eyes peirced into her memory. "Alllen.... knows him, he;s Allen's freind....He's in Allens band..." Suddenly it hit her, "That man had a motorcycle he offored me a..ride." SHe swallowed on teh last word letting her shaking head fall her hair beat against her cheeks sharlpy as she bit ehr lip till it bleed sending pulsating pain through her. ~In fact only one guys has his bike still and it's not me.~ "That guy is the one that still has his bike...Oh my god...oh my...." Hitomi suddenly felt overwhelmed her knees shook desperatly udner her as she pulled herself to stand, her eyes making the room spin and her feet faulter under her. "How can this be!?" SHe asked herself as Celena came into teh house slowly her tiny arms also shaking as her eyes beamed with a bloody red, dark bags that formed distracted the attention from her beuaty to her hidden eyes. "Allen? Oh Hitomi...HITOMI ARE YOU OK you look like yoru gonna collaps!" Celena thoguh in a fragil frail state herself quickly wobbled to Hitomi's side and grabbed her shoulders Hitomi saw the picture of Celena...she know shim too they are freinds too. Hitomi pulled away form her, making Celena follow her arms open, "Hitomi? Answer me!" Hitomi stumbled tot eh book and opend to the picture of ALlen and Van. "Who is this?" SHe asked with a bitter tone, a sobbing mummble of pure anguish yet it was a venomous sound through her teeth. Tears were flying from her eyes now splattering onto the floor but her tight muscles and straight body her face was shrivled giving a burning dark look of pure disbeilive, confusion and dissoriented pain. Celena had never seen such a poisoned esxpression, utter hatred escpecially painted on "Happy lucky lil Hitomi" Hitomi's disgust and frustration took the best of her as she through the book at Celena's shins. "WHO IS HE?" Celena looked at her sideways stumblign slightly as if her legs had been broken in two she fell slightly feeling extreamly aprhensive she took a deep breath swallowing hard misunderstanding the situation, "Thats just Van." "Van...VAN VAN VAN VAN VAN!" SHe screamed grabbing her head pulling at her own hair falling to her knees as she tasted the name over and over, "His name is Van...the bastard who tried to rape me HIS NAME IS VAN!" Celena's eyes widend as she ran forward hugging Hitomi tight, Celena knew Van's ways she knew Hitomi wouldn't be mistaken. "Oh god Hitomi I'm so sorry! He's just a bastard!" Celena forgot her own problems hugging the girl tightly crying with her. Hitomi smached her hands against the ground. "THAT BASTARD, AND YOU! YOU AND ALLEN! your his freinds.....you...your both... grrr STAY AWAY!" Hitomi jumped away pushign Celena away hard she fell backwards her worn and broken body laying on the ground looking up with a pleading tear struck look. "Hitomi stop Allen didn't attack you Van did don't blame him! We are your freinds Van is a jerk! He;s a mother fucking peice of shit wasted fucker, it's not fair that that happend to you but this part of town... well welcome to our own personal ghetto ok things happen you gotta get over it your ok Hitomi. You made it your ok! You have to calm down!" "NO! Calm down? Listen Celena i know to you this isn't a big deal but it is to me, I gew up with a loving family, good freinds, a good school with good grades I've never had it like this. What happend it was like I awoke to how horible this world is and I can;t take it anymore, I thought you and Allen were good people then I find out your just like them....Allen and Van... they look like they are very close in that picture... tell me the truth." Celena bowwed her head looking away, "Best freinds." Hitomi spit the blood from her lip as she breathed deeply her face never realxing as her frown built to an furious grinn twitching brows. "Tell Allen I said goodbye. I'm outa here." Celena reached after her but couldn't get off the ground her lack of sleep made her practically imobile. "HITOMI WAIT!" Hitomi opend the door smaching it against the wall banging a hole in it as she stormed down teh hallway. ~Best freinds...he;s best freinds with my attacker. I could never trust him again... this is all so confusing I don't know how to feel... how to react....this isn't...It's not right I'm going to Yukari's...then my parents will come home it'll be normal again..I'll go home and forget all about all this. Betrayer...deciver...liar...backstabber...hypocrite....bastard....all these people...everyone...every person is....such a backstabber everyone is fake! they are all bastards! This world is so deicitful!" Hitomi suddenly tripped fallign face forward down the stairs so engulfed in her own thoguhts barly to notise, her head bleed heavily as she stood up the stairs each taken its tole on her. "I'm leaving now....I'm done with all of them. I have to get away." Her anger flared stronger and stronger to the point of not thinking just running, that's all she could control now, her weak feet that pattered against the ground strongly. Celena sat in the apartment room sobbing hysterically her hands covoring her face taking up her tears. "Oh Van damn you! DAMN YOU! Hitomi...poor girl....such a poor girl.. I have to tell Allen!" Celena got up slowly, "I have to find him..." But her string like body again went limp falling to the ground, clucting her fists and bitting her teeth together she got up. "I've known much worse then this, I'm not weak!" Allen sighed heavily the rain dripping down his face as his eyes spotted the farmiliar bike with their old gang symbole painted on the side, the burning feather surrouned by a thin golden circle. Each member decorated the circle differently, Van's had a ring of blood that was in a small puddle at the top dripping down the sides two feirce dragon eyes lay on the front of the bike, another one of his trademarks Allen thought as he notised it was parked outside a club. "Ah Van..." Allen said shaking his head sighing outwardly as he moved toward the bike, the dark storm clouds littering the sky threatening to release their fury at any moment. Van slowly walked out of the club to see Allen leaning on his bike, his blonde hair soft and bright even in these dreary alley colors flew in the wind gently over his shoulders and out away from him. Allen turned before Van could collect himself and get out of his uncomprehending state. "Hey Van." Allen smiles slightly holding out a fist. Van almost shook himself walking up hitting his fist a few times in the custom way. Van smiled as well, but not his usual fake smile but a sincere one that most people would be afraid of. "I'm so glad your here Allen. I've been needing a freind." Allen nodded softly standing up away from the bike and moving across the smaller alley to heave himself against the brick wall to relaxe against it's coldness that always seemed somewhat conforting for some odd reason. "Yeah I figered that... I saw Merle." He finally said making Van's face go from happy to a blinking shock, "Where?!" He blurted out without thinking before rregaining his composure. Allen snickered softly moving his head against the wall to look up "I mean.....where did you see her I thought she would be long gone by now." Allen moved his head down to look at Van who mounted his bike confortabley. "Well she was at my apartment building for a while but she's gone now, so you don't have to worry she's gone for good this time." Allen said hidding his smirk using refersepsychology making Van sigh a bit leaning back on his only peice of confort, the only thing that made him feel safe. Perhaps because it was in the bike gang he truly felt free, he truley had fun. Either way there was something about ridding that motorcycle that made him feel in control, it made him forget about everything, all his pain, his family, his past...everything was forgotten except the power of the engine. As long as it was there with him, he felt he could do anything, it wouldn;t hurt him. Inatamte objects are good in that way, they don't talk back, they don't complain, they don't show emotion. Allen shut his eyes trying to get a game plan. ~Van is very fickle If I'm not carefull I'll get him angry so I'll just go with him no arguing...just yet.~ Van smirked halfways, "Real Funny Allen, damn you have no idea how many people have been harrassing me today." "Yeah?" Allen lifted a brow as Vans head slunk a bit. "Yeah they've ALL been teasing me about it saying how much I really care and shit like that. It's really getting on my nerves." Allen shrugged slightly crossing his arms, "So what happend anyway?" Van shrugged leaning on the front of his bike almost spilling over the front, "Oh she caught me." Allens eyes widend, " your kidding!" His voice seemed short now as Van nodded, "Nope... i was definetly busted." Allen smirked sideways kickign the gravle in the puddles beneath him, "I always told you it would happen." Van laughed softly standing up, "Yeah guees you called it.Guees I owe you a coke." Allen couldn;t help but snicker softly at Vans teasing voice before regaining his focus. "Well... about Merle do you care?" Van closed his eyes tightly, "Don't tell me your gonna start this too?" Allen shook his hands in front of him staning, "No no I don't want to start anything I just am asking...honestly aren;t you going to miss something about her?" Van turned his head to teh side away form Allen. "No nothing." "Van don't be a bastard I know your going to miss something, I mean Merle did everything for you, shes been there for you since before-" Van suddenly smached allen loosly across the face mroe stinging him then hurting him. Allen closed his eyes nodding, "I'm sorry Van." Van shook his head, "I'm sorry... It's nto yoru fault." They shared a akward moment as the rain started again lightly it fell on them. "So where you been latly Allen?" Van asked eager to change the subject. Allen smirked, "I might get myself a new girlfreind." Van's eyes went slanted as he gave a sly smirk, "Ohh Allen you dog." Allen nodded moving away a bit, "Actaully she;s probably still at home waiting for me, I better go I just wanted to know what happend with Merle she was so torn up I wouldn't be suprised if we never saw her again." Van nodded swallowing a bit as he sat on his bike poping another capsel. "You want one?" Allen nodded once really subconsiously almost routine as Van tossed the bottle. Allen took a couple and tossed it back. "So you gonna go home Van?" Van thought for a moment getting very quiet as his eyes seemed to stare into Allen making him move slightly to the side. "Van?" "Huh... oh yeah I think I will thanks." Allen gave a worried look before nodding."Later bud." "See ya." Van took off on his motorcycle as ALlen headed back home in the quiet rain that ran down his face. The rain washed the sins of the earth away only to build yet another coat of them. Merle stumbled down the stairs her body was worn completley, her steps seemed to slid slightly in the dirt with every tilt of her weight, her short hair was flat and sticky, peeling off her face now and then. SHe could feel the sweat build and wollow over her forhead her soft fist whiped it away. She licked her lips looking around they were dry and felt chapped no matter how many times she licked or bite them. A overwhelmming inferno of heat and emptyness consumed her as she trapsed through the dark park. ~Everywhere i go...i wonder..did he attack someone here, i want to sit on a bench but I'm sure its been defiled like the alley floors. This city was once so peacfull i bet, with happy people...but now it's all bike gangs hard core druggies goths sluts bitches, bastards...all of them violent skitzofrentic most pryomaniacs and megalomaniacs, the rich would call them gutter trash, waste of life, but they people ...cosumed with anger pain frustration hurt lonliness sorrow and they turn to each other and drugs and bikes and destruction to take away there own pain. It's human instict i suppose...but in way we are more alive then the people are afford giant apartments and cuisine each night that rent movies and watch cable and play on their computers. We are the people out there on the streets living each day to teh fullest knowing that it could always be our last...that any moment someone an enemy could come through the wndow and strick us down. Funny that when that genocide situation down on the corner of well off brats happend the news covored it in detail for months newspapers billboards everything. But when that clash of the bike gangs downtown took place, when vulcun lost his arm, when several people were killed cruely and inhumanly tortured, it was kept underground. Even the doctors that treated vulcun think it was a car accident or something. Lord Van... like a rat..like all of us... scurring about under the floor boards doing as he damn well pleases...how i wish i was part of that world again...~  
CH4 Hitomi's mind swiveled the world around her seemed to go just black and white the rain always taunting her more as she ran. Her breath almost stopped it was as swift as her feet trained for dashesthe burning in her became overwhelling. Every function stopped in her body as she fell feet spinning and cracking as her face fell onto the side of the curve sliceing into her skin. Even this pain was nothing anymore perhaps this was a good experience. Hitomi laughed not able to sit up she just rolled her eyes to the street sign that had collided with her knee. Her mangled body twisted to see it, "San Juu Hachi street, Yukari is here..." Hitomi clawed at the sidewalk blood trickling down her dirty face her lungs felt smothered as she gasped pulling up her body burning in every tight muscel. She could never have felt more unclean. There it was the picture of perfection, an oldstyle japanese house. The dripping of the stream mixing with the sky's tears and the gentle windchime made a soft symphony that was blocked out by hitomi's thumping heart. Her bruised knuckles gently rapped on the door. Hitomi's hair flatened against her face dripping down on her, her uniform top nearly see through. After a moment and another clash of lightning hitomi began to feel lightheaded as she stumbled backwards a bit the door cracked open and deep lynx eyes looked uncertainly at hitomi. "Who'se there...?" Yukari's voice cracked her hair up in a towle and her body wrapped in a small kimono her body visable shaking as she met eyes with the muddy wet girl in front of her. "Hi...Hitomi?" All Hitomi could do was nod, but her body would not allow her to bring her head to its upright position.  
  
Yukari didn;t waste anytime she pulled her freind in gently and sat her in the living room. Yukari began to twitch a bit as she pulled the tole from her head shaking her shaggy limp hair. Her tanned face was soft and unsure as she peered into were Hitomi sat silently not moving. ~Looks like I had good reason to be so worried about her..~ Moving in slowly she grabbed two glasses and poured them both some juice. Yukari sat to Hitomi's side on a fancy recliner. "Hitomi what happend to you? Your bleeding." Hitomi didn't speak or move making Yukari let go to stare at her. "Hitomi?" Hitomi's mouth opened a slit but no words came out just a soft cough when she tried. Hitomi's throat burned and was raspey somethign felt caught in it, something like a bug stining her over and over when she tryed to speak. "Oh my god...." Yukari sighed almost as if she knew what was going on she lifted her juice to take a sip. Hitomi sunk further into the white leather couch Yukari sighed heavily as she looked her freind over again. "Hitomi are you alright tell me what happend." Taking a sip she breathed in slowly, "Yukari...may i stay here till my parents come back?" Her voice was so soft Yukari straighend to hear it's raspey tones. " Ofcorse you can..are you alright?" Hitomi looked away eager to change the subject. "Where is Amono, and your familey? How have you been?" Yukari's eyes brightened as she remembered smaching her fist over her palm, " Well my parents are at work and Amono has to take his little brother out somewhere.... anyway Oh I havn't seen you so long i have soo much to tell you!!" She continued to ramble on about her weeks events thus far Hitomi just nodded absent minded for a moment until she looked past yukari to a small flower wilting by the window. It's deep red petles seemed to fall pale just before they fell one by one. Hitomi watched about 3 fall when Yukari finally mved in front of hitomi on her knees worried eyes glancing over her freind. "Hitomi?" Yukari snapped in front of her eyes a few times. Hitomi's eyes reverted back to Yukari's as she came out of it bowwing her head softly, "Sorry Yukari I wasn;t listening..." "Tell me what happend I thought you were gonna stay with whats his face till your parents came back." Hitomi's lips trembled as Yukari lay her hand over her freind's the warmth ws a feeling that Hitomi hadn't felt for so long it always seemed so cold down there. "I was almost raped Yukari." Yukari's eyes went sharp as her mouth drug open, "Hi-- hitomi! Who was it I swear I'll hunt him down!" Hitomi smiled softly as she moved off the couch against her freind huging her softly and tightly. Yukari's eyes seemed to go soft with tears as she embraced her freind who now cried, her lips parted slightly breathing out gently 'hitomi'. "Don't worry It's ok that's not why I'm so upset. Yukari when I stayed with Allen and Celena it's like I was pulled into their world, I got caught in there lives. I knew them I really knew them, it was like a whole nother world, like a ghetto shut tight away from what we know. I have this contagious feeling that seeeps into my mind all the time, this feeling like I didn;t belong but everytime I looked at allen or talked with Celena or gaddass, I knew that just wasnt so. I know now no matter what I can never be the same as I was I can;t be perfect again. I want to return to the person i was before but i just..I just can't. Out there, are so many things the lights of the night the blood the drugs the attitude the people they are all so much more...real." "Real?" Yukari echoed taking it all in watching her freind struggle to speak fighting her pain. "They are strong people, they have feelings and emotions they stay together they are not as petty as us. We fight over lost hairpins and they fight for their own lives." Noticing the low look in her freinds face she began to stutter slightly, "I'm sorry to bother you yukari its like...a skipping cd, that day keeps replaying in my mind." Flashes itched into her head like a contagious desie. From the kiss that made her heart pause, every arterie and blood cell in her froze. The throabing in her head as it flashed to van's irritatingly arrogant grin that was smudged over his face. The hauting shadows of the church as they glared over the seemingly trustworthy allen. The white that shattered over her eyes as she blacked out. "No No!" Hitomi shook her head and Yukari threw herself up to Hold hitomi who shook wildly. "Hitomi?" "Allen and my attacker... Van are best freinds! They are best freinds!" Yukari's eyes shook with her own tears as she pulled away from her freind. "Hitomi..." "It scares me Yukari, what I never knew existed out there, another world entirely! And...the fact that there are so many things I don't know about them, I feel like I can't... I just... I can;t explain how I feel." Yukari nodded wiping her freinds tears away, "You want to go back don't you, You really liked Allen and everyone you want to stay with them and now you feel you cant?" Yukari said not really asking but more understanding Hitomi's tears rang of a more brighter tone lie her cheeks as they filled with color. "You really understand me don't you." The two girls gave a soft laugh as Yukari noded, "You are my best freind." Yukari hummed softly as she settled herself at the tabel Hitomi a brocken shattered mess in front of her. "Maybe It would be better if you forgot about them." "You dont understand Yukari its not like here its like a whole nother world...there own little world and they pulled me in it and now i feel like i dont belong anywhere i cant go back there and face allen. Not now i cant... and here i feel like...well I just dont want to be here anymore you and amano have each other and i feel like a third wheel." Hitomi's body sunk deeper into the wooden chair as Yukari's eyes widend with shock and slight unready fear. ~Oh my god i had no idea she'd feel this way.. i can;t loose Hitomi she's my best friend..but amano. what am i suppose to say to that...* Yukari just took a deep breath laying her hand over hitomis "Listen you will never be a third wheel Amano loves you and so do I the three of us are gonna be beest friends no matter what besides whose to say amano and i wont break up. Hitomi couldnt help but feel tendons break throughout her body. *I loved amano i mean i coulda been with him forever and ever and here she is my best frined who stole him from me saying that the man she stole from me...their relationship might not even last?* Hitomi stood up the blanket rapped over her shoulders slidding to the floor its cotton soft warmth dissapearing making a brush of sleek chilled air brush against her. "Yukari, Don;t lie to me ok.. I know that I would be a third wheel here and I really dont want to burden you or your familey by staying." As Hitomi slipped her shoes on Yukari also wrapped in a blanket that reflected the cutness of her round face yet it still filled with worry and fault. "Stop Hitomi where are you gonna go what are you gonna do?" "I...I don't know but i'll be ok." That was all that was said as Hitomi walked out the door and slammed it closed her feet instantly taking to the rainy trail hard as she could running away from her frined who didnt bugde behidn the door. Yukari stood her face pale like a ghoast she just stood in awe. *This is all my fault Hitomi* Millerna walked each step seemed to seep into the ground with a powerful stomp, a sickening flush oercame her as she moved down the solm hallway dryden walking silently behind her feeling the fear of what was to come. ~No they couldn't all have lied to me...no allen...he couldnt be chids father that bitch Hitomi I swear I'll make her pay..why am I here...because..I think I'm doubting myself. I have to be sure don't I..No I know he's not chids father..then why am i still walking toward that door. Stop feet...~Millerna bite her lips in frusttration as she reached the red wood door shiny and strong. Her hands lifted to it's coldness at first her bones began to shake but she summoned all her power to creek open the door. Silently she walked into the small office, books litered the walls from the floor to the high celing a small old desk hid a pale fragil looking woman, who her hearts strength was hidden by those inconet eyes, her tall thin figure slumped over a large pile of papers slashing them each with the pencil that lay clutched in her bone like fingers. Millerna's frantic body seemed to slow creaking open the door her head stayed somewhat low as she moved in shuting the door almost silently as she tiptoed in. Airis looked up as the silloutte came over her. "Millerna..?" Aris at first slightly cherry went pale as she saw her sisters cold swollen face, the sickened black under her eyes, the color on her face showed that she was now starting to doubt her own heart not able to fight her curiousity and unsure anger, the quivering in her thighs as she steped forward to her sisters desk. "Who is Chid's father?" She said almost coldly with a stern spiteful whisper voice. "The duke ofcorse." Airis said as her eyes seemed to widen her flustered body stood up to look down at Millerna who stood meekly for a moment but straightened quickly, still her back ached to slump. Millerna looked away, "Tell the truth...promise to me, swear it on everything you've ever loved Aris swear it by our family name, tell me the duke is Chid's father! I have to know the truth" Millernas peircing blue eyes bright with tears that fell like rain, her body straightened as Aris backed away slightly. "TELL ME THE TRUTH SISTER! ALLEN IS CHIDS FATHER! he is....he is isn't he." Her fists at her sides tightened clutching the edges of her long dark coat. Aris felt a large mound in her throat as she swallowed not wanting to hurt her dear little sister she just came around the desk to open her arms. Millerna saw the sarrow in her sisters eyes...it was clear to see. "I see...Hitomi wasnt making it up..you all lied to me.. I've loved Allen since he first spoke to me, and I've been following that love..and no one bothered to tell me...that he had a child with my sister...you all backstabbing me, double crossed me, we are family dammit. And Allen...why didn;t he tell me..that bastard..cheating lowlife bastard...and Marlene..My own sister she knew the whole time...she knew how i felt about him! Millerna's eyes scrambled back and forth as she held her hand over her heart tightly as if clawing herself her body shook to the point of convultions as she sunk to teh ground Aris along her side but Millerna's shaking flushing body snapped punshing her sister away in a tight fisted punch. Aris held her cheek as she kneeled slightly awway form her sister. "Millerna controll yourself! Allen...he never loved you, It's hard for me to say this to you but...but your old enough to take this like a woman. You need to understand what happend." Airis's choacking sobbs were interupted as Millerna got up pounding her fist into teh wall smashing a tiny dent. "I know what happend! Marlene took him from me! She took him! Why didn't you tell me? WHY? IT'S BEEN YEARS! WHY?" Millerna stood up turning fast to her sister, making her hair slash against her face . "Because we all knew how you'd react." Millerna's feirce anger pounded in her stronger and stronger. ~Allen...Marlene ...Chid...everyone lied to me, my own family.~ Millerna couldn't speak her teeth grazed her lips sharply as she passed her sister and went out the door slamming it hard knocking books down. Aris's face seemed so soft and afraid as she sunk to her knees looking at the door with a frown. "Oh Millerna...I'm so sorry." Millerna shoved out the door her face stern and powerful but tears rushed her cheeks, with a glar that could freeze fire. "Dryden! you lied to me too. WHY?" She asked shoving him against a wall, a frightened yet worried look over came him as he lifted his hand to her face gently. "Because I love you and I didn't want to hurt you." "SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU LIAR!" She grabbed his collar throwing him with all her strength to the side making him stumble a bit. SHe turned fast making her long coat twirl around her like a cape as she dashed to teh door. "MILLERNA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She turned at the door with an insain smile, her voice seemed like a childs now, "To pay my dear eldest sister a visit." drydens eyes widdend as she left he reached out, "NO MILLERNA!" The dragon slayers stood in a perfect line as Folken entered the house, his frustration with Dillandau and Van was getting to his calm mind making him irritable. "Lord Vulcun your back!" Eriya said excitedly as Nariya appraoched him as well. "We only have a few hours left we have to find Dillandau.." Nariya notised something in him, something broken, attempting to help she lifted her hand over his shoulder but he just looked away. "Lord Vulcun what happend?" Eriya asked catching on to her sisters worried behavior. "Dragon Slayers, you are to sweep the city and find Dillandau, I know your under his controll but belive me this is better for him, if you don't bring him back theres no telling what might happen to him. Chesta moved his head over at Gattt's, "Gatti?" Gatti's dark eyes looked slightly at Chesta befor standing straighter, "Don't worry Chesta Fulcun is right, it's better if we bring DIllandau back home." "DISMISSED!" Folkun shouted making everyone jump slightly, his eyes so dark and peircing as he pointied his metle arm at the door, the dragon slayers all quickly got to the door, the inocent looking boys each packed their daggers and split up. Gatti turned to them all just as everyone headed off on their own. "Don't hurt DIllandau, but do whatever it takes to bring him back!" Everyone nodded. The wrecked apartments now stood completely empty and silent as the dusk began to fall and five o clock was near appraoching. The only sound accompaning the pittering of rain was the roaring of a motor as it appraoched revving hard as it planted in front of the apartments. Van puleld his helmet off his hair matted wettly to his head, his dark eyes scanned the place. *They are not here....where are they how could ALL of them be gone...~Vulcun;s probably gonna kick your ass out tonight, nobody wants you there, NOBODY! HAHAHAHAHA, how Merle put up with you so long I dont know~ Dillandaus words rang like a bell through his ears making him haunch over clutching his head on both sides his temples pounding. ~No thats bull shit never happen... so why am i letting it get to me...they couldnt have really left..Why are they not here no one is here no one...~ Van as if by reflex took in a breath about to call out for his pet cat his lungs tasting the crisp damp air making him regain thought. "No merles not here. She wont ever be here again what the hell do you think your doing van...your alone and thats exactly what you;ve always wanted." Without further questioning himself van tossed his helmet back onto his head the floppy mop of hair buckling under it. Allen walked in his apartment calmly his eyes closed as if dazed and about to sleep, blindly he pulled his jacket off until he heard soft sobs formteh floor. His eyes opend jet fast seeing Celena laying limply almost dead on the floor sobbing, one of her hands lay over her face in shame yet the tears sprung through her finguers. Her body was so thin and sikly looking hair matted and tangled, her other arm spiraled limply at her side as she rolled over away from Allen. He moved silently like a ninja and slowly to her side laying a shaky hand on her side but she reflexed to the touch and moved awawy further. "Celena.. whats going on?" Her body slowly began to curl, her legs bending into the clutter of junk that lay over the floor. "Celena talk to me what shappening." After a moment of silence he put his hand firmly on her side making her jump up twisting around into his arms, holding him tightly she cried harder. "Where is Hitomi?" He asked as he rocked her softly in his arms. "Hitomi is gone now allen." At this he moved her away to look at her, she just lay limply in his arms even her head smashed against her neck as he shook her softly. "What ar eyou talking about?" "Van is the one who attacked Hitomi..." It seemed as though Celena were about to loose it her voice cracked and choked, "SHe found the band pictures of you and Van." Allen's grip on her arms became tight his fingures dug into her thin pale arms twisting the cloth making her give a soft cry but not from pain but pity for her brother. "I should have known..... I should have known it was him! Now she'll never even look at me again!I bet she thinks i had something to do with this...where is she celena?" "I dont---" Allen notised more then this in his sisters eyes as he looked at her, she seemed so blank and empty even worn like a doll. Her eyes were so big and ebautfiul but when she got like this, got cold they seemed to turn all one single color no depth at all just a staring abyss. "Celena what else..?" "I've been having these weird thoughts lately...and well things have been happening that I'm not sure if they are real or not...and from tonight everything will change my entire future....and that scares me..." "Celena?" Celena studied her brother he was so strange, not only did he have his own problems but now he was very ready to take hers on as well. Celena just broke down at her brothers merci holding him in her arms gently absorbing his strength ass he took in a breath. "Dillandau and I..." Dryden felt helpless as he stood in teh middle of the hallway, he knew nothing he said could make it better nothing he could do would offor even a small confort. He jsut stood watching Millerna as she she ripped at her hair falling to her sides against the walls grabbing anything and everything tearing it ripping it breaking it smashing it against everything else. Aeirs also stood now besides Dryden watching tears falling down her long face. "How could she have found out..." Was all that Aris could manage to words as she watched her sister grab a letter opener and kiss it tightly before slamming it against her wrist. "MILLERNA STOP!" At this action both moved to her sides taking her arms away from her. "Millerna stop this its not worth it the past is the past!" Dryden shouted trying with his best to reason with her but the fury and pain in her face was imeasurable. No ammount of backstabbing from a freind or hate from family could ever make a pain like this, it was more hten a broken heart it was a heat that had been burned to ashes and then had its ashes burned to nothingness, not even a memory of emotion just utter disguist self loathing and hatred haunted her.*He;s the only man i ever loved he was my life my sisters my only friends my sacred trusted freinds. Both gone deceived me. they...gone..everything...never again...no more...feeling...why life...marlene...marlene...* "Marlene...." She muttered under her breath, her face covored in sweat making her bangs limply go over her face hidding her from them. "What?" Aris asked softly as suddenly small Millerna gathered her strenght and flung both of them off. Aris was thrown into the wall her body arching on contact as she slid to teh ground her face moving upward to see her sister. "Millerna...just because Allen doesnt love you..." SHe was cut off by Millernas scream that was higher then a harpie and more demanding to be heard then the song of a siren. Dryden though his muscles ached he stood up and grabbed her again, her strength like this was imense but no matter he clung to her. "Millerna stop it..." "Marlene...marlene." Thats all she could say now as she moved awawy from dryden toward the doorway she slinked. Once reacahing the doorwa she smiled and fast like a bullet let her hand slide up the wall and grabbed a key running out the door. Aris got up "Stop her!" Dryden went for the door... but it was locked. Millernas kackling could be heard as she took off down the hallway singing the name of her eldest sister. Dryden pounded ont he doorway with all his strenght as Aris cme up too to help. Folken who was held by nariya and eriya, their heads turned away just looked at Dillandau with a dissapointed glance. Dillandau stood holding his cheek that was red and scratched by the fiery metal of Vulcans hand. "How could you leave like that, Celena needs you. I swear dillandau i know its a stupid idea and you think its nonsense but at leaste do it for her. Don't you care about her at all if not then leave...but if you leave.." "I KNOW OK" Dillandau shot his head up tears screamed down his battered body as the dragon slayers who held him still backed away. "I do care about her! I do....so..I've desided that I'll go through with the presedure. At this nariya and eriya looked to him with bright smiles and hopefull eyes. Vulcuns grim looks changed at this as he gave the hint of a smile offoring his hand to dillandau. "Then lets go Dorkirk already has things ready we should get Celena." Dillandau nodded and took his hand pulling himself up. "Thanks...Vulcan for you know everything. I mean...for actually caring." Vulcun laughed sofly, as he moved his face close to Dillandaus and searched the young pyros blood red eyes. "You know what I was wrong DIllandau...your the one who learned better not Van hes only getting worse...and" Vulcan straightend his body as Nariya and Eriya glanced at each other behind him. "And I dont think there is anything anyone can say to change him. not anymore.." Dillandau shook his head fast putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "I know Van's an idiot and beleive me no one hates him more then i do but dont say that...he might be ok...somday." Vulcun turned away and began to walk the rain sweeping his long coat. "No...Dillandau there is such a thing...as a lost cause. Yukari now sat at the couch in tears her hands clutching her face tightly as they poured down her tight face. "Its all my fault whatever happens to Hitomi now it my fault." Amano sat next to her his hand gently rubbing her back. "No its not your fault...Yukari would you like me to go look for her?" Yukari sat silent for a moment curling under his arm. "Yukari?" "Yes..please.." Millerna threw open a door breathing hard her muscles ached and burned and her body was completely soaked and dripping. Her ususally bouncing hair was straight and she had finally regained some of her composure but as she neared the door seeing Marlene inside playing with chid....it was too much. Millerna stormed through the door giving marlene a soft smile as she stood "Sister what are you doing here?" Chid ran to Millerna, "Auntie!" As Chid went to hug her her face went blank this was it, the lie it had taken a form. All the backstabbing the betrayle all of it was tucked within this sweet boys eyes. It all was within her favorite and only nephew who she had considered like a son. Chid hugged her legs as she stood not moving her hands went out twitching her fingures spread outward. Marlene stood up slowly her face so bright and happy to see her youngest sister until she saw the darkness in Millernas eyes. They were sky blue but now they seemed almost brown her whole demenior had changed now. "Chid will you leave us alone for a mimnuet?" Millerna asked moving from the boys grip pulling his hands off, his inocent eyes just blinked up at her as he nodded. "Ok." As he left Marlene appraoched her lightening could be heard outside crackling across the sky and thrunder its noisy compangion right behind it. "Mill-" "Bitch!" Millerna spat out with body thrust forward as she hissed under hre breath. "Chid is ALlens son NOT the dukes... but Allens..." Marlenes body wewnt straight covoring with goosebumps as she blushed. "Millerna...how did you-" "Find out? Sadly someone told me..I can't beleive i was such an Idiot...how could you hide this from me HOW? HOW SISTER HOW?" Millerna ran forward her hands clutching her sisters shoulders digging her long nails into her shoulders a demonic smile smeared on her face. Marlene began to stutter as she tried to move away but Millerna just puleld her closer the rain beating against the window gave a soft song in the background. "Millerna I didnt want to hurt you...I know you loved Allen." Millerna at this moved back clucthing her head again "Allen errr DONT USE THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Millerna snapped her head up as she moved forward and slapped her hand against her sister as hard as she cold the clash making a loud snap as the slimy wet hand colided with Marlenes cold perfect face. "Damn you! I hate you marlene all our lifes you've always gotten whatever you wanted! Your always little miss perfect! You knew! You knew I loved Allen but you still... You still stole him from me and its not the first time either! You see something you take it no matter who is belongs too even your own sister. "Allen doesnt belong to you Millerna hes a person and he made that desition himself. He---he doesnt love you." "Shut up! He could have loved me if you didnt get in the way you stupid tramp! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Marlene's breahting got hard and slow as she was released by the still spouting Millerna. Marlen clutched her desk trying hard to catch her breath as a burning went over her heart and body went knumb and tingled. Her heart pounded irratically stoped and pounded paused and fraced Marlene fell to her knees and then to the floor. Millerna turned around fast and her eyes went wide without hesitation she ran to her sisters side. "Oh my god...she'ss gone into cardiac arest! with her already weak condition....oh my god..." Millerna rushed to the desk picking up the phone her shaky fingures quickly dialed 9-1-1. Merle rocked back and forth her long coat tucked around her tightly reflecting the rain. She held up her arm looking over her soft thin wrist. Shaking she pulled out a pocket knife, she rocked faster now. *I have nothing left...Van was my life...everything...hes gone now...gone forever and theres nothing I can do about it..except die...that's all..all i can do is die so that Van will never have to see me again so I can stay out of his way. I have to die because if i live i know i'll just live here by myself all the time scraping for food and watching over him...watching him...I'll allways be watching him if i live..and i cant do that I have to...do the only thing i can.." Holding to her desition as strongly as she could she took the dagger and licked is slowly before putting it on her wrist. Letting it rest on the surface she shook taking a sharp breath.. "This is it right now...this is it...goodbye Van..." Merle let the blade slowly sink into her wrist the pain pulsated through her body the rainwater slipped into the cut making her gasp in sharply. She closed her eyes tightly her hand gripping her wrist tightly making the blood flow speed up. Merle sighed softly as she layed on her side in the puddle, the murky water washing her slightly as she took in long breaths trying to calm down she closed her eyes moving onto her back. "Van....now i'm just going to lay here and wait.." her eyes tightend as the rain pounded against them she picturd his face in her mind every feature every position. His dark smiles, his glances, his tears his anger...no matter what he did he was still van. Bad or good it didnt matter to Merle. She loved him for him and that ment all of him. Van raced down the streets his lights leaving beams that trailed his motorcycle, the motor growled feircly as he raced. The rain beat against his helemt rollilng over it dripping onto his jacket. *So what if Vulcun did kick me out thats fine i dont need him. No more lectures, no more anything just me I can do what i want when i want where i want. i can raid this whole damn city and no one can even question me! No more stupid DIllandau always bothering me no more crap from anyone its good to be free.....free.." As he turned sharply his body nearly touching the ground a smile plastered on his face. ~ "You know what I want merle..I wanna be in a bike gang again maybe i'll even be the leader. Van sat his back against a wall as he looked up into the stary night that wrote out destiny in glittering orbs. Merle sat crosslegged next to him nodding. "where ever you go lord van I'll go to." I've lost everything now... Merle sat up now cutting a huge cut down from her wrist to her elbow the blood driped slowly in a single thick drop. Her head waiting at the bas of her arm her toungue out catching the trickle of blood s it came. Her eyes closed random memories flooding her brain flashing her best moments. ~ The winter air flew around in a flury Merle Van and Dillandau all stood on a bridge looking out over the water each wrapped up in big coats and scarfs. Van smiled with a grinn as he jumped onto the railing. Dillandau laughed, "Jump Jump Jump!" Merle reached out, "No Lord Van You'll freeze!" Van turned to her giving a wink of confort as he dove off the bridge into th nearly frozen water. Merle closed her eyes tightly as DIllandau laughed harder. Van serfaced waving screaming. His body shivering and blue but not appearing so to DIllandau as he now mounted the railing steadily. "Hahahaha look Van's waving. HII! HAHAHA!" "DONT COME IN HERE ITS TOO COLD DILLANDAU YOU MORON!" Van shouted but the dilluted albino couldnt hear him. Dillandau jumped in canonballing next to Van as he surfaces they began to splash each other. Merle hit her head, "He said not to go in." Merle watched the boys splash and fight...well try to kill each other she concluded as she mounted the railing now. "Well I am a cat girl i should be warm hehehe." Merle teased herself giggling. Van slammed dillandau underwater his young body fighting under Van's hand. Van looked up st merle happily releasing dillandau and opening his arms for her telling her to come in. Merle nodded diving perfectly straight towrad him arms open. "LORD VAN!" She screamed in a panic rememmbering how much she hated water. Van laughed pulling her into a hug on impact the force pushing them underwater. Van smiled happily holding his laughter as they spun around further and further underwater. Merle's eyes opend slowly to see Van who looked almsot heavenly underwater his hair floating around him thinly. ~ Merle cried out now as she banged her head backwards against the brick wall. "Oh Lord Van.." Millerna held her sisters hand tightly praying, her sister lay unconsious in the ermergency room her heart still in an irratic stage. "Oh Marlene I'm sorry Im so sorry i cant let a man get between us we are sisters...you couldnt tell me..i understand..just be ok..I need you Chid needs you...and I know that...part of Allen...will always need you not me. I can't beleive i said those things..I just lost it when i found out what happend...but.. Don't think I'm not still mad...but.. please get better. Aries and Dryden stormed into the room. "Oh Dryden!" Millerna said running to him holding him tightly her empty tears not falling as she shook. He stood stunned as he blinked, slowly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Millerna.." Aries moved to her sister taking her hand. "Oh Marlene I'm so sorry.." Chid sat int he waiting room nothing made sense to him anymore everything was a blur of pain and tears. He kicked his feet in the chair as he sat everyone watched him whispering. "Thats the dukes son isnt it?" "That poor boy look at him wonder whats wrong." "Where are his parents should be here?" Chid jus drained them out like all the other whispers. ~My Dads a fireman hes so strong and brave. Yeah well mines a doctor! Hes so smart! What about you Chid? My Dad...hmm well he's really nice and fun to be with and hes strong and brave and everyone looks up to him hes in a band and plays the guitar. He's awesome!~ "Dad where are you...mom needs you...I need you...where..where....why...what did i do." Chids tears no longer fell he was nearly dead inside just empty just waiting always waiting... Dillandau opend the door slowly peeking in to see Allen holding Celena. "Ready to go Celly?" Celenas eyes brightend as she saw him walk in slowly unsure scratching his neck. "Dilly-kun you came I knew you would." He bit his lip out in fristration, "Thought i told you not to call me that." He moved toward her and took her into his arms holding her tightly. "I dont care what happens and I'm not afraid ok, we'll go through with this and we;ll go through it together. " Allen nodded softly as he stood up, " I wish I could be there but i have...somethings to settle...Goodluck you too dont be afraid of your future It'll work out somehow." Allen walked up and brushed the pale blonde hair from his sisters sickly face. Even though she looked like someone suffering from malnutrition she was still beautiful her blue eyes though spiraled in red veins were bright as ever and despite her weak condition she was full of energy. Dillandau held his arms around her softly knowing that this his weakness, his only decent opponent, and probably his soon to be downfall a bad feeling kretp through him filling him with paranoia. Allens large hand came down hard on DIllandaus shoulder making him jump. "Huh what is it now Shizar let me guees you want me out of your house." Alenn laughed as he looked to his sister who gave pleading helpless looks. "Please oniichan.." SHe whispered only to get a nodded replay. "Take care of my sister...since i wont be there to do so." Dillandau smiled and nodded and the two clasped hands Celena gave out tears of joy as she hugged the two. *No matter the consiquence of my action I am proud to have this moment.* Vulcan sat his tongue silking over his teeth making his lip puch out. Nariya sat at his side and Eriya behind him her arms lazily wrapped around his neck. "Lord Vulcun..." Eriya began in her suductive purr. His eyes rolled to the rear view mirror to look at her, his lack of sleep clearly painted on his drained image. "You love me right..." He couldnt move but the blush redening over his cheek made his unconfortable status clear. Nariya lay her hand on his, "And me right.." He swallowed, though it was his job to be the strong one in the family the leader the calm cool headed one he always seemed to get weak around these two. Its hard to have two people in love with you especialy when you love them both just as much in return. "I love you both." He said softly both cat like girls moved closer to him. "We are all going to be together right no matter what all three of us." "Yes All three of us right Lord?" He smiled softly turning and leaving a soft kiss on Nariyas lips then turning and placing one on Eriyas. "Yes all three of us whats the matter why are you asking." Eriya blushed moving bake into her seat, "Just lately so much has been.." "Going on and we are worried that a lot of things are about to change" "For good." The two switched back and forth contining their sentences. Vulcan rubbed his head with his metal finger trapsing it on his temples. "Lord Vulcan?" They both asked worriedly with their cat eyes blinking with inocent love. He smiled movign his hand over his hair, "No matter how much changes this never will." Before any of the three could notise Celena and Dillandau had moved into the backseat. Without command Vulcun took off his old beater car rambling along coughing every few meters. Allen stood in his apartment looking around at the trash everywhere at the perfection that had become a disaster. "I hate this house...This isnt where i belong I belong with them...this is too good for street scum like me..Hitomi...He strared with poison in his eyes at the door. "Van..you bastard you attacked her...your ruining lives and you dont even realise it. I never use to think twice about all those girls but now..its wrong and i'm gonna make you see that..you bastard. He ran out of the house his long blonde hair in a whirl behind him. The doctors were gathered around Marlene operating while Aries stood silently in the shadows of the corner. Her quiet demenior gave a powerful presence on people, but now she seemed to dissapear in the darkness her eyes begged to cry but her pride would not allow it. Millerna sat next to Dryden his hands held her tightly as she sobbed. "Its all my fault I made this happen she's weak and I...I..." She sniffled unable to finish as he strocked her cheek. "Its not your fault you were upset, you had good reason. I'm sure Marlene understands." Milerna just buried her head in her hands shaking her head, "No Dryden I'm to blame and I know it." Drydem pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Please Millerna dont do this. Come on your stronger then this you have to be strong or why should Marlene?" Millerna nodded softly, her long black skirt was torn but dry again waved along her slender figure. Her red top was tight with open baggy sleeves the cottony scratchy feeling almost seemed to suficate her as she moved forward to Dryden her face stopping in front of his. "Thank you Dryden... though i dont understand why your so sweet to me. We are suppose to get married and I refused you because I had a foolish crush on ALlen I was living a stupid dream of having him for myself...and I was so unkind to you using you even." Dryden moved his hands to cup her soft make up ridden face. "I know, but...I love you thats why i stay. I asked your dad for your hand it wasnt completely arranged and..i still want that hand." His eyes so soft and brown, his rough form not as gentle and beautiful as Allen but a true kindness and intelegence rest within him. He moved toward her with a slow tempting sway, but just before their lips brushed he took her hand and kissed it gently. Her body shook and fell with his detour, a trembling rammed her bones as she pulled his hand moving him closer to her. "Dryden... I want..." She was cut off as the tone of Marlenes heart monitor went still.The two turned their faces toward the pile of doctors who gathered around the woman. Millerna went white like Dillaandau her eyes widening with tears briiming with desperation swalloiwing nerviously she grapping Drydens hand tighter. Allen ran rushed down the streets forcing his way through every crowd, sweat ran down his face as he breathed heavily. ~I have to find him~ Van road around different streets looking for something anything then he saw it, on the horizon of the setting sun the one whogot away. Down through the wet streets under the pink sunset sky Hitomi wandered toward her empty home. ~No where else to go...but home. This adventure is over now..~ Van's teeth gritted as he saw her a smile overcame him as he gutted the gas to catch up with her. Hitomi looked around at the street corner, "Hmm i think this way is fastest" she pondered as she headed down a small street almost completely empty. Van laughed following her fast, "The spider trapps the fly but what about when the fly walks stupidly into the net..."Van speed up and rode up next to her. "Hello Little girl care for a ride?" He said playing with her a bit, she froze her whole body went stiff as she turned to him. "Van!" Aries looked away her hand with a tissue covored her face giving a soft prayer under her breath. Millerna couldnt breath she could think she jsut stood up and moved to Marlenes side. Dryden knew better then to accompany her. "This is my fault....Marlene...she no she cant be... shes...Marlene no..NO NO NO COME BACK! She collaped on her sisters body holding it tightly and letting the river of tears flow onto the limp body. "MARLENE COME BACK! NO its all my fault I killed my sister. Marlene is dead because of me Chid is going to have to live with a man whose not even his real father now. Aries is going to be arranged to marry now because someone has to carry on the line and take overthe apartments...and I...I am...horrible..." Dryden took his glasses off and cleaned them distracting himself in anyway, he couldnt stop it now. He couldnt help her now. Chid was brought in now, unlike most children he did not scream or cry or run to his mother instead he walked calmly to Millerna and touched her hand making her snap backwards. As she saw him she fell to her knees the tears screamed down her cheeks, she sat to his level seeing him made her break down now. Chids small child hands rose to her face and removed her tears.But they never stopped they ran over his hands. "Auntie dont cry. Its not your fault." "Chid..." "I heard what happend...You are in love with my father..In love with Allen." "You knew..?" Chid nodded softly as Millerna brought him into her arms like a doll she held him. "Oh Chid I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." At first he didnt move he just stood, but then he caved and he held her tightly holding onto her with all his strenght knowing full well what was going to happen now. Aries, "I ought to tell Allen...he should know...and the Duke as well." Chid brought his face besides Millernas ear. "Father said that...he would fight for me when mother died..Allen is going to come for me. I'll be alright." Millerna couldnt move she jsut held him.~Allen is going to take chid? He'll have to fight the duke for him...Allen wants Chid that much...chid is important to him... Allen in an honourable man thats all...but no he really loves Chid doesnt he...not like he has to..he jsut does..~Millerna released Chid and moved to Dryden she couldnt speak to him there was so much she wanted to let spill out but she knew it would be to hard. She just mved past him and left. Dornkirk stood looking at everyone, he held celena and Dillandaus hands together. "Your absolutely sure your ready?" They looked at each other their love was more then most peoples it was different and they knew it. In ways they hated each other yet they couldnt be apart. Their soul was one they are ment to stay together in this life and in all lifes. "When this happens your going to see things that no one should ever see...you'll see things form your other life..your souls will seperate i cant garuntee you'll life or be the same persons that you are now when we finish. Celena m,oed forward, "Oh shut up and do it while we both have the courage to do so!" Dillandau smiled squeezing her hand, "I think thats the little me in you. " "Verywell." Vulcun Nariya Eriya and the dragon slayers all stood at the sides. The slayers just muttered in whispered voices on their gueeses of the oucome. Vulcun stood both hands clentching Nariya's and Eriya's. All three stood ridget waiting. Dornkirk pulled out a large machine and lit a fire in the center of it as he did so the whole room lit up with a huge symbole on the floor. "Stand in the center of the Symbol. The two looked at each other one last time in this form and moved to the center of the symbol. Dornkirk held a book in his hands, "Before we start I want to say.. I'm sorry.." Celenas face got worried as she turned to him, "For what?" He didnt answer just turned the machine on reading from the book a dead language. Celena and DIllandau stood together holdong both hands together now tightly as a large wind stirred from teh ground making their short hair crack like whips against them. "DILLANDAU!" "HOLD ON CELENA." He shouted back the powerful wind flew from beneath them Celena's skirt fluttered around her powerfully. The two slowly began to rise and feel light as if they were dancing their eyes went blank they felt unconsious as if sleeping. Neither spoke they just moved together slowly pulling each other by one hand until they were glowing strongly and melted into one being. A pulstaing sun bright light overcame the room as the being flashed back and forth between Celena and Dillandau. "SOUL PURIFY!" Dornkirk shouted and the being stopped glowing and flashing it was like a black smear a shadow not a person. It showed two beings now a blue and a purple almost like a yingyang the colors mixed. They began to be pulled apart slowly and as the goo began to form the shape of a person the two people were seen. They were visable from the weist up the rest was still a large ball of purple and blue. Their hands were still clutched toegheer over the ball as they were both sprining forth from opposite sides. The wind still fluttered their hair around strongly. ~Escaflowne...Van damn you I hate you BURN BURN BURN! YES~ Dillandau could see it now the floating fortress in the sky and being strapped on the bed the wizards opperating on him making sure celena within him was silent. The killing and burning of thousands all over the land of gaea. His dragon slayers all dieing, his insanity the paranoi the skitzofrentic confusion. Everything all his feelings they all ecploaded through him and there she was Hitomi Kanzaki, leading the white dragon to victory...~Allen...Jajuka...escaflowne...~ Celena sobbed out as she felt the confinned hidden quieted place of her previsou life. Her father running off and her sweet mother and brother. The feild of flowers...the kidnapping Jajuka..and then being trapped within Dillandau. Hitomi appeared along with the white dragon and Allen. The fighting the blood everything ran over her making her scream she'd had thes dreams before but now she understood. Both of them saw everyone in their lifes, everyone from Vulcan to Millerna they all were there. Slowly as the ball shrunk and more and mroe of their bodies were visable the memories began to fade. This lifes memories began to appear as well and run through their course. Celena quivered and shook tears poured from her eyes. The only confort the strong warm hands of her love. Dillandau gritted his teeth and held her hands as tightly as he could. The two joined in a unison scream like chorus as the last shreads of the ball ripped them apart and through them to the floor both in heaps at opposite ends on the room. Amano wandered around aimlessly unsure where to go. "Hitomi..I can;t beleive this i'm so sorry...I shouldnt have hurt you I loved you too but Yukari... well I dont know what happend I didnt want you to see that kiss. Now everything is ruined I just pray your alright...hold on Hitomi Im gonna help you in any way i can. He began to run down the streets the pink flare of the sunw as dissapearing and giving over to the darkness. Van stopped dead in his tracks frozen much like her. "How the hell did you know my name?" Hitomi couldnt move she was actually talking to him.." ~ Before i go off to find a bike gang.. I gottta finish my business all of it..and that includes her..but how the hell did she find out my fucking name?~ Van grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto the motocycle she screamed and struggled against him jumping off the bike. "HOW?" He ripped at her arm strongly making her yelp as she felt he bone almsot dislocate he pulled her skirt hard tearing it and then ripping it off for the most part. Hitomi pulled away running down the street. Van laughed "Time to hunt hm?" He chased her slowly behind her running form just watching her. She coughed and ran as hard as she could, "Why is he taunting me hes on a bike he could have caught me by now I dont have a chance i have to think of something." SHe muttered to herself as he moved past her with his arm out pulling her onto the bike when she was neatly over his lap he speed up as much as possible. "I owe you a ride girley." Hitomi jumped off the bike as he raced on again her body going limp and tucking tightly she rolled on impact of the ground. He laughed making a fast U turn the bike skidding and circling. Hitomi got up and began to run again down the street screaming. Her frantic feeling not unfarmiliar only now it was worse he was actually hunting her, he was following her taunting her. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME ANSWER ME!" He shouted as he jumped off his bike tackling her to the ground pinning her by the wrists. His dark face so venomous and evil, those eyes hauntingly glistening in the moonlight his hair lay over his face shadowing it mostly.Hitomi spit at him. "Ahhh gross you bitch its a simple question. Just tell me how." He sat up still holding her down with his legs as he rubbed his face. She used this opportunity to punch him hard but her shaky hands were far too weak. They barly made him flinch as he again pinned her arms down moving his face over hers he let his tongue like that of a snake slither into her mouth as she screamed and struggled. Hitomi bit at his tongue but he was too use to the treatment that he moved away form her quickly."How do you know me?" "She knows me Van." The sound made them both freeze Vans blood went cold as he looked up to see Allen walking calmly down the street. "Hey Shizar you know this street trash?" "She's not trash." Hitomi glared at Allen then to Van. "YOU BASTARDS!" Hitomi shouted struggling. "Listen to me Hitomi I am here to help you, I am not like Van he may be my frined but that doesnt make me like him. If i was going to rape you dont you think i would have when you went unconsious that night? Hitomi blushed strongly tears swept her face. She had been so close to being free from all this. Van looked up at Allen. "So you want her huh ok. Go ahead I can find someone else." Van got off of Hitomi and began to walk to his crashed bike. Hitomi coughed as Allen went toward Van. "No. No more Van.No more." Van turned around and with a hiss glared at his frined. "What did you say?" "I said no more van I cant let you go on attaking women for fun anymore this isnt some sick game these are people. I found that out thanks to Hitomi...I found out that not all those well off people are snobby bastards that i should hate. You have no right to do what your doign to people. You didnt even get to Hitomi and yet you've still changed her think how much of an impact you've had on all the girls you actually have gotten to..." Allen just moved forward to Van his face stern and strong. Hitomi sat in her ripped almost nonexistant clothes as the rain began again blurring her vision. Tears still trapsed down her eyes. ~Allen....he really does care about me..he does..he saved me hes not like van.. I can trust him..~ Millerna ran down the hallway so many voices in her head so many things happenign it was all too much. "I have nothing left Allen is gone Marlene is gone I've pretty much fucked up Allen and Chids lifes. Hitomi is there now anyway. I've killed one sister and no one else is thinking off the outcome of this.. I've messed everything up because I'm selfish I dont deserve to life not anymore. I have nothing to life for anyway... Allen never loved me...I can see that now he never did and never will. Aeris...Chid..Marlene. Her voice cracked on the last name making her sob as she ran. "Oh Dryden I'm so sorry. It could have been different everything could have.. this is my fault though I killed my sister. I've...I've screwed up everything its all my fault.. Its all my fault! She stummbled into the bathroom weakly her legs giving out as she walked in some of the patients were inthere smoking. Millernas face went red, "GET OUT NOW ALL OF YOU!" Her voice clogged with tears as she pulled the door open for them each looked at each other as Millerna's eyes slanted twitching. They just put their cigerettes out and quickly walked out trying to stay away from her. Millerna sat trying to steady her breathing as she moved to the sink pulling handfulls of water over her face.As she lifted herself she stared into the mirror, her face was a mess her whole body was a mess her life as a whole was in shambles. She fell onto the mirror her fists to the sides of her face as she sat forhead to forhead with her reflection. "How could you do this? How...you've ruined everything...your horrible..the family will throw you out..yoru friends.. everyone...nothing will be left the hospitol wont take a killer as a doctor..your fucked...comepletly fucked..Just give it up...its over.. all over.. Millerna looked tot he side of the sink a towle lay with several insterments. " They glistend freshly washed the knife seemed most appealing glistening in the light reflecting millernas whole hideous face. She smiled insainly lifting it her eyes widend looking at the blades beauty. "Heres my answer.." Merle sat and suddenly she heard a scream and a punch. Then the sounds of fighting broke out. Merle looked at her hand the blood had dried it was apparently not a deep enough cut. "ALLEN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU YOUR GONNA SIDE WITH HER OVER ME?" "Thats Lord-van!" Merle shouted as she scrambled to her feet running down the ally toward the main street. Hitomi screamed as she backed away Allen and Van where now all out fighting Van stabbed his handb;ade into Allens shoulder making him scream out also as blood spewed from teh wound. The pain pulsed strongly his whole arm went still. Van backed against his bike. "Allen just...just stop ok...we are frineds." "Not anymore Van i cant be friends with someone who does this to people you've ruined your whole damn life Van! You could do so much better but you didnt, you didnt listen to Vulcun you didnt get out of the bike gang your so dilluted you wont even sell your bike and you get worse and worse with teh drugs every damn time i see you. Allen tossed the knife from his arm. Both men breathed hard as Allen went toward him setting up for a powerful punch, Van closed his eyes ready to take it in the chest but it never came. He opend his eyes to see Merle on teh ground battered by the hit and coughing blood. Allen adn Van both stopped and looked at her. "Merle..." Allen started as Van whose face went a gasp finally tightend again. "YOU ARENT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Merle looked up at him from behind her hair. "Lord-van..." Van fell to his knees and scooped her in his arms. "Oh merle your here..." "Of course I am..." Van lifted her bloody arm and kissed the wrist. "Whats this ..." He said almsot teasing her making a soft smile appear on her face. Allen began to return to Hitomi as Van lay Merle down. "Wait..we can talk later first I gotta settle this...with my...frined." He jumped up grabbed his blade and went toward Allen. Hitomi sitting on the curb stood up, "ALLEN BEHIND YOU!" She scremed fast clutching her fists together. Allen turned around and put out his hand holding his own blade. Allens eyes leaked slowly as he held Van's body in his arms, Vans body that went limp as he moved off of Allens blade. Blood poured from Vans stomach as he stummbled backwards. Merle stood up "LORD VAN!" She ran faster then she ever could before as she caught him before he hit the ground. Her face looked up at ALlens venomously so much hate and despize in her eyes he couldnt look away. "YOU TRAITOR!" She screamed as she held Van tightly. "Me-erle..." He said softly, she looked down and he face palled. He looked just like before everything the inocent big dark eyes and a sweet smile lite his face. "Merle... I'm sorry for everything I was a bastard. Allen is right I really messed myself up." Merle swallowed, "Dont say that.." "You were the only good thing in my life and i cuoldnt even see that i tossed you away and used you like a little pet cat." Merle shook her head tears splatering on his face from her. "Allen come here." Allen appraoched his friend taking his hand. "How are ya." "You really got me this time Shizar..I always thought it would be DIllandau." Allen snickered as he sniffled in tears beamed in his blue wild eyes. "Best friends Allen?" "Always you know that." Van smiled brighter turning back to merle. "Im sorry I wish i could do this again.. I'd be different...I'd be just us.." "Oh Lord Van.." "Just Van...ok..."Merle blushed strongly as she let her ace fall onto Van's their lips brushing passionetly yet softly not like any kiss Van had every had and the only one for merle.Van's hand wrapped around Merle and clasped the back of her head his finguers tangling in her hair. Their tears ran together as they breathed each other in took in every taste from one another. Hitomi just watched she couldnt speak or move she knew this was her fault and...she regreted it. He was a person too he had a family and freinds... Van went limp in her arms and she screamed out sounding much like a cat in a fight. A high powerful scream lite the streets echoing. Allen just cried harder as he held Van's hand to his face. Merle looked up through her tears her body shook heavily her breathing didnt fill her lungs but it felt like it was going into her entire body. Each breath chilled her muscles and bones. She couldnt breath her heart raced faster then a champion horse, her body pounded and pounded every feeling in her brain every thing with in her broke and snapped. Her sanity her life eberything that made her a person was gone now she was a machine only ready for one last mission. "You.... THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Merle ran and advanced on Hitomi jumping her and scratching her with her golden spike glove. The spikes dug into Hitomis face pulling it apart and covoring it in blood. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU TURNED THEM AGAINST EACH OTHER YOU WHORE ITS YORU FAULT VAN IS DEAD! Hitomi was stunned and in complete shock she could retaliate the strength of this womasn broken heart made her more powerful that any attacker. Celena began to stirr slightly tkaing in a breath and raising her knee. "Dornkrik your the one who put us in the same body thats why your sorry..." She said with a soft whisper. Dillandau sat up, "Well wasnt ath educational. I dont feel any different." He stood up slowly and walked over to Celena helping ehr up, now she had more color almost as if she were as healthy as before the stressful ordeal. Vulcun Nariya and Eriya all looked more at ease as they appraoched them the dragon slayers stayed in line against the wall. Vulcun put his hands on Dillandau's shoulders, "So how you feeling kid?" "I wanna burn something..." Nariya and Eriya looked Celena over with wide eyes. Dornkirk approacked them; "Celena, DIllandau I'm sorry I'm just glad i could fix what i had done before." Celena nodded but Dillandau just chewed his lip, "Yeah well whatever I'm just glad its over now let's go home adn steal us a pizza I'm starving!" Celena hugged her rumbling stomach, "Oh that sounds great!" "Nariya Eriya wanna go ahead and get the usual?" Vulcun asked in his same order like tone. The two nodded softly and ehaded off. As Vulcan and the others went to the car Celena appraoched Dornkirk. "I just wanted to say thank you..for all that you;ve done..I understand everything now." He jsut nodded softly laying a hand on her cheek. "Take care of yourself this time." She laughed softly bowwing once mroe as Dillandau got in teh doorway, "Let's go Cel-chan!" "Comming!" Celena shouted back as she pulled out her check book but Dornkirk was gone as she tunred back to him. "Uhm...Mr.Dornkirk?" *Live Celena to the full extent despite hardships and heartaches one must move on.* His voice whispered in the gentle wind as it passed her by. "I will.." Merle bit Hitomi's neck with her fang like teeth ripping the screaming girl to peices. Allen ran over and tried to pull her off but Merle latched herself tightly to her opponent bachanding allen away. Hitomi went limp almost unconsious as Merle tore at her very bloody body. Allen imediatly got back up running to pry the gatlike girl off. "GET OFF ALLEN!" Merle turned and slashed her claw at his face but he grabbed her by the wrist. "I know it hurts Merle..but..theres nothing that can be done now." "Your a traitor! I will avengee Lord-Van!" "There is nothing you can do now merle! Stop!" "No! You idiot its all her fault, this girl...everything started because of her." Merle walked toward hitomi now slowly stalking in the shadows the dark light pouring onto her making her glow of hatred. Allen was about to get up falling backwards slightly his hand fell apon an unused blade. the cold steel seemed to penetrate through his hand making his body tremor. Picking it up he held it to his chest, "Van..my best friend..you were the only one i could trust for such a long time we always stood together. And merle...you loved her yet you wasted so much time. All teh drugs the violence the gangs everything we are..all seems so..wrong now. seems like..we could have done differently...we could have been happy. But thats not our road in life. For now I have to let go and protect what I have now come to find my love and happiness in.." He got up pulling the blade to where merle was chocking a struggling choacking hitomi and smashing her face against the cemete blooding it up more and more. Allen grabbed merles face gently pulling her back and laying the knife across her neck. Merle's tight fidgeting face suddenly let go, she smiled almost insainly as she began to move forward on the blade as her neck was brushed against it he moved. "Merle?!" Hitomi lay on the ground her blood painted the sidewalk and her breaths were unstable, her heart as if it were going to burst out. Her never ending tears driped over her face making her cuts sting. Merle turned to Allen with a questioning look mirroring him. "Allen you like her dont you...maybe even love her..you must if you'd rather safe her than..revenge vans death." "She did not kill van...merle please i know you loved van but hes gone and you need to move on....you cant give up on life." Merle almost collapsed at hearing this her body went limp into allaens arms making him drop the blade it chipped on the street. Her body shook with uncertaintly as she held allen tight his body so warm and welcoming, his own eyes filled with tears as he held her. "Allen I tried...to live without him...remember...but i cant...i cant live without him...i might as well.." She let her quivering hands lingure to the blade at their side making his eyes widen as he gripped her tighter shaking his head. "No....no no merle..dont." he stuttered breathing heavily as he held her tighter and tighter but she seemed to move him away with a feather touch her body sitting right before him as she held the knife in her hands. "Allen dont be sad.. Im happy in doing this i get to be with van and we are gonna be happy and live somewhere nice and do all the things that we could never possibly do...at her last few words her voice went mature and deep yet sorrowfull as if her tears were slipping down her throat as she spoke. Allen's hands where on her arms but she held the dagger below her pointing up now in her hands that had become now so steady, her face so stern and ready as if at peace. she fell slowly onto teh dagger letting it go through her heart splashing blood onto allen making him shake his head his mouth opening into a sob.. "Merle..." Allen sat hugging his knees on the curbe as he sobbed for his two friends merles body lay peacfully besides vans now their arms entertwinned to keep their souls together. Hitomi's broken body shuddered in the cold wind as she opend her eyes unable to move her head up she felt all her muscles and tendons snap. "Allen...what happend.." "Its over hitomi..its over now.." hitomi closed her eyes tears slipping down her cheeks so much of her wanted to get up and comfort him but she was unable to, shaking she tried hard but even her pinky would not budge she was completely paryalised there stuck in a puddle of her own blood laying in the gutter. Dryden ran down the hallway, "Millerna? Millerna?!" His heart wouldnt stop pounding his lovely fiancee actually seemed to care about him now. Or was it all just a spur of the moment vunerable act for atention. He couldnt be sure, but at the moment his own feelings didnt matter it was her, after all that had happend with her sister dieing and Chid it was just too much for one to handle alone. He wanted to be there for her he needed to be. His whole body shook as he ran up and down the halls asking some of the nurses and doctors that knew her, after all she did work here. Aeris hadnt moved form her spot at Marlenes side Chid sat jsut like his aunt not crying or showing weakness but staying completely stone faced his hand wrapped in his mothers limp cold hand. "Chid would you like to call your father?" Aeirs asked softly her voice was so mature and warm it seemed almost a confort otherthan its monotone volume. Chid didnt hesitate he just muttered under his breath in a broken voice. "Which one."Aeris at this closed her eyes as if just taking a hit she turned her face away. Dryden moved to the front desk almost out of breath his body slummed over the counter to face the red haired nurse. "Have you seen millerna?" The nurse stood up, "Dryden are you ok your all red faced you should sit down for a minuet co-" "WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed white knuckled as he clutched the counter in frustration. The nurse sat down again with a almost frightend look as her shaky fingure pointed. "I saw her run into the bathroom crying about 10 minuets ago. Dryden didnt even give the girl a second glance as he felt a wave of relief he ran across the hal lto the womans bathroom his hand crisply tightening around the handle. "Hope no one else is in there...i dont hear anything.." He slowly opend the door it creaked loudly but it was the last sound to be heard. Everything went silent and dark around dryden as if about to pass out all he could see was what lei befor him. Curled on the floor was Milllerna her gentle face was paler then usual and blood had splashed on her cheeks, a puddle of red around her like a cushon.Her mouth was still open as if she were asleep her bright eyes gazed up at him. Drydens heart began to race and his breahting speed up like a racecar. He couldnt move he just stared at her for a moment his feet planted in the ground though with each breath he seemed to haunch over. "Millerna..." He finally choaked out hiding his tears away and swallowing them choaking he finally tripped over to her falling in her lifeforce and lifting her from it. He sat his legs shifting under him as he caressed her in his arms moving her limp bangs form her face and the blood form her cheeks. He gently kissed her forhead. "Oh millerna why...why did you do this we could have gotten through it together i could have helped you...why...why?" He broke down now letting his tears flow it didnt matter now they spilled onto the girls face as her neck bent back head bobbing. He lifted her head gently and looked at it before pulling it back to his chest. "Millerna..." Night came now and was passing by like a bullet train Hitomi lay bandaged on a fluffy bed next to Allen who had fallen asleep at her side. His breathing was hard as he lay against the pillow nearly sitting up his blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail. A large red cloud of sorrow still ringed his eyes the moonlight slipped through the window to rimm them making his face shadow and glow. Hitomi just looked over at him , his mouth slightly open his face so peacful. The quiet of the night seemed to bring Hitomis one moment of peace as she sat up her eyes never leaving him. "I cant belive i didnt trust him.. hes so gentle and sweet. Hes taken such good care of me..even when i dont wnat his help hes there anyway. He even took my side over his friends he protected me from them...even though it ment their lives. I ..feel so guilty The week is almost over I dont want to leave so soon...I want to stay here...I cant even really remember my real life it seems like that was just a dream...and that this is real now but its the other way around..But i dont want it to be like that.Allen needs me now, i want to be here to confort him when he wakes up. Hitomi looked at allens face the shadows danced over him, through the bruises and cuts he still seed so perfect almost too perfect. Hitomi felt a magnetic pull moving her toward him Yukari and Amano didnt matter now. Van didnt matter, nothing did, not the pain of her badly wounded face and not chid.It was just them her heart throbed in her chest as she closed her eyes not needing to see. Gravitation was working double time now, unbarable anymore she couldnt deny her feelings now she couldnt hide them anymore. Her tongue slipped in his open mouth and began to taste his havean, one of her hands traveld to his side for balance. His eyes opend fast but at seeing her sweet face he closed them again wrapping his arms around her gently. Celena laughed pulling another cheesy peice of hot sticky pizza fromt eh box. The trail of cheece hooking it to the rest, the steam carried the sensual flavour to her mouth as she tugged on it pulling it off and endulging herself tasting each sweet morsal of the overly farmliar taste. The small round table was completely filled with people some sharing chairs all diving for the pizza. Vulcan ate his with a calm face as Nariya and Eriya sharing his lap teased him and talked happily. Dillandau kept pulling at the trail from Celenas pizza. He tried to snap it in her face she backfired by tossing peporoni at him the two giggled happily as Vulcun shook his head. "Will you pleace not throw food at the table." They both turned with childlike face sticking their toungues out, "Yes fahter." The dragon slayers all faught over the remaining peices of the meat lovers pizza as always as Vulcun looked up to the broken window. He couldnt help but feel a strong worried feeling for his brother. *he should be home by now..* Nariya and Eriya notised and tryed their best to confort him talking about different things but nothing could make his mind waver. *Somethings happend....van...* The dragon slayers all held the last piece tightly pulling at it while Dillandau moved over his head leaning it near celenas whispering to her making her blush strongly and giggle. Nariya and Eriya kept their focus on Vulcun, they held him tightly almost shaking him. Lord Vulcan what is it? Lord Vulcun? He just regained his composure his eyes almost regaining their pale color as he looked at each of them pulling them higher on his lap making them smile. "Its alright...no matter what everything is ok now." Last chapter~  
  
Yukkari sat in front of Hitomi who hadnt moved for an hour off the couch in her solmn position. "So yoru finally going home now hitomi, its all over." Hitomi didnt look up or even acknolage her friend. The tempermental red head jumped onto the coffee table with one foot the sun shinning brightly through the window almost blindingly onto her, "Hey listen Hitomi dont be so depressed! be happy its all gonna get back to normal now cheer up!" Hitomi shook her head slwoly making her carmle hair toss, she looked up to her friend slowly glowing eyes. "its not over at all...i wont let it be over yukari.. they are my friends and my familey, and no matter what i want to be with them. after school or on the weekends for an hour or a week it doesnt matter jsut to be with them... to live in their life. and now more then ever allen needs me and celena too. They have to much to do with the funerals, and Allen is going to be taking Chid soon." Yukari couldnt understand at all as she slipped back onto the couch that let her sink in. It had only been one week, one slow boring as ever spring break for her, and yet for hitomi it had changed her completely. so fast.. Hitomi took in a breath as she studied her tea that shook in its glass reflecting the shimmering light. Its a scary thought, that no matter what i say tomorrow what was said today will not be forgoten. People say they forget, but thats not true it lingers in your heart always..its frightening to think, that one day we could be best freinds and the next day mortal enemrys...It makes me afraid sometimes..because there are people that i don;t want to lose..ever...I always want them close to be in my heart...I suppose its time for me to take responsibility for my actions..for my words. I shouldn't have stayed so long it's my fault. The things I've done..maybe i can't...go back..no matter how much i want to i've done such horrible things its all my fault they were so content and then i show up and all of these things happen. its not jsut coinsidence.." Yukari grabbed her friends hand from across the table and held it tightly looking her deep in the eyes as she shook her head. "No hitomi you can go back its not your fault your right allen needs you. With chid...he's gonna need your help.. and..you love him rihgt.." Hitomi blushed strongly pulling her hand away. "Hitomi...every moment of happiness is worth the time it takes to get it. happiness doesnt last long, you get one day of sun and 6 days of rain. Take advantage of the sun and have a picnic.." Hitomi just looked at her friend for a moment and tears began to swell in her eyes. "Oh Yukari..." *I thought when i saw her with amano she betrayed me i thought we were not friends anymore i was so wrong..im so stupid.. how could i have doubted my best friend..shes right..I-* Hitomi's thoughts were cut off by the honking horn outside. "Mother..father...No...not yet..Im not ready to go back to reality yet" At this hitomi jumped up knocking the table slightly as she dashed for the backdoor she turned back to her friend who just lifted her tea miling and nodding. "Go now Hitomi I'll covor for you." Hitomi covored in scars and cuts still, shinned so brightly in the sunlight it made her face glow a bright healthy cream darker then her soft hair. She hurdled out the backyard over the fense ignoring her acking body these days she learned that pain was nothing but a mental disability to ignor it was to life without restriction. Celena sat on her bed the blankets lay over her like a loose jacket the light filtered through the curtains flowing over her. Slowly she hugged her knees leaving her head to rest on them. "Dillandau..." She whispered to him as he came out of the shower a towle warpped around his weist his silver hair stuck to his face, and steam lingered off of him slowly swaying up. He gave her a questioning grin as he stood up and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Dillandau, I know..your hidding it but you do care.. you miss van." Dillandau looked away blushing, "No way I miss merle thats all." He scoffed making Celena smile slightly, "I miss them all..Marlene Millerna Merle and Van... and I miss Hitomi I know allen does too. He's been sulking since she left, and now all these deathes...and the legal matters with chid...Its all too much at once seems so unreal." Dillandau moved away form her he let his head fall his breathing was loud as he faught his tears. "That bastard..i was suppose to figh thim I was suppose to finish him off..." Celena closed her eyes tightly turning her face away looking to the auyborn glowing wall. "Oh Dillandau.." Gaddas and Aries sat on the couch in front of Allen who rested his elbow on his knee holding his face up he couldnt pry himself from the window. The sun was finally out and lighting all the clouds making them reflect brightly through the window. Allen's long blonde hair filled with sweat and ratted from lack of sleep was tied behind him. Aries coughed softly as she looked up finally getting a glance. "Allen about chid...you have to tell freid..then hopefully we wont have to take it to the courts.Gaddas attempted smiles for his best friend, "Come on Allen...Its alright." Allen snapped burring his head in his hands, "You fool its not alright! I've lost four very important people in my life...all in one day! One day!" Gaddas smiled softly as he lowered his head, "Hehe so none of this is about Hitomi leaving today?" Aries lifted a brow looking at him her long pale face unmoved as always. Allen didnt speak he just lowered his head further, allowing his hair to covor it. *I wish she were here i need her more then ever now. I wish so much that she and I could jsut life here together and take care of chid and...what a fantasy. Life is not so perfect.* Allen got up at this shaking his fists clentched, with dark eyes he grabbed the coffee table and pulled it up throwing it at the window. Unsuspecting the window recieved the table sending it flying out toward the street far below screams were heard as it spped up colliding in an explosing bang witht he ground. The window shattered peices were shed all over leaving a splash or small peices clinging together in a song as they puddled on the ground. Allen breathed hard as he grabbed the couch tearing at the expensive leather ripping it apart Aries closed her eyes looking away in disgust as Gaddas jumped up. As Allen pulled at a large painting on the wall preparing to send it flying out the window as well gaddas grabbed him pulling him into a haedlock. The painting was thrown on the edge of the window teatering in the soft breeze. "Allen stop it!" Allen shook violently in his friends arms. "LET GO! ITS OVER ITS OVER! Everything...we use to life day by day...having fun playing around being those punk kids on the street but not anymore...we've grown up now and its time where we have to swim or sink...and they sunk.." "But your still swimming Allen! Your strong...you can make it just calm down ok...yes its horrible what happend but its done now! There may have been things you COULD have done but its too late to regret those actions now." Allen bite his lip sidewaysas he bowwed his head his long hair sweeping as he swayed in gaddases arms now. "Gaddas he was there I saw him die, and merle she was in my arms.. and millerna its all my fault I should have told her about chid..marlene would be alife too.. its all my fault." The door swung open slowly revealing an out of breath heaving cut up young girl with carmal hair. "Its not your fault allen." "Hi--tomi.." Gaddas released him just as Allen stumbled away from him Hitomi ran into his arms hugging him tightly."Why Hitomi why are you here?" "Im not ready to leave just yet I've been so pulled into your world..I want to stay here and help you. Its not your fault Allen its mine." Allen shook his head as he cupped her face softly, "Listen Hitomi, I'll be ok I will always survive, and I know I can situate things with Chid and everything else we may never go back to what we were before but we will grow... and change and find a new normal to go to. As for you, you have a bright future not like us, you can make something of yourself you life in the light while we...we life in the dark. Go back to your happy familey and big house and go back to school and study hard. Become something Hitomi." Hitomi couldnt help but feel tears in her eyes. "Allen...I love you." His eyes opend wide as he moved backwards away form her slightly caught completely offgaurd he looked at her. This was no longer the little wet princess who had falled on the stairs, she was so different she was stronger and had matured. Hitomi moved forward a smile on her face as the light flared over her, the shadows of the cracks and holes in the window reflected on her dancing as she moved taking his hands in hers. "I love you Allen and I want to stay here with you." He smiled now squeezing her hands, "I love you too Hitomi...but I refuse to let you remain here go back...go back to your life. Just remember you can always come and visit us..." Hitomi moved toward him laying her head on his chest she knew he was right. "I will come and visit every chance i get...its gonna be so hard though I want to stay here and be with you forever." Allen hid his soft laughs as he pulled her into a full hug their faces only inches apart. "Hitomi your young and one day you'll see that this is no way to life." She shook her head and gave him a soft kiss. "It may not be the way some want to life, but if this is where you are...its where I want to be. Now dont argue." Hitomi snickered a bit as she moved in to kiss him much more strongly then she had before. Gaddas offored his hadn to Aries, "Let's leave him alone for now we got plent of time for this later." Looking at him for a minute she studied what she had always considered low life scum. Slowly she lifted her quivering pale hand to his strong grip. "A new begining for us all." She nodded softly as she pulled herself up and left with him. Dryden didnt move or speak he just sat on a park bench his hair held behind him, his glassess hid his red eyes. His dark blue long coat lay behind him drapped over the bench. Each breath was slow yet shallow nothing was important anymore. *I've never had direction in life, no goals or anything. I was a spoiled little rich boy who liked to go out and explore. I travled for a while and come home to find an arranged fiance. The idea at first was repulsive then i saw here and fell in love. She was so beatiful, her face alone looked so kind. She was so different then the others, she wanted to be a doctor she wanted to have fun and do god money was nothing to her. But she was in love with allen..and at the end.. she seemed to accept me but..perhaps only because Allen was no longer a choice for her. I was like some back up tire to her but even that would have made me happy/ Any acceptence from her and I coulda made it work..but now..shes gone. She killed herself selfishly.* Dryden's face leaned on his combined fists his breath was warm and hard on his hands. Eyes clsoed he sighed softly, the white morning birds flew from the trees gliding in the wind casting small shadows over dryden. The park seemed empty he knew there were people there he just could not see them, he could not see anything but a dark light. Millerna's face kept appearing haunting him tormenting him. He felt as though all his sanity was gone no reason to life or go on her voice he kept hearing it everywhere calling to him. "Dryden! Dryden..Dryden." Her face was everywhere he saw no other face then hers, her blood peacfull face of death. He could even feel the wind shape like hands over his shoulders. "I cant live like this..I can't." A reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of drugs pouring them into his hand he lifted them into his mouth chewing them. The gritty taste like paper filled his mouth as his head began to throab heavily and sweat ran down his face. Shaking his hands went to the pocket inside his coat and pulled out a small gun. "Millerna-chan.." The shot rang through the treet echoing for miles down the streets. Vulcun lay on his bed Nariya and Eriya were at the door way desiding what to do each waiting for the other to speak but neither had the courage. Vulcun ignored their presence eyes closed he sat completely engulfed in thought. "Van...I know you always said im not your father but your brother..however when mother and father died I took it on myself to take care of you as your gaurdian. I...obviously failed you. I always thought you'd grow up sooner or later and figure out what you were doing was wrong..but it was too late...Shouldn't you be more concered about your stupid little brother who chases women all night?" "No he'll learn in his own time." "And i wont?" Dillandau bite another chunk of meat into his mouth tearing at teh hamburger. Vulcuns eyes faktered and became more soft the only light shred through a crack in the wall ovoer his face making his lime green hair spakle. "Maybe." I was wrong. Im sorry Van..Merle...Its all my fault. Its..my fault mother father..*Nariya and Eriya both felt their eyes swell with tears "Lord Vulcun.." Nariya managed out with a choacking voice he turned on his stomach curling slightly into his pillow. "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!" They jumped at his screams that echoed through the cement walls. They bowwed leaving quickly into the broken house they feld to leave him alone in his sorrow. Hitomi sat crosslegged in her own clothes on a pillow at her dinner table in her house. Yet everything was unfarmiliar though she had seen it the week before it was entirely new, everything about it seemed frightening. She kept looking around trying to remember it but still she oculdnt think of anything but her longing to be with Allen. There was even a tension with her parents it was like being with strangers, never in Hitomi's life had she changed so much so fast. So much still felt unsettled, so much still to do, yet there is plenty of time to live. 


End file.
